Quand la haine prend le dessus sur l'amour
by Emy64
Summary: Et si Mozart n'avait plus supporté l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour celui qui le méprisait… Et si Salieri avait vu sa vie chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une personne qu'il n'attendait pas… Pourquoi ne donnerait-on pas une chance aux deux compositeurs ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Quand la haine prend le dessus sur l'amour

Résumé : Et si Mozart n'avait plus supporté l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour celui qui le méprisait… Et si Salieri avait vu sa vie chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une personne qu'il n'attendait pas… Pourquoi ne donnerait-on pas une chance aux deux compositeurs ?

Pov Mozart

Ce soir, c'était la première de _Les noces de Figaro_. J'étais tendu, je tenais à impressionner Salieri, non pas pour le contrarier, mais surtout pour lui faire mesurer l'ampleur de ma passion pour la musique. Peut-être trouverions-nous là un terrain d'entente…je l'espérais de tout mon être…

Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous, tout simplement parce que je n'arrive plus à me sortir le compositeur italien de la tête depuis qu'il s'était invité à mes répétitions avec cet incapable de Rosenberg. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la prétendue rivalité que tout le monde nous prêtait, bien au contraire c'était souvent lui qui m'inspirait lors de mes nuits de travail acharné. J'avais composé tout le final en me remémorant ses yeux noisette…

D'autres hommes auraient put être troublés, effrayés ou même dégoûtés d'une telle attirance pour un homologue, mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui. J'étais tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Nous étions le jour et la nuit, et pourtant j'étais persuadé que nous nous complèterions autant sur un plan privé que sur un plan professionnel. Inutile de préciser que je ne lui avais jamais soumis ma théorie. Le voir se rire de moi aurait été le pire des châtiments.

Je savais que le compositeur fétiche de l'empereur n'avait point aimé mon _Enlèvement_ _au_ _Sérail_, ce qui me peinait énormément. Ayant mis toute ma passion –pour lui en l'occurrence- dans mon dernier ouvrage, la peur nouait mes entrailles et je transpirai à grosses gouttes. Une ombre noire se dessina dans ma loge et j'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner la contenance nécessaire pour donner le change.

_ Salieri ! Mon ami ! Vous êtes donc venu admirer mon ouvrage ! Quel plaisir !m'exclamais-je en me forçant à donner une apparence décontractée.

_ Ou plutôt me repaître de votre chute, répondit froidement le compositeur italien. A vous voir vous agiter ainsi, je devine que vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous.

_ Cessez donc Salieri ! Avouez que vous aimez ma musique, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Le maestro secoua la tête, affligé, et s'avança vers la table pour se verser un verre d'absinthe. Je l'aurais bien imité mais je savais que ça n'arrangerait rien à mon cas. Toujours de dos à moi, Salieri reprit la parole de ce ton dur et glacial qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi.

_ Vous savez parfaitement que l'Empereur exige mon avis sur vos enfantillages. C'est là la seule raison de ma présence.

_ Vraiment ?insistais-je. Ne pouviez-vous donc pas reléguer cette ingrate tâche qu'est supporter mon vacarme à votre dévoué Rosenberg ?

Je fis exprès d'appuyer sur son nom, postillonnant un peu au passage. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu supporter cette vipère ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. La savoir si proche de Salieri était déjà une torture.

_ Surveillez vos propos Mozart. Je pourrais être tenté de le faire, sourit-il narquois.

_ La vérité, Salieri, c'est que vous ne me supportez pas parce que…, commençais-je en avançant vers lui avec un doigt accusateur.

Je m'apprêtai à épancher mes peines pour exorciser le doute de mon âme, mais les yeux du compositeur que chérissait mon cœur se détournèrent de moi, fixant quelque chose dans mon dos, et se mirent à étinceler d'un bonheur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait, j'étais déjà jaloux de l'objet de son attention.

_ Antonio, annonça une voix cristalline. On m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici.

Salieri me contourna sans plus me prêter la moindre attention. Je me retournai violemment pour faire face à celle qui nous avait dérangés dans une conversation vitale pour moi. Il fallait accorder à Salieri qu'il avait très bon goût en matière de femme. La jeune femme avait des cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Salieri mais aux reflets chatoyants, ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant et sa robe écarlate ne faisait que souligner ses courbes alléchantes.

Le compositeur détenteur de mon cœur était sous le charme de cette sirène, baisant ses mains avec une adoration manifeste qui fit rougir la délicate femme. De mon côté, je fulminai de rage et de jalousie. Le cœur de Salieri était donc dévoué aux femmes…

_ Maria, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt, avoua Salieri avec une douceur infinie.

Ce ton, il ne l'avait encore jamais employé avec moi ! Cette enchanteresse bénéficiait de toute la capacité d'affection de Salieri alors que moi je ne récoltai que sa désapprobation et son mépris !

_ Je m'ennuyais à Londres, et comme j'ai eu vent de petits changements dans la cour, je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que je vienne t'importuner un peu. Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?l'incita la jeune femme.

Cette ensorceleuse ne ressemblait en rien aux nobles que j'avais rencontrés. Elle faisait preuve d'une douceur naturelle et d'une sincérité rafraichissante. Salieri aurait put prendre exemple sur elle !

_ Perte de temps, répondit Salieri en retrouvant une part de sa froideur dont il ne se défaisait habituellement jamais. Allons plutôt rejoindre Rosenberg.

La jeune demoiselle afficha un air outré des manières de Salieri mais il l'emmena avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui faire des remontrances devant moi, me laissant encore plus seul que je ne l'étais avant leurs arrivées. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le cœur. Même la trahison d'Aloysia n'était rien de comparable.

_ Mozart ?m'appela Da Ponte. Il faut y aller !

_ J'arrive, marmonnais-je la voix brisée par mes sanglots contenus.

J'ignorais sa compassion déprimante et entrai en scène. Saluant mon auditoire du jour, je repérai Salieri assis à côté de son amante, lui tenant la main avec une douceur qui lui était exclusivement réservée visiblement. Je me détournai rapidement d'eux pour ne pas m'effondrer devant mon public, commandant mon orchestre sans grand enthousiasme alors que les tableaux des _Noces de Figaro_ s'enchainaient. Entre deux scènes, de petits murmures parcoururent la foule d'une façon étrangement persistante. Troublé par cette inhabituelle agitation, je tournai la tête en commandant machinalement mes musiciens et aperçu l'objet des murmures persévérants. Salieri avait quitté son siège, emportant avec lui celle qui faisait battre son cœur pour sortir de la pièce où se déroulaient mes _Noces de Figaro_.

De toutes les insultes, être snobé par LA référence auprès de l'empereur en matière de musique était la pire. Plus que ça, être méprisé pour son travail par l'être aimé et désiré, quand ce dernier en est la source d'inspiration, était une blessure dont on ne pouvait pas guérir. J'avais envie de tout arrêter, mais il me fallait limiter les dégâts, au moins pour Da Ponte. Les réactions furent mitigées à la fin de la représentation, mais je n'en n'avais que faire. Pour moi c'était un échec puisque Salieri n'avait pas aimé.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Salieri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par l'arrivée de son amie Maria. En réalité, elle n'était pas une simple amie… non elle était bien plus que ça… Maria avait grandi avec lui, leurs pères étant en étroite collaboration, et comme elle avait une voix sublime, le compositeur italien l'avait choisie pour chanteuse lyrique.

Mais il y avait encore plus qu'une collaboration artistique derrière leurs relations. En plus d'être de grands amis, ils avaient aussi été amants. Comme leurs ambitions et leurs goûts différaient sur plusieurs plans, ils avaient finis par emprunter des chemins différents, gardant une correspondance presque religieuse. Mis à part ce point, leur relation n'avait rien d'une passion enflammée. Oui, Antonio aimait Maria plus que tout, mais il n'en était pas amoureux et l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Leur affection réciproque avait beau être très forte, Antonio savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour des banalités. Il se doutait du sujet qui avait attiré son attention, Mozart… Il craignait déjà qu'elle découvre l'attraction contre-nature qu'il éprouvait pour le prodige autrichien. Qu'en penserait-elle ? Sans doute le renierait-elle ! Il se moquait bien que la cour l'apprenne, pour lui l'avis de sa si chère Maria comptait bien plus. Et cette conscience ! Cette conscience qui ne cessait de lui hurler qu'il était immonde ! Qu'il lui répétait sans cesse que la nature avait créé les hommes et les femmes pour qu'ils se complètent, et non que les hommes aiment d'autres hommes ! Le compositeur italien se trouvait ignoble.

Tout en étant sa plus grande force, Maria était aussi son inavouable faiblesse. Devant elle seule il délaissait sa carapace forgée d'hypocrisie et de manières de courtisans, elle seule savait le cerner dans le moindre repli de son âme torturée. Antonio savait que son amie ne tarderait pas à comprendre quel était le problème et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle devait déjà avoir quelques soupçons…

Ce fut en ressassant ces pensées sombres que le compositeur patienta sur un fauteuil luxueux dans le salon de l'empereur Joseph II, Rosenberg à sa droite. Il était censé lui dire ce qu'il avait pensé du travail de Mozart sur _Les Noces de Figaro_, pour que l'empereur puisse juger de l'intérêt d'aller voir la pièce. Sa connaissance de la cour le laisser penser que la nouvelle de son départ au beau milieu de la représentation avait déjà fait le tour des courtisans. Rosenberg s'en félicitait, lui apprenant qu'il l'avait prestement imité pour ne plus avoir à subir cette ''affligeante hérésie''.

L'empereur arriva enfin, richement toiletté, et accueillit gaiment Salieri qu'il portait en grande estime. Il l'invita avec son intendant à partager un verre de vin de grand millésime, proposition qu'ils ne purent se permettre de refuser.

_ Alors mon bon Salieri, comment avez-vous trouvé le travail de Mozart hier ?l'interrogea l'empereur sans la moindre once de reproche.

_ Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de sa majesté, mais je n'y ai pas assisté dans son intégralité, lui annonça l'italien repentant.

_ Oh vraiment !s'étonna l'empereur qui n'était manifestement pas au courant. Expliquez-vous mon ami.

_ C'était une insulte à la noblesse votre majesté !éructa Rosenberg.

_ Rosenberg !le châtia l'empereur impatient. Je connais déjà votre haine envers Mozart, j'aimerais plutôt connaître l'avis d'un autre musicien. Etes-vous de l'avis de Rosenberg, Salieri ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas resté ?

_ Non, votre majesté. Je ne me serais pas permis de déroger à une de vos demandes sans raison valable.

_ Ah ! Je savais que vous m'étiez trop fidèle, fanfaronna l'empereur. Alors, quelle est donc la raison de vote départ mon bon ami ?

_ Une amie très chère est arrivée hier. Elle avait fait le voyage depuis Londres pour me voir, et elle était très lasse. Nous avons assisté à une première partie de la représentation, mais je la voyais mal en point et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de l'épuiser davantage de peur qu'elle ne finisse souffrante d'un mal persistant.

C'était la vérité, toute la vérité sur l'histoire. Maria n'avait pas voulu partir, mais Antonio l'y avait obligée car il craignait trop pour sa santé. L'empereur pardonna son compositeur et lui proposa un second verre de son millésime.

_ Alors dîtes-moi juste ce que vous avez pensé de ce que vous avez vu !

_ C'est dans la continuité de son travail, grimaça Salieri sans passion. Et vous savez ce que je pense de son travail…

_ Pure hérésie !intervint une nouvelle fois Rosenberg.

Salieri retint un soupir d'agacement. Rosenberg ne connaissait strictement rien en matière de musique et il se permettait pourtant de porter des jugements si durs sur le travail extraordinaire de Mozart. Il n'était pas mieux lui-même, s'il y réfléchissait sérieusement…

_ Il faudra vraiment que vous m'expliquiez les origines de votre rivalité, mon bon Salieri, poursuivit joyeusement l'empereur.

_ Nous ne partageons pas les mêmes valeurs, mentit le compositeur italien. Et ça se ressent dans nos musiques.

_ Fort bien. J'espère tout de même vous voir à la représentation de ce soir. J'apprécierai fort votre compagnie à mes côtés.

_ Ce sera un honneur pour moi, accepta respectueusement Salieri.

_ Alors l'affaire est entendue !trancha l'empereur. Je vous verrais donc ce soir, mon cher ami.

Salieri disposa après s'être incliné respectueusement. Il rentra en toute hâte, voulant s'assurer que Maria se reposer comme il lui avait demandé. Le compositeur fut accueillit par son majordome qui l'informa que son amie n'était pas dans sa chambre, qu'elle lisait auprès du feu. Antonio soupira, défait devant l'entêtement de celle qui fut son amante. Sans plus tarder, il la rejoignit au salon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pov Mozart

La nuit avait été agitée. Après le départ précipité de Salieri, qui sonnait comme une insulte froide et perfide en mon être désœuvré, j'avais passé la soirée dans une auberge, enchainant inlassablement les verres d'alcool jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire me mette à la porte de son établissement. Trop ivre pour rentrer, j'avais passé la nuit dehors, dormant sur la ruelle pavée.

Je m'étais réveillé avec un terrible mal de tête, une envie de vomir soutenue et une colère noire. Mon esprit, pourtant encore embrumé par le sommeil éthylique auquel je m'étais adonné sur cette ingrate couche, n'avait qu'un seul objectif pour la journée : aller trouver Salieri pour m'expliquer avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire dans cet état. Ma propre odeur me donnait la nausée et mes vêtements étaient dans un état déplorable. Déterminé à me rendre chez le compositeur Italien qui m'avait brisé le cœur au plus vite, je marchai d'un pas décidé en direction de ma demeure.

_ Wolfgang !s'écria Constance dès que j'eu passé la porte de chez moi. Mais où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

_ Plus la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi, grognais-je. Fait tes valises et rentre chez ta mère, je te paie le transport.

Si l'élu de mon cœur ne m'avait pas autant humilié la veille, j'aurais certainement agit avec bien plus de délicatesse et de tact, mais comme on dit : « _Avec des si on referait le monde_ ».

_ Quoi, mais Wolfgang…, balbutia Constance choquée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ?

_ Je ne t'aime plus. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, alors pourquoi continuer à se voiler la face.

C'était rude et vraiment inhumain de parler ainsi mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Moi qui m'étais presque toujours trouvé chanceux en amour, voilà qu'un homme me reniait mon amour alors que je n'avais encore jamais rien éprouvé de si fort. C'était douloureux…très douloureux…

_ Mais…

_ Non !la coupais-je. Pas de « mais », je ne t'aime plus alors pars avant que je dise des choses que je pourrais regretter.

Sans lui laisser le temps de pleurnicher plus, je me rendis dans la salle d'eau et, à l'aide de mes domestiques qui me portèrent de l'eau chaude, je me débarrassai de la crasse qui tapissait ma peau. Une fois séparé de l'odeur nauséabonde récoltait à l'auberge de la veille, je m'habillai avec soin et pris un rapide déjeuner avant de me rendre à la demeure de l'Italien qui m'avait offensé.

Comme je m'y attendais, ce fut son majordome qui m'ouvrit. En bon domestique, il savait parfaitement qui j'étais et s'inquiéta de la colère noire qu'il lu sur mon visage encore marqué par la fatigue.

_ Maestro Mozart, me salua-t-il assez froidement. Monsieur ne vous attendait pas. Veuillez patienter ici le temps que je l'informe de votre présence.

_ Du temps je n'en ai plus à perdre, m'énervais-je en le bousculant pour entrer.

_ Monsieur !s'écria-t-il choqué. Vous ne pouvez pas !

Je m'avançai vivement dans l'entrée, parcourant des yeux les portes pour deviner lesquelles dissimulaient le salon où je pensais que l'élu de mon cœur brisé siégeait en cette heure. Arrivant devant une double porte en bois magnifiquement sculptée, je les ouvrais violemment, toujours coursé par le majordome de Salieri. Le maître de maison était effectivement là, allongé sur un épais tapis, devant un feu illuminant ses traits. Il reposait sa tête sur les jambes pliées de sa compagne, qui jouait avec ses cheveux en plaisantant avec lui. Une nouvelle vague de jalousie m'assaillit en le voyant si heureux en sa compagnie. Son rire envahit mes oreilles, serrant mon cœur d'une façon détestable.

_ Toutes mes excuses Monsieur, je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

Salieri releva les yeux vers moi, affichant un air clairement contrarié. Il se releva souplement et aida sa compagne à en faire de même. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire doux, visiblement contente de me revoir et de pouvoir être présentés.

_ Va te reposer Maria, lui ordonna-t-il avec douceur. Je te rejoins dans que j'ai fini.

_ Mais, je croyais que…, protesta-t-elle.

_ S'il-te-plaît, l'interrompit l'Italien. Fais ce que je te dis.

Maria afficha une moue fâchée et le compositeur Italien déposa un bref baisé sur son front avant de l'inciter d'une pression sur son dos à quitter la pièce. Salieri congédia son majordome avant de poser son regard meurtrier sur moi. A quoi m'attendais-je en même temps ? Déjà que nos rapports étaient houleux en temps normal, il n'allait pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts alors que je venais le déranger dans un moment paisible.

_ Mozart, me reçut-il avec une froideur glaciale. Ne vous a-t-on donc pas appris les bonnes manières ?

_ Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ? Monsieur Salieri estime avoir des leçons à donner !le provoquais-je. Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui est parti avant même la fin de la représentation d'un collègue ?

_ Je vous en prie !ricana-t-il sombrement. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour Mozart.

_ C'est vrai que Maestro Salieri est parfait, **lui**, ironisais-je cinglant.

_ Cessez vos enfantillages Mozart, soupira Antonio en se servant un verre d'absinthe. Quelle est la raison de votre venue indésirable ?

Je m'efforçai à conserver mon calme, ne désirant pour rien au monde me ridiculiser par un caprice devant lui. Il voulait jouer les hommes sans cœur ? Il allait être servi !

_ Je me demandais juste quelle était la raison de votre départ précipité hier, expliquais-je sans laisser transparaître d'émotion. Mais maintenant je comprends, je suis juste déçu…

_ Déçu ?s'étonna Salieri en me prêtant enfin un semblant d'attention.

_ Oui, déçu. Je pensais que vous seriez plus dévoué à l'empereur qu'aux charmes des femmes.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il entre dans une colère noire –réaction que je souhaitai provoquer-, Antonio se mit à rire, d'un rire lugubre qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_ Vous ne me connaissez pas Mozart. Il est malvenu de votre part de me juger.

_ Cette réflexion est d'autant plus malvenue venant de vous, lui fis-je remarquer. Vous passer votre temps à juger mon travail alors que vous ne vous y intéressez même pas.

_ Je répète ma question Mozart : pourquoi êtes-vous venu me déranger ?

_ Pour obtenir des excuses de votre part.

Un silence glacial succéda mon ordre indirect. L'élu de mon cœur releva les yeux vers moi. Je voyais sa surprise dans ses yeux, mais aussi sa détermination. Il n'allait pas me présenter d'excuses, il était bien trop fier pour ça.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous avez perturbé ma tranquillité, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller importuner quelqu'un d'autre, me congédia Salieri.

_ Vous serez bien obligé de reconnaître mon talent un jour, sifflais-je en faisant demi-tour.

J'étais déjà suffisamment énervé en arrivant, mais alors là c'était le pompon ! Monsieur Salieri préférait la compagnie de cette femme à quelques maigres heures à écouter mon travail. J'étais dégoûté et déçu. D'une part, je croyais que Salieri était au dessus de cette concupiscence ambiante dans la cour, mais j'étais aussi extrêmement triste de voir qu'il préférait la compagnie des femmes. Je devais bien être le seul de ce siècle à désirer la compagnie d'un autre homme, mais ce n'était pas la compagnie _des_ hommes que je recherchai, juste la _sienne.._.

Je sortis en claquant toutes les portes derrière moi. Pour tenter d'exorciser ma colère, je fis une longue promenade qui me mena finalement à l'opéra. J'y entrai, contrarié en entendant le massacre auquel mon assistant s'adonnait sur **mes **œuvres. Le congédiant rapidement, je repris les commandes pour répéter la partition de la veille pour voir ce qui avait tant dérangé mon cher Antonio, jusqu'à être dérangé de nouveau…

_ Quoi encore ?m'écriais-je excédé.

Me retournant, je fis face à la compagne de Salieri, seule…

_ Que faîtes-vous là ? Il n'y a pas de représentation, donc l'opéra est réservé aux artistes.

_ Etant la chanteuse lyrique de Salieri, c'est un privilège dont je bénéficie, me répondit Maria sans la moindre animosité.

Je soupirai sans faire l'effort de dissimuler ma lassitude. Le cauchemar ne s'arrêtait donc pas là ? Maria s'avança vers la scène, observant rapidement mon orchestre avant de leur sourire gentiment.

_ J'ignore la raison pour laquelle Salieri refuse de nous présenter, mais je trouve ça très insultant. Je voulais m'excuser de l'indélicatesse de mon cher Antonio hier. Me voyant lasse de mon voyage, il s'est trop inquiété et m'a obligée à rentrer. J'aurais tellement aimé écouter l'intégralité de votre travail. Je dois avouer que vous m'intriguez beaucoup depuis que j'ai entendu parler de vous, et le comportement d'Antonio à votre égard suscite ma curiosité. Je sais par sa bouche qu'il prévoit de se rendre à la représentation de ce soir en compagnie de l'empereur, pour se faire pardonner de sa bavure d'hier. Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche, c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'entête à me refuser de m'y rendre aussi. J'en viens donc au but. Je suis venue pour me présenter et vous demander de bien vouloir me faire la faveur de me laisser assister à vos répétitions.

Choqué, oui je l'étais… Comment décrire cette femme ? D'ailleurs, comment la cerner ? Elle était trop proche de Salieri pour être blanche comme neige, comme je la voyais… Le compositeur Italien ne l'aurait pas envoyée. Aussi sournois soit-il, il ne jouerait pas avec une femme, surtout avec celle-ci à laquelle il semblait tenir tout particulièrement.

M'approchant de la chanteuse si douce, je l'enlaçai brièvement, ravi de pouvoir enfin faire sa connaissance.

_ Je suis Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, me présentais-je gaiment. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Wolfgang. Quel est votre nom ?

Je demandais ça par politesse, évidemment, puisque je le connaissais déjà. Mes rapports conflictuels avec Salieri ne me permettaient pas de prendre de risques avec elle. Son rire cristallin résonna quelques secondes, alors qu'un sourire amusé habillait ses lèvres.

_ Je m'appelle Maria Sylviano.

_ La compagne de Salieri ?questionnais-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop curieux.

_ Non, juste une amie de longue date, me sourit-elle.

_ Bien. Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous !l'incitais-je en la conduisant au premier rang pour qu'elle ait une vue parfaite. Vous rappelez-vous à quel moment de la représentation vous êtes partis ?

Je le savais parfaitement, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle remarque l'intérêt que je portai à celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas mon œuvre qu'il avait renié, il avait juste voulu prendre soin de son amie. Peut-être avait-il apprécié finalement…

_ Fin du premier acte, me répondit Maria gentiment. Je n'ai pu savourer que les premières notes de second acte.

_ Bien, alors nous reprendrons de là, l'informais-je ravi qu'elle ait apprécié.

Et c'est exactement ce que je fis, menant mon orchestre avec un enthousiasme débordant. Quand la dernière note mourut dans les airs, ses applaudissements retentirent. Elle se leva pour venir me féliciter et discuta brièvement de musique. Maria était une passionnée et avait très bon goût. Une vraie bouffée d'air entre les inepties de Rosenberg et les critiques infondées de Salieri.

_ Il me faut malheureusement m'en aller, s'attrista-t-elle. Antonio va s'inquiéter et je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

_ Oh, vous partez déjà, soupirais-je.

Maria me fit un petit sourire d'excuse. En moins de 2h, elle avait gagné non seulement gagné mon respect mais aussi mon affection. C'était vraiment une personne extraordinaire. Elle était non seulement talentueuse –elle m'avait accordé la faveur d'entendre sa voix magnifique- mais aussi drôle et cultivée. J'étais sincèrement peiné de la voir s'en aller, et l'étreignais en oubliant les usages. Sans faire plus de manières, elle me rendit mon accolade et me quitta après des au revoir précipités.

J'étais tout de même soulagé qu'elle ne craigne pas Salieri, parce que je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée qu'il fasse du mal à Maria. Sa visite m'avait empli d'espoir et de joie. Non, le départ de Salieri n'était pas dû à son dénigrement de l'œuvre que j'avais composé en songeant à lui, mais en plus il viendrait la voir dans son intégralité. En plus, théoriquement son cœur était toujours à prendre…

Me rappelant brusquement que l'élu de mon cœur serait présent dans l'auditoire ce soir, je me précipitai dans les coulisses, m'agitant frénétiquement pour me préparer à la représentation.


	3. Chapitre 3

Pov omniscient

La foule affluait dans la salle de l'opéra. Antonio Salieri détestait copieusement entendre ces oies piaffer sans même savoir de quoi elle parlait. Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais le compositeur Italien vouait une véritable adoration aux œuvres du prodigue Autrichien. Ses mélodies étaient des caresses sur son âme torturée. Mozart avait, sans le savoir, les clefs de son cœur.

En attendant le début de la représentation, Antonio Salieri songea à la journée étrange qu'il avait passé. Tout se déroulait à merveilles lorsqu'il était allongé près de sa si chère Maria, mais l'arrivée de Mozart l'avait chamboulé. Passer d'une chaleur affectueuse au masque de froideur qu'il arborait pour ces gens de la cour lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie de faux-semblants. L'indifférence qu'il s'efforçait d'exprimer vis-à-vis de Mozart le fatiguait. Maria lui avait souvent fait la réflexion qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme avec lequel elle avait grandi quand elle le voyait à présent. Ça l'effrayait lui-même beaucoup…

Ce qui avait surtout étonné le compositeur Italien, ce fut la réaction du prodigue Autrichien quand il l'avait interrompu alors qu'il passait un agréable moment avec Maria. Il n'aurait pas su décrire l'émotion qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, mais il savait que son orgueil n'avait pas été blessé uniquement par sa désertion lors de la représentation. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de beaucoup plus profond qu'une querelle entre musicien. Cela troublait énormément l'Italien.

La représentation commença enfin, sortant Salieri de ses pensées. L'enthousiasme et la précision avec laquelle Mozart dirigeait sa troupe lui valut une nouvelle fois l'admiration de Salieri. Son travail était vraiment remarquable, encore meilleur que ses précédents ouvrages. Salieri pensa avec tristesse que l'amour qu'il portait à Constance devait lui avoir soufflé les notes de ses brillantes compositions.

Une nouvelle fois remué par cette représentation de génie, dont il n'avait fait qu'écouter la partie musicale, Salieri se força malgré tout à afficher une moue méprisante pour ne pas se trahir auprès des gens de la cour.

_ Alors, mon bon Salieri, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?le questionna l'empereur d'humeur joyeuse.

_ Tout simplement une insulte à la noblesse, majesté. Que penseront les autres pays en voyant que vous laissez cet intrigant soulever votre peuple contre votre pouvoir ? Il faut avorter tout risque de rébellion en retirant _Les Noces de Figaro _de l'affiche au plus vite, lui conseillais-je avec un regard dédaigneux vers le compositeur de talent qui saluait son public.

_ Oh, mais vous avez bien raison Salieri !s'exclama l'empereur à la surprise de l'Italien. Je dois voir ça au plus vite avec Rosenberg ! Je vous laisse Salieri, peut-être pourrons-nous nous voir demain, je l'ignore, mais je dois vous laisser pour le moment.

Et l'empereur partit à toute vitesse sous le regard de Salieri encore éberlué. Il n'avait pas voulu que Mozart tombe en disgrâce auprès de l'empereur, il n'avait même pas songé que ce dernier l'écouterait. Dans un premier temps, le compositeur Italien voulu rattraper le souverain, mais une idée s'imposa à lui. Si Mozart disparaissait de la cour, l'obsession que lui vouait l'Italien ne pouvait qu'en faire de même, et tout redeviendrait normal. Avec le talent dont il faisait preuve, Mozart n'aurait aucun problème à faire valoir son don pour la musique dans un autre pays, et tout le monde s'en porterait mieux. Oui, voilà où était la solution à tous ses problème, et aussi cruelle soit-elle, il comptait bien l'appliquer… même si ça lui brisait le cœur de savoir que Mozart allait bientôt disparaître de sa vie…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Mes _Noces de Figaro_ avaient été retirées d'affiche… Motif : incitant à la remise en cause du pouvoir royal. Mon public Viennois ne voulait plus de moi, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire mes valises pour partir dans un autre pays et croiser les doigts pour faire la rencontre de personnes plus humaines que Salieri.

Salieri… l'homme qui m'avait brisé le cœur… J'étais persuadé qu'il était derrière tout ça. Même si cette pièce avait reçu des réactions mitigées, certains l'avaient acclamée mais seul l'avis négatif de Salieri comptait dans cette cour de faux-semblants écrasants. Da Ponte voulait allait le trouver, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'approcher, et maintenant que j'étais certain qu'il avait détesté les compositions que je lui dédiais secrètement, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'essayer non plus.

J'étais également déçu de ne pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de la délicieuse compagnie de Maria, mais comme elle connaissait Salieri depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, je ne cherchais même pas à lui faire mes adieux comme je devinais qu'il m'interdirait de la voir. Elle allait tellement me manquer…

Ma mésaventure désastreuse m'aura au moins appris quelque chose : les hommes sont encore plus insensibles que les pires femmes en amour. On ne m'y reprendrait pas à m'attacher à un homme sans cœur tel qu'Antonio Salieri, ah ça non ! Maintenant je l'aimais et je le détestai en même temps. J'avais mis tant d'espoirs en lui que je ne m'en retrouvai que plus déçu maintenant qu'il avait organisé ma chute.

Pourtant je savais que c'était _lui_ et personne d'autre, _il_ était le seul à pouvoir me satisfaire par son amour… Il m'avait conquis dès la première fois. Je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de cette carapace froide et en apparence vide, mais de la flamme de passion qui habitait ses yeux quand je le mettais en colère. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je le provoquais sans cesse, même si mes résultats n'étaient pas très concluants… Il fallait croire que je n'attisai ni l'intérêt, ni même la passion du virtuose Italien qui accaparait mon cœur…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit sombre que j'achevai mon paquetage. J'allais voyager léger. Peut-être pourrais-je me rendre en Italie, retracer le parcours de Salieri pour connaître mieux l'individu qui me posait tant problème. Mais j'en revenais toujours à lui… Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me le sortir de la tête ? J'allais devenir fou avec ça !

J'avais perdu Constance, l'espoir que j'avais de conquérir le cœur de Salieri s'était envolé et je m'étais heurté à la désapprobation de l'empereur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tout recommencer dans un autre pays, en espérant ne pas tomber amoureux d'une sombre âme…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Un grand bal était donné par l'empereur. Le compositeur Italien et sa protégée avait bien évidemment étaient conviés. Maria était de toute beauté ce soir, elle illuminait la salle. Salieri était fier de l'avoir à son bras, c'était son seul réconfort en sachant que Mozart avait déjà quitté le pays. L'empereur ayant appris que Maria chantait, il demanda à Salieri de l'accompagner au piano afin de leur donner un petit concert improvisé. La protégée du maestro avait une voix chargée d'émotions qu'il était très agréable d'écouter, ce qui lui valut les acclamations bien méritées de son public.

_ Bravo, mon amie, applaudit l'empereur ravi. Mais quelle voix magnifique !

Maria s'inclina respectueusement devant l'empereur. Ce dernier fit face à la foule avec un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

_ Mes très chers convives, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que notre ami Antonio Salieri est désormais notre _maître de chapelle impériale _!

Les applaudissements fusèrent, gênant Salieri qui n'appréciait pas d'être acclamé pour un travail qu'il trouvait médiocre et qui ne s'attendait pas à être élevé à ce poste. Le sourire doux que lui adressa Maria fut la seule véritable récompense qu'il aurait pu attendre, et encore, la culpabilité le rongeait toujours.

_ Et je vous annonce aussi que Mozart a cessé de nous insulter avec ses ouvrages incitant à renier la noblesse. Il a décidé de quitter le pays après son échec cuisant.

Toujours aussi hypocrite, la cour applaudit la ''décision'' de l'empereur. Pour Salieri, c'était une énorme erreur. Il ne prit pas la peine d'applaudir cette idiotie, et, se retournant vers son amie, il lut une peine sincère et un grand déroutement. Peut-être le connaissait-elle trop, ou peut-être n'était-il pas assez inexpressif en sa présence, il l'ignorait, mais il suivit l'infiltration de la suspicion qu'elle avait en cernant dans ses yeux la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Le compositeur put voir la colère grandir dans ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de rattraper son poignet assez tôt, sa main avait déjà giflé sa joue. Le son se répercuta dans toute la salle de réception, faisant converger sur eux les regards avides des vautours de la cour, friands de ce genre d'accrochage.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de la supplier de se retirer pour discuter de ce sujet sensible en privé, Salieri n'eu plus qu'à la suivre alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas rageur, l'appelant avec désespoir. Malgré ses nombreuses supplications, Maria ne se retourna pas vers son ancien ami, ne faisant qu'accroître son sentiment de mal-être. Comme elle connaissait parfaitement le dédale de rues de la ville, elle n'eut aucune peine à le semer.

Une fois certain d'avoir perdu sa trace, Antonio Salieri eut besoin d'un moment avant de réaliser quels étaient ses projets. Il courut pour rejoindre sa demeure, se moquant bien que les passants le dévisageaient telle une bête curieuse. Sa chère Maria s'y trouvait. Elle était justement en train de balancer aux feux les arias qu'il avait composés pour elle la veille. S'il subsistait encore le moindre doute qu'elle était dans une rage noire, il s'évapora lorsque la main de Maria heurta avec violence la joue de l'Italien pour la seconde fois de la journée.

_ Maria, je peux t'expliquer…

_ M'expliquer quoi ?hurla-t-elle. Ta bassesse ? Ta soif de gloire ? Ton ignorance ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Je refuse de vivre sous le même toit qu'un inconnu, je m'en vais. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, _Monsieur le maître de Chapelle Impériale_, cracha-t-elle avec un mépris palpable.

_ Non ! Maria ! Attend ! Je peux t'expliquer, c'est un accident !débita Salieri affolé tout en tentant de la retenir. Je ne voulais pas le faire tomber, je ne pensais pas que l'empereur m'écouterait !

_ « _Une insulte à la noblesse_ » !cita Maria. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait laisser passer ça, aussi stupide soit-il !

_ Je ne voulais pas faire tomber Mozart en disgrâce, chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête honteux.

Rien que cet aveu lui coutait beaucoup, car il admettait sans le dire qu'il n'avait absolument rien contre le travail talentueux de son rival. Bien d'autres seraient passés à côtés de cet aveu muet, mais Maria le connaissait trop pour faire l'erreur.

_ Expliques toi, exigea-t-elle froidement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Antonio Salieri expira longuement, se préparant à passer le plus humiliant moment de sa vie, celui où il devrait admettre à la seule personne qui importait vraiment à ses yeux qu'il nourrissait une passion contrenature pour son rival…

Les minutes qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour Salieri. Il fuyait le regard de son amie, buttait sur tous les mots, parvenait difficilement à s'exprimer de façon cohérente… Il se sentait si bête, si nu devant les yeux émeraude de Maria.

_ C'est une plaisanterie, une mauvaise blague, rassure-moi, blanchit Maria éberluée à la fin de son discours.

Salieri baissa la tête, trop honteux pour croiser son regard. Il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, évidemment, il n'en n'avait pas trouvé le courage. Sans le savoir, il aggravait son cas. Bien sûr, elle l'avait deviné, et l'entêtement dont il faisait preuve pour essayer de lui dissimuler l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Mozart l'énervait prodigieusement.

_ « _Insulte_ » ! « _Rébellion_ » ! « _Intrigant_ » !énuméra-t-elle rouge de colère. Et tu croyais vraiment que l'empereur ne t'écouterait pas ?

_ Maria je suis dés…

_ Je me moque bien que tu sois désolé !me coupa-t-elle hystérique. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça ! Et puis à quoi ça sert que je me tue à te faire la morale ? Je ne te reconnais même plus… L'Antonio Salieri que je connais est mort, et enterré…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, devant le compositeur de plus en plus désemparé et incapable de réagir correctement. Toujours digne, elle effaça les perles salées qui perlaient de ses yeux émeraude. Le compositeur s'avança d'un pas et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais elle recula immédiatement, secouant délibérément la tête.

_ Non, je n'en peux plus. Tu n'es pas celui que j'ai connu. Depuis que je suis revenue, tu te montres froid, manipulateur et cachottier, même avec moi.

Ses yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes, mais elle usa de toute sa détermination pour les retenir. Se détournant sans un regard de plus pour son ancien ami et amant, Maria se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il lui prêtait et fit ses bagages rapidement, sous les yeux effarés de Salieri.

_ Non ! Je t'en prie Maria ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je vais faire des efforts pour changer !lui promit-il avec un empressement traduisant son affolement.

Sans prêter attention à ses supplications, Maria acheva sa valise et descendit l'escalier majestueux pour se rendre sur le pas de la porte avec. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir ladite porte, Salieri se jeta à ses pieds, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa taille fine, ses yeux ruisselants de larmes.

_ Je t'en supplie Maria !sanglota le compositeur Italien. Reste ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Je t'aime ! Tu le sais bien !

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas, rectifia Maria sans pour autant en être offensée.

_ Mais bien sûr que si !s'entêta Salieri en se relevant. Et je vais te le prouver !

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Le baiser fut agréable aux deux anciens amants, mais il manquait quelque chose. Ils s'aimaient, mais pas assez pour être un couple car tous deux recherchaient autre chose. Malgré le plaisir de ce baiser, Maria se recula pour regarder Antonio.

_ Tu le sens aussi bien que moi, soupira-t-elle tristement. Il y a quelque chose qui manque. Tu as beau m'aimer, je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur, je ne suis pas _lui_.

Salieri était mortifié qu'elle sache qu'il était attiré par un homme. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il priait tous les dieux du ciel pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, mais visiblement ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

_ C'est contrenature, ignoble, innommable, ça ne devrait même pas exister, siffla Antonio. Je me dégoûte.

Il ne comprit pas la soudaine vague de larmes qui dévala les joues de celle qui le connaissait si bien.

_ Alors je suis une aberration, chuchota-t-elle la tête baissée. J'aime une femme.

Le sang du compositeur de la cour se glaça à cet aveu. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? En reniant cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour Mozart, il avait réprouvé celui qui chauffait le cœur de sa douce Maria ! Décidemment, il n'avait aucun talent avec les mots…

_ Maria, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça, je…, balbutia-t-il.

_ De toute façon ça ne change rien, le coupa Maria en retrouvant son calme. La cour t'a pourrie par ses hypocrisies, tu n'es plus le même.

_ Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper, la supplia l'Italien désemparé. Je t'en prie, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Maria prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir puis le fixa dans le fond des yeux pour évaluer sa sincérité. Satisfaite de la détermination qu'elle y lu, elle lui posa son ultimatum.

_ Rétablis la vérité, admet tes tords et répare tes erreurs. Quand tout cela sera fait, je pourrais penser à revenir vers toi.

Déposant un dernier chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'Italien, Maria le regarda encore quelques secondes, les yeux noyés de larmes, et monta dans sa berline avant que son cocher claque le fouet, l'emportant loin du compositeur au cœur déchiré.


	4. Chapitre 4

Pov omniscient

Dans un premier temps blanc comme la mort, Salieri rentra dans une démarche de mort-vivant, puis il se laissa choir au sol, éclatant en sanglot douloureux. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ? D'abord cet excité de Mozart qui venait troubler le cours serein sa vie, puis le départ de la personne pour laquelle il aurait tout donné, sa musique comprise…

La rage s'empara alors de son être. Il mit tout sur le compte de ce Mozart de pacotille, ce compositeur qui n'était encore qu'un enfant démuni du sens des réalités et qui lui avait fait perdre sa dignité et sa Maria ! Ce même compositeur qui avait détruit son inspiration et ôté Morphée de ses nuits en le forçant à l'aimer ! Oui, tout était entièrement de sa faute ! Et il comptait bien lui faire payer ses souffrances… mais pas de suite, il allait d'abord obéir à Maria, ensuite il s'occuperait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet Autrichien de malheur…

La douleur lui oppressa à nouveau la poitrine. Sa Maria… Il venait de perdre Maria… Elle, si douce, qui avait toujours su lire en lui, le réconforter, lui apporter le seul amour dont il avait besoin… Combien de compositions lui avait-il écrites ? Il ne les comptait guère plus… De toute cette cours d'impudentes personnes démunies de la moindre passion, l'avis de Maria était le seul qui comptait. Elle était la seule devant qui il abaissait les barricades protégeant son âme, la seule qui ai vraiment partagé sa vie. Et il l'avait perdue…

Oh oui, Mozart allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

J'avais finalement cédé à ma curiosité, mon cœur malade d'amour prenant le dessus, et je m'étais donc lancé sur les traces d'Antonio Salieri. Inutile de préciser que j'avais reçu très peu de coopération –comme tout le monde nous savait rival- et donc que mes recherches s'étaient résumées à un nom, une année de naissance et un domicile depuis longtemps vendu à une autre famille. Pas très brillant, mais une vieille dame qui avait su me donner quelques informations –très douteuses puisqu'elle ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête- m'avait prit pour un de ses amis et elle avait fait en sorte de m'obtenir une salle de concert. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ma musique était appréciée ici.

Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'Antonio –ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, il n'allait tout de même pas m'écrire pour me demander sur j'allais bien alors qu'il me détestait…-, ni de Maria… Ils me manquaient tous les deux, bien que je conserve une profonde amertume pour la bassesse de Salieri. Mais je l'aimais toujours, malgré tout… Il continuait d'hanter mes nuits et je continuai de lui écrire des compositions avec le sang de mon amour pour lui. J'espérai juste que nous pourrions nous revoir, ainsi je pourrais lui soumettre mon travail et peut-être changerait-il d'avis sur ma musique… Quand je dis «_j'espérai_ », il aurait été plus correct de vous dire que je songeais sérieusement à aller le trouver pour provoquer cette nouvelle rencontre. Antonio me manquait, bien plus que Constance à qui je ne pensai pratiquement jamais depuis que j'avais quitté Vienne.

Chaque jour, je pensai à lui. Je me demandai à chaque instant : « _Que peut-il bien faire ? Est-il en train de composer ? Est-il dans les bras d'une femme dont il ne retiendra pas le nom ? Pense-t-il à moi ?»… _Autant de questions qui m'empêchaient de tourner la page sur cette sinistre affaire. Ici, bien que distant de tant de kilomètres de Salieri, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui. C'était la ville dans laquelle il avait vu le jour et grandis, je me doutai bien que jamais il ne m'y aurait emmené pour me montrer la beauté de cet endroit au charme modeste… En y pensant, je me sentais assez bête de réfléchir ainsi. Comment oublier quelqu'un en cherchant à retracer son parcours ? Non, la vérité était que j'étais incapable de l'oublier, et même si c'était le cas, je n'en n'aurais pas envie…

Da Ponte avait finit par rentrer à Vienne, énervé par ma passivité. L'ancien librettiste de mon aimée sans cœur estimait que je devais aller chercher des explications chez Salieri pour recouvrer un infime pan de ma dignité. Mais j'en étais incapable… Cet ouvrage était la clef de mon cœur et je ne supporterai pas qu'il critique sans le savoir mon amour infini pour lui…

Justement, je pensai à Da Ponte puisqu'il m'avait écrit une lettre, qui était en ce moment même entre mes mains. Son humeur semblait très joviale alors qu'il m'annonçait de plaisants bouleversements dans la cour. Il m'invita à regagner Vienne, m'expliquant que l'empereur n'avait plus son fétiche compositeur Italien pour honorer ses travaux. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Mais où était Antonio ? Lui était-il arrivé un malheur ? Etait-il souffrant ? Etait-il… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas alors que mon amour à son égard lui était encore inconnu ! Non, mon Antonio ne pouvait pas m'avoir abandonné sur cette terre, condamné à l'errance éternelle ! Je m'y refusai, mais si tel était le cas, je m'empresserai de le rejoindre…

Il ne me restait plus qu'à décider que faire… Je pouvais écrire à Da Ponte pour qu'il réponde à mes questions et ne me précipiter à Vienne que si ses réponses étaient inquiétantes, ou je pouvais faire mes valises dans la seconde, ne pas prendre le temps de finir les compositions que je lui dédiai, et m'élancer à la recherche de mon Antonio… Je ne savais plus quoi faire. En m'affolant inutilement je prendrais le risque de me ridiculiser auprès de Salieri –ce dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin- et de lui donner encore plus de pouvoir sur moi, mais en attendant passivement ici il se pourrait que mon aimé rejoigne les anges avant que j'aie eu l'occasion de le revoir une dernière fois…

Déchiré par ce choix trop difficile, je choisis de faire le vide dans mon esprit avant de prendre ma décision. Une seule solution pour cela : la musique.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Salieri était toujours dans une rage destructrice et automutilatrice. Après le départ de Maria, il avait ravagé sa chambre, cassant tous les meubles sur son passage, puis il s'était dirigé vers le palais royal. Le compositeur Italien y avait croisé Rosenberg qui fit la bêtise de lui demander les raisons de sa colère noire. L'insignifiant personnage fut donc le premier de la liste rédemptrice de Salieri à connaître le vrai fond de la pensée de ce dernier sur sa personne. Il ne lui épargna rien, révélant même à la cour qui les reluquait certains complots très compromettant auxquels l'Italien n'avait pas prit part.

L'empereur était furieux mais Salieri s'en moquait éperdument et lui annonça sa démission. Joseph II tenta tant bien que mal de retenir Antonio, le prenant à part, essayant de comprendre sa colère, lui assurant que son éclat ne lui serait pas reproché, mais malgré tout l'Italien s'entêta à donner sa démission. L'empereur crut que lui laisser du temps pourrait lui être bénéfique -peut-être était-il surmené ?- et revint le voir le lendemain, mais sa réponse fut la même et l'Italien préparait déjà son voyage dans son pays natal.

Pourquoi rentrait-il en Italie ? Certainement pas pour revoir le pays dans lequel il avait grandit ni pour visiter de la famille, juste pour aller chercher cet impudent de Mozart qui le provoquait une énième fois par le choix du pays dans lequel il avait voulu s'installer pour jouer sa musique. N'étant pas sourd aux cancans de la cour, il ne lui avait pas était difficile d'apprendre que Da Ponte revenait d'Italie, là où il avait laissé Mozart. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller le voir pour lui demander dans quelle ville cet énergumène était resté, il connaissait assez l'individu pour deviner qu'il avait choisi la ville dans laquelle il était né.

L'Italien ne prit pas grand-chose dans ses valises, pressé de se venger de l'Autrichien qui avait gâché sa vie. Il appréhendait cependant la réaction de sa douce Maria. Nul doute qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ses manières brutales, mais il estimait que le résultat final répondait à ses attentes.

Le voyage lui parut durer une éternité tant il était empressé de mettre à exécution sa vengeance, mais s'il était franc et honnête envers lui-même, il aurait réalisé qu'il était juste impatient à l'idée de revoir l'Autrichien qui lui avait si habilement dérobé son cœur.

Quand il arriva enfin, il se laissa surprendre par un élan de nostalgie au souvenir de son enfance lointaine dans cette ville. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Maria, ici qu'ils avaient tant joué ensemble, ici qu'ils avaient donné leur tout premier concert… Oubliant momentanément sa rancœur, il vagabonda dans les rues qui avaient connus ses rires et ses jeux avec sa chère Maria. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement à l'étroite salle qui avait hébergé son premier concert. A l'époque, c'était sa voisine fraichement veuve qui s'était prise de passion pour sa musique et avait joué de ses relations pour qu'il puisse jouer musique là. C'était très modeste, mais le succès était bien présent et Salieri en conservait plus de fierté que des nombreux succès qu'il avait connu à la cour.

Toujours perdu dans sa transe, Antonio poussa la porte de la petite salle de représentation de son village d'enfance. Toute mélancolie déserta son âme quand il aperçu Mozart, assis sur le banc devant le piano sur lequel il avait lui-même joué étant jeune, et travaillant sur une composition encore plus belle et soignée que ses précédentes. Il devait vraiment être amoureux de Constance pour qu'elle lui inspire de si belles mélodies. Son sourire béat et rêveur ne pouvait qu'être la signature de son cœur amoureux… et Salieri allait se faire un plaisir de le faire déchanter…

Claquant avec force la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer, pour faire sortir le prodige de ses rêveries amoureuses, le compositeur Italien dévisagea froidement Mozart qui sursauta. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, bondissant de l'estrade à peine surélevée pour le rejoindre.

_ Salieri ? Mais… mais… Mais où étiez-vous donc ? On dit que vous avez laissé votre poste ! Je vous croyez souffrant ou même…, débita l'Autrichien chamboulé.

Dès qu'il l'eut à sa portée, le compositeur fétiche de l'empereur Joseph II saisit l'Autrichien par l'encolure et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser violent. Il se fichait bien de savoir que son rival s'était inquiété, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sa vengeance. Salieri ne laissa pas une chance à son rival de réagir ou même de profiter de ce baiser agressif avant de le repousser et de lui assener un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, vif comme l'éclair…

Alors que Mozart, choqué par tout ce qui venait de se passer, regardait son ainé depuis le sol où il était agenouillé après la force du coup qui lui avait été donné, l'Italien continua de l'accabler, toujours bouillant de haine à son égard.

_ Je vous déteste Mozart !hurla-t-il fou de rage. Je vous déteste vous, et votre musique de mirliton que vous me forcez à aimer J'étais un homme respectable avant de vous rencontrer, avant que vous me forciez à vous aimer ! J'étais heureux ! Et maintenant j'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais ! Pour quelqu'un à la personnalité d'un enfant, je vous trouve bien retors à jouer ainsi avec la vie des gens !

Voir Mozart toujours par terre sans réaction énerva encore plus le compositeur Italien qui l'empoigna violemment pour le relever.

_ Alors maintenant vous allez me dire où elle est !exigea Antonio.

_ Mais qui ?s'étonna Mozart vraiment sonné.

_ Maria !cria Salieri en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Ne faîte pas le malin avec moi et dîtes-moi où elle est !

Une telle proximité avec l'aimé des Dieux troublait profondément Salieri. Deux pulsions opposées le tentaient : d'un côté il avait envie de l'étrangler pour mettre fin à ses problèmes avec lui, de l'autre il voulait assouvir la passion violente qui faisait rage dans ses veines.

_ Quoi ? Vous avez perdu Maria ! Vous ne savez pas où elle est ?s'emporta à son tour Mozart.

La colère l'emporta sur la passion et Salieri offrit à son rival un second coup de poing qui l'envoya au tapis recracher le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Même la lèvre fendue et les cheveux en bataille, Salieri éprouvait toujours cette inquiétante attirance malsaine pour le prodige Autrichien.

_ Ne vous moquez pas de moi Mozart, siffla Salieri en rodant autour de sa proie. Vous n'avez rien d'une innocente personne et maintenant que je le sais, je ne vous laisserez plus me manipuler. Alors répondez à ma question : où est Maria ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle penserait un grand bien de ce que vous faîtes, intervint une voix dure de jugements derrière lui. Ce n'est certainement pas la façon dont elle aurait souhaité que vous répariez vos erreurs.

Salieri reconnut la voix de cet homme. C'était le majordome de Maria, un homme froid et sans pitié, ancien mercenaire aujourd'hui entièrement dévoué au bien-être de son amie d'enfance. Pourquoi un garde du corps ? Tout simplement parce que Maria avait un père surprotecteur et qu'il n'avait pas été difficile pour elle d'amadouer ce truand avec sa douce innée et bienveillante.

Il s'avança en dévisageant froidement Salieri et aida Mozart à se remettre sur ses pieds. Alors qu'il était baissé, le compositeur put apercevoir l'éclat de la lame de son sabre dépassant de son manteau. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus à force. La première fois qu'il avait rendu visite sans la prévenir de sa visite, le garde du corps de Maria avait faillit le saigner sur place et il avait fallut que Maria intervienne pour lui expliquer qu'il était un ami.

_ Où est Maria ?l'interrogea froidement Salieri.

_ Elle était chez vous il y a une semaine, de là j'ai perdu sa trace, soupira le majordome.

_ Comment ça « perdu sa trace » ?demanda Salieri en se sentant défaillir.

Le garde du corps se retourna lentement vers le compositeur Italien, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. L'agressivité avait quitté ses traits de combattants, inquiétant encore plus Salieri. Il savait que le majordome de Maria avait une grande affection pour cette dernière, qu'il la protégerait au péril de sa vie parce qu'il la considérait comme sa propre fille, alors il avait de quoi avoir peur…

_ Je…

Il baissa la tête, toussa et se reprit après une ou deux minutes de silence, les deux musiciens hurlant presque de frustration devant sa lenteur.

_ Elle avait quitté la maison avec Miss Elisabeth et…

_ Son amante ?devina Salieri.

_ Oui. Enfin, elle l'a été… Comme elle ne m'avait pas prévenu de son départ, j'ai pensé qu'elle n'allait faire qu'un petit tour, alors j'ai cherché où elle avait bien put aller. J'ai pensé qu'elle se serait certainement réfugiée chez vous, alors je m'y suis rendu. Il y avait des traces de lutte dans le salon et l'entrée. J'ai retrouvé le corps sans vie de Miss Elisabeth et ceci…, expliqua-t-il en sortant un pendentif de la poche de sa veste.

Salieri le prit entre ses mains tremblantes. Il savait parfaitement bien à qui appartenait ce pendentif. C'était celui qu'il avait offert à Maria après leur premier concert… Il représentait un soleil, ce qu'elle était pour lui, et elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Une goutte de sang maculait un des rayons de soleil.

_ Oh seigneur, murmura Salieri d'une voix tremblante.

_ Et il y avait ceci pour vous, poursuivit le garde du corps. Je l'ai lu en pensant trouver une signature, mais comme il n'y en avait pas je vous l'ai apporté en espérant que vous pussiez m'éclairer. Mes hommes sont sur le terrain en attendant, ils essayent de glaner des informations et ils ont carte blanche pour la retrouver et la récupérer.

Le compositeur préféré de Joseph II hocha fébrilement la tête, fixant toujours le collier de son amie d'enfance, et récupéra la lettre de sa main encore tremblante. La bile lui monta à la gorge quand il reconnut l'écriture détestable de l'individu qu'il avait contrarié.

_Mon « cher » Salieri,_

_Oui, si tu te le demandes, c'est effectivement moi qui ai ta Maria, mais tu devais t'en douter. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu m'as pris ma notoriété à la cour, ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, alors je te prends ce qui est le plus cher à tes yeux : Maria…_

_Comment la récupérer ? Je veux, non, __**j'exige**__, des excuses publiques et le rétablissement de la vérité, à savoir que ce qui a été dit dans l'enceinte du palais royal n'était qu'inepties et calomnies. Après avoir rétablit mon honneur, vous serez libre de disparaître définitivement du paysage de la cour avec votre amie._

_Une dernière chose : je m'impatiente vite…_

Salieri était pâle comme la mort lorsqu'il replia le bout de papier. Maria était en vie, **pour** **le** **moment**, mais celle qu'elle aimait avait été tuée par **sa** faute et elle risquait de connaître le même sort. Il n'avait pas de doute sur l'identité de celui qui avait écrit cette lettre, et il comptait bien lui faire payer ces menaces de son sang. Jamais personne n'avait touché sa Maria impunément.

_ Rosenberg, c'est Rosenberg qui l'a…, accusa Salieri la mâchoire serrée par la rage noire dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ Rosenberg !s'écria Mozart dans une colère noire. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à ce mécréant ! Laissez-moi juste le temps de rassembler quelques affaires et je me mets en route pour aller régler le compte de cet écervelé !

Salieri arqua un sourcil, étonné par le feu avec laquelle Mozart promettait de protéger Maria. Il ne la connaissait pas. En sachant qu'elle était si proche de lui, Mozart aurait dû la détestait souverainement, comme il devrait haïr le compositeur Italien aussi…

_ Vous restez là vous, rétorqua froidement Salieri. Vous êtes externe au problème, vous m'apportez déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça.

Salieri ignora l'expression choquée et blessée se peignant sur le visage de son rival.

_ Je vais vous raccompagner à Vienne et nous irons chez cet abject individu la récupérer, planifia Salieri en se retournant vers le majordome.

_ Bien monsieur, répondit respectueusement le garde du corps de Maria.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait monsieur, mais il fallait se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose qu'il voulait : les renseignements sur le tortionnaire de Maria. Adressant un dernier regard noir à Mozart, Salieri serra le pendentif de sa Maria dans la main et se détourna en priant pour ne plus recroiser Mozart qui avait déjà suffisamment compliqué sa vie. A cause de lui sa vie avait dérapé, la femme qu'aimait Maria était morte et son amie était dans les mains perfides de Rosenberg.

Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur et Rosenberg allait le payer de sa tête…


	5. Chapitre 5

Pov Mozart

Choqué. Il n'y avait que ce mot pour décrire mon état d'esprit actuel. Résumé des évènements : je jouai du piano, Salieri est arrivé, Salieri m'a embrassé –pas que je m'en plaigne mais… pourquoi ? le plus beau moment de ma vie…-, Salieri m'a frappé –et pas qu'un peu, nettement moins agréable-, il m'a avoué m'aimer –encore un très beau moment- mais me détestait en même temps –encore une fois, ce fut nettement moins beau- et m'avait accusé d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Maria. Bref, ça avait été très mouvementé qui avait cumulé les plus beau moments de ma vie –au nombre de 2- et les plus désagréables -idem.

Le plus inquiétant restait la disparition de ma petite Maria –je disais _ma_ car je m'y étais énormément attaché. Antonio s'inquiétait, donc il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, sans même parler de cette armoire à glace semblant elle-même assez angoissée à l'idée que Maria ait disparue. Bien. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser au baiser de Salieri, qui m'avait retourné la cervelle, pour me concentrer sur Maria. Maintenant qu'Antonio était partit, je pouvais à loisir lui désobéir. Il y avait une seconde porte dans cette salle, une porte qui donnait sur la rue de derrière, ainsi il ne me verrait pas sortir.

Je courus vers le petit hôtel dans lequel je logeai, croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le même que celui de Salieri. Miraculeusement, la chance me sourit puisque ce ne fut pas le cas. Je sautais sur l'occasion lorsque je vis un bel étalon à vendre. Comme les premiers jours de voyage étaient simples –les routes ne se divisaient pas sans cesse-, je m'accordais quelques rêveries douces. De quoi rêvais-je ? Des lèvres chaudes de Salieri, évidemment ! Ce trop court moment d'extase, bien que dépourvu de la moindre douceur, m'avait inspiré plus que jamais. Si j'étais devant mon piano, j'aurais put composer tout un récital juste en me basant sur le déluge de passion que j'avais éprouvé durant ces brèves secondes. Je l'aimais, aucun doute sur ce point, et maintenant que je savais que c'était réciproque j'allais tout faire pour effacer la haine afin de laisser tout l'espace à l'amour dans notre duo.

Les jours passèrent. Je voyageais sans prendre le temps de me reposer beaucoup, me contentant de faire quelques pauses trop longues pour ma monture. Je voulais arriver le plus vite possible à Vienne, c'était d'une importance capitale pour moi. Peut-être Antonio cesserait-il de me juger si durement s'il s'apercevait que je savais m'impliquer sérieusement dans un projet, mais l'essentiel restait de retrouver Maria en vie –et de se venger le plus cruellement possible de Rosenberg…

A qui voulais-je faire croire ça ? Malgré tout le mal qu'il pourrait me faire, à moi ou même à Antonio et Maria, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui ôter la vie. Je me sentais si impuissant en cet instant… Je pourrais me contenter de le dénoncer à l'empereur ! Sachant qu'il appréciait énormément Salieri, il viendrait automatiquement à sa rescousse en s'occupant de Rosenberg, cet être abject.

Maintenant mon plan était posé : j'allais sauver Maria des griffes immondes de Rosenberg et je conquerrais le cœur froid de mon Antonio !

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Salieri était tendu. Il voyageait sans s'accorder la moindre nuit de repos de peur d'arriver trop tard. Vienne n'était pas à l'autre bout du monde, mais ce n'était tout de même pas la porte à côté. Sa notoriété l'aidait à renouveler sans cesse mes transports, les villageois lui prêtaient aisément leurs montures, certains autres le –ou plutôt eux puisque le garde du corps de Maria était toujours avec lui- conduisaient en berline, pour les plus aisés, et c'était le seul moment où il s'accordait un peu de repos.

Ses rêves le menèrent tout naturellement au baiser qu'il avait imposé à Mozart, ce bref moment pendant lequel son cœur s'était enflé d'une passion libératrice et dont il ne s'était pas permis de profiter. Dans ses songes, il était libre de désirer le cœur de son rival et de revivre au ralentit ce moment qu'il aurait dû prolonger. Mais, à son réveil, tout revint à la normale et il s'interdit de nouveau d'éprouver de l'affection pour Mozart. Qu'importe ce que Maria en penserait, il aurait tout le loisir de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait strictement pas d'amour entre Mozart et lui quand il l'aurait retrouvée. Oui, il voulait se convaincre de cela.

Les jours lui paraissaient encore plus long qu'à l'allée, il ne désirait qu'une chose : passer ses mains autour de la gorge fripée de Rosenberg et serrait sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il exhale son dernier souffle. Sa haine n'avait jamais connu un tel sommet, même avec Mozart. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser mourir si facilement, ça non… Peut-être le laisserait-il quelques heures entre les mains calleuses du garde du corps de Maria… il était assez bon en matière de torture selon les dires de la population, c'était l'occasion idéale de vérifier cette affirmation.

Plusieurs plans de tortures naissaient dans son esprit noyé par la rage, tous plus sanglant les uns que les autres. Oh oui ! Rosenberg allait l'implorer de l'achever… Quel simple d'esprit ! Avoir pensé que lui, simple courtisant de Joseph II, pouvait s'en prendre à **sa **Maria. Il ignorait encore que sa cruauté n'avait pas de limite quand on touchait à elle…

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Vienne, Salieri demanda au garde du corps de faire le tour par derrière, pour provoquer un effet de surprise déstabilisant l'horripilant personnage dont la vie était sur le point de prendre fin. Alors qu'il s'avançait sans bruit vers la porte, espérant pouvoir espionner par la fenêtre pour avoir toutes les cartes en main quand il entrerait, un homme surgit de nulle part s'abaissa pour ramasser des pierres au sol et les envoyer habilement sur les vitres, les brisants à desseins.

_ Rosenberg !hurla une voix masculine. Sortez qu'on s'explique !

Salieri soupira, se frappant doucement le front contre le mur du bâtiment derrière lequel il se cachait, demandant silencieusement au ciel ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Mozart était en train de faire tout rater… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ligoté dans un coin avant de partir ? Comment avait-il put oublier qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à désobéir à ses ordres ? Tant pis, maintenant il allait devoir faire avec…

Rosenberg sortit de chez lui, rouge de colère. Celle de Salieri réapparut en même temps que lui. Par miracle, Mozart ne trahit pas son plan en criant qu'il savait pour la lettre et il fut une précieuse diversion alors que Salieri les contournait pour s'introduire dans la demeure de Rosenberg.

_ Mais vous êtes devenu fou ?s'écria Rosenberg hystérique.

_ **Vous** êtes fou !répondit puérilement Mozart. Ou alors vos oreilles sont bouchées parce que ma musique était parfaite, vous n'aviez pas le droit de la critiquer ! Vous n'y connaissez rien en musique ! Vous n'êtes qu'un prétentieux sans la moindre intelligence ni d'avis propre ! Vous êtes un mouton ! Faîtes Bêêêêêh pour voir ?

Même si Salieri était consterné par le comportement de son homologue Autrichien, il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'il venait de passer le seuil sans avoir à se préoccuper de Rosenberg. Il croisa le garde du corps de Maria et ils échangèrent un regard pour déterminer lequel descendait à la cave. Etant plus proche de la porte, le majordome de Maria s'en chargea alors que Salieri farfouillait par-ci, par-là pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux ou suspect.

Le cours des évènements fut basculé par l'arrivée inattendu de Rosenberg qui, excédé par le comportement de Mozart, avait finalement décidé de l'ignorer. Salieri se dissimula rapidement derrière une porte alors que la dispute entre l'ignoble Rosenberg et l'enfantin Mozart se poursuivait. Le garde du corps de Maria parvint à la faire sortir discrètement, par la porte d'entrée, mais alors qu'il essayait d'en faire de même le parquet craqua sous son poids et il fut repéré.

_ Qui diable êtes-vous ?tonna Rosenberg.

Salieri choisit ce moment pour faire connaître sa présence, s'approchant de l'intendant par derrière pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, serrant avec force. Rosenberg tremblait de peur, trop effrayé pour se retourner.

_ Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pourriez lui faire du mal sans avoir à vous inquiéter ?siffla-t-il rageur.

Le garde du corps de Maria laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire sadique des plus inquiétants. Il sortit un couteau bien aiguisé, jouant de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux du perfide personnage. Mozart, qu'ils avaient pratiquement oublié, se réveilla à la vue de la lame et se jeta sur le garde du corps pour l'empêcher d'égorger Rosenberg, bousculant au passage Salieri qui tomba à la renverse, libérant accidentellement celui qu'il retenait.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Rosenberg qui se précipita dehors après avoir récupéré l'arme. Salieri se releva, mais pas assez vite. Il ne put qu'assister à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, totalement horrifié. Rosenberg brandit le poignard et l'enfonça dans l'abdomen de sa douce Maria qui eut un hoquet de douleur et de surprise.

_ Non !cria Salieri désespéré. Non !

Il se précipita sur eux alors que Maria s'écroulait à genoux, les mains sur son ventre et son visage crispé par la douleur. Ignorant le poignard toujours en sa possession, il se jeta sur Rosenberg et le roua de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance –ce qui ne fut pas particulièrement long. Faisant fi de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bras à la suite l'entaille superficielle que lui avait infligée Rosenberg, il s'agenouilla rapidement près de sa douce, pressant frénétiquement sa main dans la sienne.

Ses yeux émeraude étaient entrouverts, un léger et doux sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait une main tremblante pour caresser la joue de l'Italien tendrement. La pluie commença à tomber, comme si les anges pleuraient la mort imminente d'un des leurs.

_ Tu m'as manqué Antonio, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Mais je vais rester avec toi maintenant ma chérie, lui promit-il alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Tu vas guérir et on ne va plus se séparer, on sera très heureux. Regarde !se souvint-il en sortant son pendentif de la poche de sa veste.

_ Oh, tu l'as retrouvé, sourit faiblement Maria.

_ La chaine est cassée mais je la ferais réparer pour que tu puisses le porter à nouveau.

_ Soyons sérieux Antonio chéri, soupira-t-elle. Je sens déjà mes forces me quitter, ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

_ Mais non ! Ne dis pas ça !sanglota Salieri en plein désespoir. Je vais faire appeler un médecin, il te soignera !

_ Non, gémit Maria alors qu'un élan de douleur l'accablait. Nous n'avons plus le temps, il faut que je te dise certaines choses avant… avant que…

_ Chut, murmura Salieri en posant son index avec douceur sur ses lèvres. Tu pourras me dire tout ça quand on sera à la maison, après qu'on ait vu le médecin.

Ses larmes redoublaient. Il ne croyait pas trop à la guérison miracle de son amie, pas après qu'elle ait été poignardée en plein ventre, et la voir perdre ses forces ne l'aidait pas à se montrer fort devant elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! Elle était tout pour lui ! Le soleil de sa vie ! Son inspiration ! Non ! Il en mourrait si elle venait à rejoindre les anges !

_ Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant maintenant, le réprimanda Maria dans un souffle bas. Il faut que tu m'écoutes !

_ Je t'écoute, je t'écoute, lui assura-t-il rapidement.

_ Il faut… il faut que tu assumes l'amour que tu éprouves pour Wolfgang, expira-t-elle difficilement.

_ C'est toi la seule que j'aime !

_ Oui, tu m'aimes, mais je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai perdu mon âme sœur, alors s'il-te-plait ne laisse pas passer ta chance.

_ C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état, pleura Salieri.

_ Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il a une belle âme, comme toi… avant…

_ Non, Maria, non… Je ne peux pas rester ici sans toi !

_ Tu l'as à _lui_, alors profite de ta chance.

Les forces de Maria déclinaient dangereusement, elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il y avait encore tant de choses que Salieri aurait aimé lui dire, tant de compositions qu'il lui avait écrites sans jamais pouvoir lui jouer.

_ Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aimais plus que tout, même Elisabeth passait après toi parce que je savais que tu avais besoin soutient plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais maintenant tu as Wolfgang pour te donner cet équilibre. Tu seras heureux avec lui.

_ Non Maria, ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas vivre !

_ Je t'aime…, souffla faiblement Maria alors que ses yeux se fermaient à jamais.

_ Non… Non… NON ! MARIA ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NON ! NE ME LAISSE PAS !hurla Salieri anéantit, s'accrochant désespérément à son corps froid.

La pluie s'abattit de plus belle sur eux. Salieri avait envie de mourir, non… il était déjà mort de l'intérieur, sanglotant en serrant le corps inanimé de son amie dans les bras. Maria… sa petite Maria… elle avait rejoint les anges… Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire, plus jamais il ne la verrait sourire, plus jamais il ne passerait l'après-midi allongé dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages dans le ciel bleu, plus jamais elle ne chanterait sur ses compositions, plus jamais il ne la ferait danser ces valses qu'elle aimait tant… et tout ça à cause de Mozart… Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ça.

En relevant la tête pour croiser celui responsable de la mort de son ange, il ne trouva personne. Il n'y avait que le garde du corps de sa muse décédée, emprisonnant dans sa prise de fer l'ignoble Rosenberg. Mozart avait disparu…


	6. Chapitre 6

**5 mois plus tard**

Pov omniscient

Salieri sentit une personne se faufiler dans son dos. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, un vrai sourire tel qu'il n'en n'avait pas connu depuis un bon moment. Il était heureux, chez lui, avec son ange. Les temps avaient été durs, mais tout ça était derrière _eux_ désormais. Se retournant, il plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres charnues tant aimées et rangea une de ses mèches indomptable derrière son oreille.

_ Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla-t-il en caressant sa joue. Dans ton état, tu ne devrais même pas quitter le lit.

Maria soupira. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Maria était en vie. C'était la raison même de la disparition de Mozart alors que Salieri la voyait rendre son dernier soupir. Le compositeur Autrichien avait couru au palais, interrompant l'empereur dans ses activités pour lui expliquer l'urgence de sa situation. Joseph II avait alors convoqué son meilleur médecin et envoyé ses hommes sur place. Malgré la profondeur de la plaie, l'entaille ne touchait presque pas aux organes vitaux de Maria, ce qui relevait du miracle, mais elle perdait beaucoup de sang. La muse de l'Italien avait été soignée en catastrophe dans la demeure de Rosenberg et déplacée le lendemain chez Salieri. Mozart lui avait sauvé la vie… Second miracle, la plaie ne s'était pas infectée. La cicatrisation avait été longue et douloureuse, mais Maria était sortie d'affaire. Elle avait toujours une jolie cicatrice sur le ventre, mais elle regagnait des forces avec une rapidité impressionnante.

Et Mozart dans tout ça ? Eh bien, il s'était montré très présent durant la convalescence de Maria, malgré la réticence de Salieri. Il avait fallut que Maria s'énerve pour que ce dernier ne chasse pas l'Autrichien. Rosenberg fut finalement emprisonné, sur ordre de l'empereur –qui rendit souvent visite à Maria et paya le médecin-, et Salieri ainsi que Mozart furent réintégrés dans la cour en tant que musiciens officiels de sa majesté.

Revenons au présent. Salieri prit la main de Maria et la conduisit vers un fauteuil capitonné qu'il lui tira pour qu'elle s'asseye. Il avait sans cesse peur que sa suture se rompe et que l'état de son ange se dégrade, raison pour laquelle il couvait autant son amie.

_ Tu désires boire quelque chose ?s'enquit-il doucereux. Il est encore tôt pour manger, à part si tu veux que je demande au cuisinier de te faire quelque chose.

_ Juste de l'eau, ce sera parfait.

Salieri s'empressa de s'exécuter, bien que perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui tendit son verre et s'assit avec elle.

_ Quel est le programme de la journée ?demanda Maria joyeusement. Va-t-on au palais ? Vais-je –enfin- pouvoir chanter ?

_ Non, non, non, refusa obstinément Salieri. Tu vas te reposer, je reste ici.

Maria soupira et le dévisagea avec impatience. Elle n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire, et il le savait parfaitement bien, mais il avait trop peur de la revoir à nouveau souffrante.

_ Je t'ai entendu te lever au milieu de la nuit, lui apprit-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je sais que tu as composé une nouvelle mélodie, et je t'ai entendu chantonner les paroles.

_ Tu as dû rêver, réfuta Salieri en détournant le regard.

La vérité c'était qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait été emporté par l'amour qu'il lui portait à _lui_. Ça le faisait se sentir faible, et il détestait ça.

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me choisisses pour chanter dessus quand tu lui joueras.

_ Tu délires ma pauvre Maria ! Es-tu certaine de te sentir bien ? Ne ressens-tu pas les effets de la fièvre ? Jamais je ne composerais pour _lui _! C'était juste des notes qui me sont venues à l'esprit à une heure tardive.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Salieri se leva pour se donner une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. La double porte du salon s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître un Wolfgang enjoué comme jamais –façon de parler… il était toujours gai…- qui se dirigea vers Maria à grands pas, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres –habitude que les deux compositeurs avait instauré progressivement- avant de prendre ses mains pour les baiser avec adoration.

_ Je dois en déduire que tout c'est bien passé, sourit Maria amusée.

_ L'empereur a adoré !s'exclama Mozart euphorique. D'ailleurs, tu as ses salutations.

Maria lui adressa un sourire doux avant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, il se releva et se jeta dans les bras de Salieri. Ce dernier se crispa, ne sachant comment réagir, puis tenta vainement de s'en débarrasser. Rien à faire ! Ce bougre s'accrochait trop fermement à lui, ses bras pourtant fins passés autour de sa taille. Même avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Salieri n'arrivait pas à assumer son amour pour l'Autrichien et le reniait avec force.

_ Mais enfin Mozart ! Voulez-vous bien cessez et me lâcher !s'écria Salieri.

_ Mon Tonio, geignit Mozart capricieux.

Maria les observait avec amusement. Mozart ne s'arrêterait jamais d'essayer d'amadouer Salieri, essuyant inlassablement ses refus et son indifférence.

_ Ne grandirez-vous donc jamais ?s'emporta Salieri. Comment diable vos proches font-ils pour vous supporter ?

Mozart le lâcha d'un coup, refroidit par sa colère. Salieri en profita pour s'éloigner de lui, se retranchant une nouvelle fois dans sa carapace de froideur.

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas Antonio, s'attrista Wolfgang au bord des larmes. Tu ne veux jamais composer avec moi, ni même me parler, alors que je fais des efforts mais tu ne le voies même pas !

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, Salieri choqué du chamboulement de l'Autrichien qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes et Mozart blessé par ce refus de trop. Maria serait bien intervenue mais elle misé sur le fait qu'Antonio ouvrirait les yeux et s'excuserait auprès de Wolfgang. Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'arriva et Wolfgang s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_ J'espère que tu es fier de toi, s'érigea Maria contrariée. Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui faire de la peine ! C'est une personne sensible et il t'aime !

_ Je n'aime pas les hommes, prétexta Salieri.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer la compagnie des hommes en général pour l'aimer à _lui_, tu le sais très bien.

_ S'il-te-plait Maria, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'agaça Salieri.

La lueur de tristesse qui s'alluma dans ses yeux verts lui fit immédiatement culpabiliser d'avoir employé un ton si dur avec elle. Il avait tendance à oublier ce qu'elle avait perdu par sa faute.

_ Tu sais, quand j'ai perdu Elisabeth, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une partie de moi qu'on arrachait, lui confia-t-elle. Et c'est une sensation de vide que je connais tous les jours du moment où je me réveille jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Tu as la chance de pouvoir être avec l'âme qui complète la tienne, et tu le fais souffrir presque par plaisir. Je ne vais pas te poser un ultimatum comme la dernière fois, je sais que ça ne sert à rien, mais saches tout de même que tu me déçois énormément Antonio.

Elle se leva sur ces derniers mots, le laissant seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait pour son avenir.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

La journée avait si bien commencé… L'empereur avait adoré ma composition, et il se trouvait justement qu'elle était une des nombreuses mélodies que m'avait inspiré Antonio, mais par la suite l'aimé de mon cœur m'avait repoussé, encore…

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'insister. Même s'il subsistait une infime part d'amour dans son être, la haine prendrait toujours le dessus. Après s'être enfuis de la demeure d'Antonio, je m'étais précipité chez moi et m'étais terré dans ma chambre avec une bouteille d'alcool, me noyant la conscience entre mes larmes et le liquide anesthésiant. Je pleurai une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'à m'endormir à vrai dire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand je me réveillai, j'avais été mis sous les draps de mon lit et j'entendais le faible son de quelqu'un jouant du piano me parvenant du salon. Je me redressai rapidement. Cette mélodie me disait quelque chose, tout en ayant une part d'inédit très troublante. Elle était douce, telle une berceuse, mais passionnée. Elle m'évoqua celui qui s'évertuait à me briser le cœur jour après jour… Ce simple son parvint à contrer les effets de l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité en trop grande quantité.

Repoussant mes draps, je sortis sans bruit du lit pour surprendre celui qui s'était permis de courtiser le clavier de mon piano. Ma surprise fut totale quand j'aperçu de dos les cheveux sombres et désormais longs de mon rival. Que faisait-il là ? Etait-ce lui qui m'avait bordé au milieu de mon sommeil éthylique ?

Antonio me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'il soupira, s'arrêtant de jouer sa magnifique composition pour reprendre un morceau qui lui déplaisait visiblement. Il y avait quelque chose de trop lourd dans ses notes pour s'harmoniser avec le reste de la partition. Il fit plusieurs essais, mais aucun ne lui convenait.

Je m'approchai sans faire de bruit, passant ma main sur mon visage pour en effacer les marques de mon récent sommeil. Pris d'un élan d'audace, je m'installer à côté de lui sur le banc en face du piano.

_ Si je peux me permettre, je pense que ce serait mieux ainsi…, proposais-je timidement en laissant mes doigts parcourir les touches.

Antonio laissa un moment de silence passer après que la dernière note ait achevé de mourir dans l'air. Je n'osai pas croiser son regard, j'avais déjà suffisamment souffert pour la journée. Au moins j'étais chez moi, si jamais il s'emportait encore je pouvais tout simplement le mettre à la porte… A qui voulais-je faire gober ça… ? Je n'arrivais même pas à m'en convaincre moi-même…

_ Je pense que vous avez raison, approuva à ma grande surprise Antonio. Vous voulez jouer avec moi ?

_ Oh oui !acceptais-je avec enthousiasme.

Un sourire faible étira les lèvres d'Antonio, le premier vrai sourire qu'il m'adressait. J'étais aux anges ! Je me demandais même si je n'étais pas encore en train de dormir… Mais bon, pas grave, autant en profiter un maximum !

Nous jouâmes ensemble pendant des heures, parfaitement synchrones, et beaucoup de mélodies naquirent de la combinaison de nos doigts. Nous étions parfaitement complémentaires. La nuit tomba bien trop rapidement et Antonio s'excusa auprès de moi, se rappelant que Maria devait l'attendre. J'étais triste mais le raccompagnait poliment jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Alors qu'il s'était détourné après m'avoir salué, partant déjà loin de moi, ma main attrapa son poignet pour le retenir. D'abord interloqué, l'élu de mon cœur ne bougea pas, puis il se retourna lentement pour me faire face avec des yeux pleins d'interrogations.

_ Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me vouvoyer ?lui demandais-je sérieux comme la mort.

_ Parce que je m'efforce de chercher les limites, répondit Antonio mystérieux.

Et sur cette dernière énigme, il me laissa me confronter à la longue nuit blanche qui m'attendait. Je la passai bien évidemment à composer pour lui, heureux mais troublé par sa visite dont j'ignorai toujours le but. Il fallait que je le voie demain ! Nous devions mettre les choses au clair entre nous, ça devenait vital ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une bonne raison de m'y rendre, pour ne pas susciter son agacement en l'importunant pour des motifs non justifiés à ses yeux.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Les paroles de Maria avaient fait réfléchir Salieri. Il voulait tant qu'elle soit fière de lui… Le compositeur Italien se remémora toutes leurs discutions à ce sujet, puis ses rapports avec l'Autrichien. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire la part des choses pour laisser parler son cœur, mais son obstination à chercher à tout nier faisait surface à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la révélation recherchée.

Il décida de se rendre chez le prodige Autrichien, décidant que c'était la meilleure façon de connaître ses véritables sentiments pour ce dernier. Salieri n'obtint pas de réponse en frappant à la porte, ce qui l'inquiéta –premier signe- et le poussa à entrer pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Parcourant rapidement les pièces de la maison, Salieri trouva bientôt Mozart assoupit sur son lit, tenant une bouteille d'alcool vide à la main et ronflant légèrement.

Attendri par cette vision d'un Mozart vulnérable et pourtant si paisible, l'Italien prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer, et c'est là qu'il comprit la nature de ses sentiments pour l'Autrichien. Il ne le détestait pas, il avait juste peur de lui car lui seul était capable de lui faire éprouver tant d'amour… Maria avait raison, Mozart était une partie de lui-même et il en mourrait s'il venait à disparaître.

D'abord sonné par sa révélation, Salieri s'approcha de Mozart, le privant de sa bouteille vide avant de remonter les draps sur son corps endormi. Mozart broncha faiblement, marmonnant le nom de Salieri dans son sommeil. D'un geste doux, Salieri repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui barraient le front du prodige et déposa un baisé sur le haut de sa tête.

_ Dors bien Wolfgang, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Il prit encore quelques minutes pour l'observer dormir avant de descendre les escaliers et de rédiger sa déclaration d'amour sur du papier à musique. Alors qu'il bloquait, sa passion étant trop grande pour qu'elle sonne juste alors qu'il tentait de l'exprimer, Mozart le surprit en le rejoignant pour lui proposer son aide. Leurs deux passions se conjuguèrent pour faire naître une sublime mélodie qu'ils s'empressèrent de coucher sur papier.

Le compositeur Italien ne vit pas les heures passer en compagnie de celui qui détenait l'unique clef de son cœur restante –l'autre étant réservée à Maria-, mais la nuit arrivait et il lui fallait rejoindre sa douce amie même s'il avait encore joué toute la nuit. Mozart étonna une nouvelle fois Salieri lorsqu'il s'attrista de son départ. L'Autrichien s'attachait si vite aux gens… il espérait juste qu'il n'en souffrirait pas…

Salieri rentra chez lui le cœur léger, si bien que Maria ne lui reprocha pas son comportement envers le jeune prodige, devinant à son sourire qu'il avait réglé une partie de ses problèmes avec lui. Après un repas animé d'une discussion passionnée sur la musique, Antonio Salieri se rendit devant son piano, composant de nouveau, puis fit travailler Maria pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté son lit.

Il régnait dans la demeure de Salieri un climat de bonheur et d'amour palpable. Lorsque, épuisé par ses travaux, le compositeur de Joseph II s'était rendu dans sa chambre la tête remplie de nouvelle mélodie qu'il peaufinait, son sourire authentique traduisait sa béatitude.


	7. Chapitre 7

Pov Mozart

Après la magnifique soirée que j'avais passée hier en compagnie de l'élu de mon cœur, je me réveillai la tête pleine de projets. Je voulais crier au monde entier mon amour pour Antonio, lui composer des mélodies éternelles qui seraient à eux seuls des déclarations d'amour connus par les amants du monde entier. Toutes mes notes en tête, je bondis de mon lit, manquant de peu d'inspecter de –_très_- près mon sol.

Me ressaisissant, je m'habillais avec soin et récupérai les partitions que j'avais rédigées avec l'aide de mon Antonio chéri. Les relisant rapidement, je les trouvais encore meilleures que la veille et mon cœur s'emballa au souvenir de sa proximité passée. Je fouillai la maison à la recherche de ma sacoche et y glissai très délicatement mes précieuses partitions avant de courir chez l'élu de mon cœur.

Le majordome me laissa entrer, se souvenant très bien de moi après le drame que nous avions traversé ensemble, et ce fut Maria que j'aperçu en premier. Je lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai naturellement sur ses douces lèvres. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'avait ancré ce réflexe à la peau, mais c'était un geste d'affection qui s'était glissé dans mon quotidien. Dieu sait que j'aurais aimé en faire de même avec mon Tonio chéri, mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple…

_ Si tu viens voir Antonio, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu attendes un peu Wolfgang, m'avertit Maria avec sa douceur naturelle. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire en attendant ?

Mon cœur chuta dans ma poitrine à ces mots. Mon –enfin, non, plus maintenant…- Antonio s'était certainement ramené une galante compagne avec qui traverser la nuit, alors que moi je ne pensais qu'à lui…

_ Une maîtresse ?m'enquis-je sans prendre la peine de dissimuler mon aigreur.

_ Une maîtresse ?répéta Maria en pouffant légèrement. Tu délires mon pauvre Wolfgang ! Non, c'est juste qu'il a travaillé très tard hier soir. Il y avait bien des années que je ne l'avais pas vu si enjoué et inspiré. Si tu le réveilles maintenant en revanche, il va être grognon pour toute la journée.

Bien que soulagé de savoir mon Antonio seul dans son lit, je grimaçais. J'avais envie de le voir moi ! Soupirant, je décidai de mettre à profit ce temps, enlevant Maria pour la faire chanter sur les partitions que je lui avais écrites quelques semaines plus tôt. Le résultat était merveilleux, divin, mais pas autant que la musique qui naissait des doigts de mon aimé.

_ Une fois Antonio suffisamment réveillé, nous devrions aller montrer vos travaux à l'empereur, proposa Maria. Il sera ravi de voir les fruits de votre collaboration et votre travail séparé.

_ Je ne sais pas s'il voudra, hésitais-je. Peut-être qu'il refusera de montrer aux gens de la cour qu'il a travaillé avec moi…

_ Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi Wolfgang, ni en lui d'ailleurs. Il n'a aucune estime pour les courtisans, tu devrais le savoir.

_ Il s'agit là de sa réputation !m'opposais-je.

_ Quel est le sujet qui est parvenu à vous séparer ?ironisa gentiment une voix masculine.

Nous nous retournâmes au son de la voix de mon Antonio, frais et souriant au seuil du salon. Il m'avait l'air encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée avec ce sourire sincère et épanoui étirant ses lèvres, un régal pour les yeux… Il s'avança et baisa rapidement les lèvres de Maria pour la saluer.

_ Mozart, me salua-t-il ensuite avec un hochement de tête. Comment vous portez-vous ?

_ Fort bien mon ami, souris-je aux anges.

Salieri afficha un petit sourire dû à mon engouement disproportionné et se retourna vers Maria avec une moue taquine.

_ Alors ? Quel est ce fâcheux sujet qui fait l'objet de votre dispute ?

_ Ce n'était pas une dispute tout d'abord, c'était un échange d'opinions divergentes, corrigeais-je.

_ Wolfgang pense que tu refuseras de jouer vos compositions à la cour, sous prétexte que tu tiens trop à ta réputation, cafta la chanteuse.

Je redoutai immédiatement la réaction d'Antonio qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Allait-il se fâcher et me dire une fois de plus que mon comportement était irréfléchi ? Ou bien me regarderait-il une nouvelle fois de ce regard froid dont lui seul avait le secret avant de m'ignorer royalement ?

_ Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous fourvoyez Mozart, m'informa poliment Antonio. Je serais enchanté d'exposer nos récentes compositions à l'empereur en votre compagnie.

Même si je devais avoir l'air stupide, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder la bouche grande ouverte, le fixant avec une surprise non dissimulée. Antonio Salieri, le grand compositeur Italien qui possédait mon cœur dans son intégralité et qui s'était toujours illustré par sa froideur jusqu'à ce jour, venait de me dire qu'il serait ravi de venir jouer avec moi à la cour ! Il y avait tout de même de quoi être étonné. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. S'il venait à me lâcher, je mourrais avec un sourire béat sur mes lèvres. Ce qu'il venait de m'offrir signifiait tant pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le savoir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant pour ce cadeau inespéré.

_ Remettez-vous Mozart !minimisa Antonio sans sarcasme. Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que vous jouerez pour l'empereur.

_ Mais c'est la première fois que je vais jouer avec vous, m'expliquais-je sans honte.

Je crus percevoir un léger rougissement sur les joues de mon aimé mais il parvint à trouver le moyen de se tirer de là en rappelant à Maria qu'elle devait voir le médecin aujourd'hui pour une consultation visant à s'assurer que la cicatrisation de son ancienne plaie était bien achevée.

Maria s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, prenant son temps pour venir m'embrasser sur la joue et m'inviter à dîner chez eux avant de partir au palais royal. A peine la porte fermée, je me jetai sur mes feuilles vierge pour noter une mélodie rythmée et joviale traduisant l'état de mon cœur emplit d'amour. J'étais certain qu'avec toutes les compositions que je dédiais à Antonio je pouvais faire un opéra entier, même deux ! C'est pour dire combien il m'inspirait… Il n'y avait pas deux paires d'yeux noisette comme les siens, ni un seul musicien aussi talentueux que lui !

J'avais vraiment hâte d'affichait aux yeux de tous ma collaboration avec le compositeur tant aimé par l'empereur, pour que tous voient que j'étais remonté dans son estime.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Comme Salieri s'y attendait, Maria rencontra une amie de la cour qui insista pour qu'elle vienne dîner chez elle le soir même. Maria sauta sur l'occasion, délaissant à dessein son ami Italien avec le prodige Autrichien. Son ami d'enfance ne lui reprocha pas, heureux malgré tout de pouvoir passer ce temps privilégier avec Mozart.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Salieri se changea pour adopter une tenue plus conforme aux exigences superficielles de la cour. Les domestiques s'affairaient déjà en cuisine lorsque Mozart frappa à la porte. L'Italien coupa l'élan de son majordome, lui assurant qu'il se chargeait lui-même d'accueillir Mozart. L'Autrichien, bien que surpris, lui adressa un sourire ravi, manquant de l'entrainer dans une accolade trop affective.

Ils se mirent rapidement à table, un silence peu confortable s'installant. Lorsque le dernier des domestiques eu quitté la pièce, Mozart décida d'aborder des sujets fâcheux dont il voulait impérativement avoir la réponse.

_ Je voudrais savoir, Antonio, pourquoi me détestais-tu tant au départ ?

L'Italien ne s'offusqua pas de la franchise et du manque évident de tact de son invité, reconnaissant que la question était plus que légitime.

_ Ma première opinion de vous, c'est Haydn qui me l'a donné, expliqua Salieri impassible. Et Haydn ne vous supporte pas, comme vous le savez.

_ Alors ça ne tenait qu'à lui…

_ Haydn est un ami de _très_ longue date. C'est Maria qui me l'a présenté, et comme elle le tenait en haute estime, j'ai voulu dès le départ maintenir des relations cordiales avec lui. C'est un homme bien, je ne pensais pas capable de répandre des calomnies.

_ Attends, Haydn…, réfléchit Mozart.

L'Autrichien prit un air profondément songeur avant que son visage qu'une expression de compréhension passe sur son visage et qu'il pâlisse.

_ Ah, _ce _Haydn…

_ Vous le connaissez personnellement ?s'étonna Salieri.

_ Ben, disons juste que nos routes se sont déjà croisées, hésita Mozart.

_ Dans quelles conditions ?l'interrogea l'Italien.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Salieri alors qu'il observait Mozart gigoter, se dandinant sur son siège par gène. A force de le fréquenter, l'Italien n'avait même plus envie de s'énerver contre le prodige, au contraire, ses déboires l'amusaient.

_ Disons que… Il… J'étais… Mais, c'est pas de ma faute !bafouilla-t-il.

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ?insista Salieri avec un sourire taquin.

_ J'étais en pleine répétition et il m'a interrompu, alors je me suis énervé et je l'ai chassé de façon… plus ou moins agréable…, rougit Mozart embarrassé de le dire à son ainé.

Salieri éclata de rire devant l'embarras de son cadet. Mozart lui adressa un regard outré et feinta de bouder.

_ Pardonnez-moi Mozart, mais c'est tellement… vous !pouffa l'Italien.

_ Hey !s'écria Mozart faussement blessé.

_ Désolé, excusez-moi, c'était plus fort que moi, s'expliqua Salieri sans être le moins du monde repentant.

Le compositeur officiel de la cour reprit son calme et un silence paisible s'installa. Il aurait put durer encore longtemps mais une nouvelle question vint à l'esprit de l'Autrichien. Il reposa sa fourchette, prenant un air grave faisant mesurer à son hôte la mesure de son sérieux.

_ Tu m'en veux toujours ?

_ Comment cela ?s'étonna Salieri.

_ Pour Maria… Quand j'ai empêché cette brute de tuer Rosenberg, cet infâme en a profiter pour poignarder Maria. Si je vous avais laissé faire, elle n'aurait pas frôlé la mort, s'attrista Mozart en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de l'Italien.

Salieri laissa passer un moment de silence, ne sachant comment répondre à la crainte de son ancien rival. Oui, il l'avait détesté pour avoir provoqué l'état de son amie d'enfance, quelques mois plus tôt, mais c'était **avant**. **Avant** qu'il comprenne que l'Autrichien avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit soignée à temps, **avant** qu'il ne se présente dès le lendemain pour la soutenir chaque jour de sa convalescence, mais surtout, c''était **avant** qu'il réalise qu'il l'aimait. Depuis, il n'y avait jamais réellement songé, et il lui fallait fournir une réponse à l'Autrichien qu'il aimait. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Salieri chercha ses mots.

_ Je… Oui. Dans un premier temps, je vous ai haït d'avoir permit la fuite de Rosenberg, c'est vrai. Mais depuis que Maria va mieux, j'ai commencé à resonger à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas que je puisse vraiment vous en vouloir pour cela. Vous ne vouliez pas que quelqu'un meure sans rien faire, c'est bien plus louable que mon désir de vengeance que j'aurais certainement regretté aujourd'hui.

Mozart n'osait toujours pas croiser le regard de celui qu'il admirait pour son talent de compositeur et de musicien. Il avait toujours voulu croire que Salieri était un homme au fond bon, et il était ravi d'en avoir la confirmation, mais l'entendre lui admettre qu'il lui avait voulu. L'Autrichien sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne pour la serrer faiblement.

_ Merci Wolfgang, je vous dois une fière chandelle, le remercia Salieri très sincère.

L'Autrichien le gratifia d'un sourire extatique, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis… depuis le matin en fait. Salieri avait le don de lui offrir un bonheur sans nom et s'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait volontiers sauté dessus pour le couvrir de baisers, mais il avait peur d'une réaction négative.

Salieri était aussi chamboulé que son homologue par cet échange en apparence bénin. Il n'avait pas résisté par prendre la main de celui qu'il aimait et son contact lui avait envoyé des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. C'est avec beaucoup de regrets qu'il retira sa main.

Des conversations plus légères suivirent, puis Maria arriva pour se changer, en profitant pour vérifier les tenues des deux compositeurs. Ils montèrent ensuite rapidement dans la berline prêtée par l'amie chez qui Maria avait dîné. Le trajet fut rythmé par les discutions enjouées de Mozart et Maria. Salieri restait obstinément silencieux, se concentrant pour se remettre en tête les partitions qu'il désirait jouer le soir même.

L'empereur accueillit le trio avec un bonheur non dissimulé. La surprise fut de taille lorsque la cour vit les deux anciens rivaux s'assoir sur le même banc de piano. Ils commencèrent la mélodie que Salieri avait initiée la veille et que Mozart avait modifiée avec son aide. Maria chanta les paroles que Mozart lui avait apprise le matin même et la foule ne put qu'applaudir la performance extraordinaire des trois amis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les trois mélomanes revinrent joyeusement du palais de l'empereur. Le succès avait été total et il grisait encore les compositeurs et leur chanteuse adorée. Maria trouva rapidement un prétexte pour s'éclipser, laissant ainsi les deux âmes sœurs seuls pour qu'ils puissent libérer la passion qui les entravait depuis trop longtemps.

Les deux compositeurs se regardèrent quelques secondes, éclatant de rire par la suite, encore euphorique de leur succès. Salieri ne s'attendait cependant pas à voir Mozart se rapprochait de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il s'empêcha de le repousser –comme il en avait prit l'habitude- et répondit à son étreinte après quelques hésitations. Mozart resserra encore plus ses bras autour de la taille de l'Italien, heureux qu'il ne le rejette pas, et respira à pleins poumons son odeur délicieuse.

Alors que Salieri profitait encore de l'instant, les yeux fermés, il sentit l'emprise de son aimé s'affaiblir avant qu'il sente une matière douce et chaude se déposer sur ses lèvres. Il reconnut celles de Mozart, et répondit à ce baiser inespéré. L'Autrichien se sentit pousser des ailes lorsque l'élu de son cœur passa ses mains autour de son visage pour approfondir la danse sensuelles de leurs lèvres. Salieri fut le premier à laisser s'échapper un soupir de plaisir témoignant du bonheur qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Mozart, en opportuniste chevronné, profita du fait que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent brièvement pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

Le prodige poussa l'élu de son cœur jusqu'à parvenir à l'acculer à un mur. La passion grandissait entre les deux hommes, les deux parcourant frénétiquement le corps de l'autre avec un désir évident. Mozart se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant mais Salieri le freina.

_ Pas ici, refusa-t-il.

Mozart prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une invitation à poursuive leur étreinte dans sa chambre. Il attrapa alors le poignet de celui qu'il aimait tant et le tira à l'étage où Salieri reprit les commandes, embrassant son prodige tout en le faisant entrer à reculons dans sa chambre. L'Italien continua à repousser sa proie jusqu'à ce que ses genoux buttent sur le lit et qu'il tombe à la renverse. Satisfait de l'avoir entièrement à sa merci, Salieri afficha un sourire félin avant de s'installer à califourchon sur la taille de son futur amant, ce dernier attendant plus qu'impatiemment d'être soumis aux attentions de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.


	8. Chapitre 8

Pov omniscient

Salieri se réveilla avec quelques douleurs dans les muscles, d'agréables douleurs… Il venait incontestablement de passer la nuit la plus belle de son existence.

Ayant maintenant la certitude de ne plus pouvoir se passer un jour de plus de Mozart, et désirant ardemment lui avouer, il se retourna doucement pour pouvoir transmettre sa tendresse à son amant. La déception envahit son être lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le prodige avait déserté. Sans doute était-il la nouvelle victime de ses expérimentations des plaisirs charnels… C'est ce qu'il pensait amèrement alors que son cœur brisé saignait de cette fourbe trahison.

Tout ce temps avec lui n'avait été qu'un vaste jeu, une mascarade, pour que l'Autrichien parvienne à se venger de celui qui lui avait fait tant de tort. Salieri s'en voulu en repensant à la facilité avec laquelle il lui avait rendu ses baisers et ses étreintes. Le mal était fait maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour corriger cela maintenant, mais même s'il en avait eu l'occasion, l'aurait-il vraiment fait… ? Non… certainement pas…

Humilié, le compositeur Italien se procura des vêtements propres et vierges de l'odeur de son amant pour aller se vider l'esprit en se promenant dans les alentours. Ses pas le menèrent machinalement vers un petit lac isolé et peu fréquenté. Il aimait s'y reposer, trouvant ce milieu calme et apaisant.

Les heures défilèrent, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, et bientôt il fut rejoint par une personne qu'il connaissait sous toutes les coutures. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et finit par y reposer sa tête, faisant le tour de l'Italien pour passer son bras autour de ses hanches. Salieri l'imita, se laissant bercer par la douceur du moment.

_ Je me suis inquiétée, lui reprocha Maria gentiment. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas sortit de ta chambre si rapidement après la nuit que tu as passé.

Salieri soupira, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher quelque chose à Maria. Elle était la personne la plus apte à le comprendre et la seule à qui il voudrait bien se confier.

_ Justement, c'est à cause de la nuit que j'ai passé que je suis ici.

_ Tu regrettes ?s'attrista Maria choquée.

_ Je ne regrettais pas avant de réaliser que j'étais tout seul dans mon lit.

Maria commença à rire doucement, ce qui étonna le compositeur officiel de Joseph II. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle, d'habitude si bienveillante, se moquait de lui ? Gêné et vexé, l'Italien se dégagea d'elle avec l'intention de s'en aller plus loin, mais elle le retint par le poignet.

_ Oh, excuse-moi Antonio, expira-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Mais le quiproquo est si… invraisemblable !

_ Quiproquo ?répéta Salieri interpellé.

_ Je suis venue te chercher parce que Wolfgang m'a réveillée, s'affolant de ton absence. Il était allé te chercher une rose, une magnifique rose rouge, qu'il comptait t'offrir à ton réveil…

Stupide, voilà comment se sentait l'illustre compositeur de l'empereur d'Autriche. Mozart avait juste cherché à se montrer romantique, et lui s'était de suite emballé en jugeant son absence comme une désertion. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rattrape, et surtout qu'il arrête de penser ainsi.

Il se décida à rentrer immédiatement, accompagné de Maria, car il avait des excuses à faire. C'était le premier matin qu'ils auraient dû passer ensemble, et Salieri avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Une fois rentré, il monta rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas surprendre Mozart, mais il trouva ce dernier assoupi.

Salieri fut attendri par la vision de Mozart endormi une nouvelle fois. Ce qui changeait cette fois, c'était qu'il serrait avec force son oreiller contre lui, son nez fourré dedans, et que ses joues étaient encore lacérées des sillons salés témoignant du passage de larmes. La rose trônait à la place à laquelle avait dormit l'Italien la nuit passée. Emu, il s'approcha sans bruit de la majestueuse fleur qu'il huma avec délectation. Ses pétales étaient douces comme la peau du prodige qui l'avait accompagné durant la nuit et sa couleur incarnait à la perfection la passion qui les avait habités.

Peu désireux d'abimer ce trésor précieux, Salieri la posa sur son secrétaire, par-dessus ses plus récentes partitions. Il hésita ensuite entre réveiller le prodige pour le rassurer ou le rejoindre au lit. Peiné de le savoir tourmenté, il le laissa se reposer plus longtemps et se dépouilla de ses vêtements pour aller remplacer l'oreiller que l'Autrichien tenait contre lui. La tâche ne fut pas aisée puisque le jeune compositeur s'accrochait au coussin comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais Salieri finit par triompher lorsque Mozart reconnu l'odeur tant aimée et accepta l'échange sans même se réveiller.

Même s'il aimait la vision de cet ange endormi, les paupières de Salieri se firent lourdes et il rejoignit son aimé au pays des songes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque je me réveillai, engourdi par l'étreinte passionnée de la nuit passée et envouté par l'odeur de mon Antonio. Ce dernier dormait encore profondément, mais je n'avais plus envie de dormir et je n'avais pas le cœur de le réveiller pour assouvir mes désirs égoïstes de m'accaparer son corps svelte. Après un court moment de délibération, je décidai de lui apporter une preuve de mon amour, et de ma gratitude pour avoir abaissé sa carapace pour moi. Me revint alors en tête la rose rouge sang que je cultivai soigneusement dans mon jardin.

M'extrayant délicatement du lit, je gravai l'image de mon amant endormi et dénudé avant de me faufiler hors de la chambre, complètement vêtu et entouré de son odeur divine. Je ne profitai pas beaucoup de l'air frais et du splendide tableau de Vienne sous les feux du ciel orangé, bien trop pressé de retrouver mon Antonio que je venais tout juste de quitter. Courant à travers la ville, j'arrivais chez moi haletant et me dirigeais vers mon jardin. La rose était bien là, encore embrassée par la rosée matinale. Il découlait d'elle une aura de sensualité et de passion que je voulais transmettre à mon aimé, j'espérai juste qu'il serait réceptif à mon présent.

J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de le connaître en privée, de découvrir ses petites manies et ses points faibles… Décidant que j'avais perdu suffisamment de temps, je sectionnai avec précision la rose et parcourais la ville dans le sens inverse, ralentissant l'allure pour ne pas risquer de l'abimer. Seulement, une fois arrivé chez l'élu de mon cœur, horreur, Antonio n'était plus dans son lit ! Je ne comprenais pas. Nous nous étions mutuellement offert l'un à l'autre hier soir, laissant une signature indélébile, une marque de propriété sur nos corps lors de notre étreinte.

Reposant délicatement la rose sur son oreiller, je me précipitais dans la chambre de Maria, la réveillant assez brusquement.

_ Maria ! C'est Antonio ! Il… il… il…, bafouillais-je au milieu de mon affolement.

_ Il se sent mal ?s'inquiéta Maria brusquement éveillée. Il faut aller chercher le docteur ?

_ Non, il… Je ne sais pas où il est…, avouais-je en me laissant tomber à genoux.

_ Comment ça… ?s'étonna Maria en se levant.

_ Quand je suis revenu il n'était plus là…

_ Revenu ? Tu étais où ?

_ Partis lui cueillir une rose, marmonnais-je gêné.

Maria me sourit tendrement et se rendit dans la chambre d'Antonio, parcourant la salle du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas laissé de mot derrière lui.

_ Il est certainement allé visiter Haydn, prétexta-t-elle penaude. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en ville, il en à sûrement profité.

Haydn ! Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Ce bougre ne m'avait jamais aimé, c'était à cause de lui que mon Antonio ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture les premiers temps.

_ Il faut que j'aille le chercher !décidais-je en me relevant.

_ Wolfgang, soupira Maria réprobatrice. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une mauvaise idée. Antonio est grand, il sait que tout ce que dit Haydn n'est pas forcément vrai.

_ Il va le monter contre moi !

_ Va te reposer Wolfgang, me conseilla-t-elle avec la douceur d'une mère. Je vais aller le chercher, c'est plus prudent.

Je hochai tristement la tête et obéissais, récupérant l'oreiller d'Antonio pour respirer pleinement son odeur. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre… Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues et Morphée me tira dans la tourmente en m'envoyant des cauchemars mettant en scène Antonio qui me renierait…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment reposé lorsque je me réveillais, mais j'avais l'impression que l'odeur d'Antonio était plus forte qu'avant. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je fus confronté au magnifique visage de celui que j'aimais. Mon Tonio dormait paisiblement, ses bras autour de moi. J'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Lorsque je m'étais assoupi il n'était pas là, et maintenant il était à nouveau nu dans mes bras. C'était le paradis !

J'aperçu la rose posée sur son secrétaire et me défaisais doucement de son étreinte chaude, récoltant de faibles grognements de mécontentement de sa part. Souriant à sa réaction, je retirai rapidement ma chemise et récupérai la rose rouge avant de revenir près de mon amant, me couchant sur le ventre pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer. Le manque que j'avais provoqué en désertant ses bras l'amena finalement à se réveiller.

Ses paupières battirent paresseusement avant de me dévoiler ses magnifiques yeux. Il caressa ma joue avec un sourire tendre. Aux anges, je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai avec amour. Mon aimé me tint plus fermement en m'encadrant le visage de ses mains alors que je passais mes bras autour de son corps svelte. Les soupirs de plaisir se multiplièrent des deux côtés et nous fûmes rapidement à bout de souffle.

Mon Tonio passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me regardant avec une évidente tendresse. Le moment était idéal pour lui ouvrir mon cœur, j'étais certain que mes sentiments étaient réciproques désormais. Je me penchai pour attraper la rose et lui tendais avec un sourire aimant.

_ Pour toi, mon Tonio.

_ Merci, mon Wolfgang, me répondit mon aimé avec un sourire amusé.

Il accepta ma rose avec un regard pétillant et m'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait bien continué ainsi plus longtemps, voire même aller plus loin, mais je mis fin au baiser pour mettre mon cœur à ses pieds.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, lui avouais-je sans détours. Tu es ma seule source d'inspiration, je ne compose que pour toi, je ne pense qu'à toi, et je voudrais être tout le temps avec toi.

Mon amant m'adressa un sourire tendre, enroulant son index autour d'une de mes mèches folles. Je commençai à avoir peur qu'il ne réponde pas à mes sentiments quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, prenant visiblement plaisir à me laisser mariner.

_ Même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te supporter les premiers temps, même si j'ai eu besoin de pas mal de temps pour comprendre ton tempérament excentrique, et même si j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour assumer ces sentiments, je t'aime aussi Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que des larmes de bonheur s'échappaient de mes yeux. Mon amant sourit en voyant mon émoi et passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour effacer les perles salées qui y roulaient, profitant ensuite de son emprise sur mon visage pour m'embrasser avec amour. Nos langues s'entrelacèrent pendant quelques minutes, poursuivant nos silencieuses déclarations d'amour, puis je reposai ma tête contre son épaule pour pouvoir le regarder.

_ C'est comme ça que nous aurions dû nous réveiller, commentais-je tout en nouant mes doigts aux siens.

_ C'est vrai, approuva mon aimé. Mais tous nos déboires sont la conséquence de vastes quiproquos qui nous ont menés ici, alors pourquoi changer les vieilles habitudes ?

_ Moi j'ai envie de changer les mauvaises habitudes que nous avons prises. Je n'ai pas envie que nous passions notre temps à nous disputer, il y a tellement plus agréable à faire…

_ Comme ?joua mon Tonio.

_ Tu veux que je te montre ?proposais-je.

_ Je n'attends que ça, me provoqua-t-il.

Et ce fut repartit pour un tour. Nous expérimentâmes une nouvelle fois les plaisirs charnels ensemble, nous comblant mutuellement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il s'était passé une semaine depuis notre première nuit ensemble. Maria ne s'était jamais plainte du bruit que nous faisions dans la chambre de mon amant, elle nous maternait même avec une affection non équivoque. Nos activités s'étaient diversifiées, évidemment. En plus de passer une partie de notre temps libre à composer ensemble –que ce soit avec un piano ou juste nos cordes vocales dans l'intimité de sa chambre-, il nous arrivait assez souvent de lire, de nous balader ou d'aller apprécier des pièces de théâtre tous les deux. En résumé, nous filions le parfait bonheur. Il y avait déjà un moment que je ne m'étais plus rendu chez moi, préférant de loin dormir dans les bras de mon compagnon.

Aujourd'hui nous devions présenter notre plus récent ouvrage à l'empereur Joseph II. Je n'étais pas particulièrement tendu, mais mon compagnon semblait l'être. Malgré mes tentatives pour le détendre, mes baisers volés et mes étreintes forcés –ce qui faisait bien rire Maria d'ailleurs-, mon amant n'arrivait toujours pas réussis à oublier à lui faire oublier ses angoisses.

Le majordome de mon aimé fit atteler la berline et nous montâmes tous trois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La fête battait à son plein au palais de l'empereur Joseph II. Ce dernier avait une fois de plus adoré nos travaux, allant jusqu'à en redemander. Pour le moment nous n'avions joué que nos compositions séparées, mais nous allions interpréter celles en collaboration un peu plus tard.

Les femmes me tournaient autour, ce qui commençait à m'énerver, alors j'invitai ma douce Maria à danser une valse avec moi. Toujours partante pour une danse, l'amie d'enfance de mon compagnon accepta prestement. Je l'entrainai au milieu de la salle de bal et commençai à la faire virevolter avec moi. Sans que nous y fassions vraiment attention, une, puis deux, puis trois, et enfin quatre valses s'enchainèrent. Un autre danseur finit par me ravir l'exquise présence de Maria, donc je me retournais vers celui que j'aimais pour découvrir qu'un trio de femmes usait de leurs charmes pour l'attirer dans les filets de la concupiscence.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Salieri observait la cour se repaître en hypocrisies, son habituel masque de froideur remit en place, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait bien du mal à le conserver avec les singeries que Mozart faisait pour retrouver l'amant chaleureux et profondément humain duquel il ne pouvait plus se passer. Sans Maria, il aurait eu un mal monstrueux à s'émanciper de cette carapace destinée à la cour, mais son amie d'enfance l'avait connu à son plus jeune âge et c'était certainement grâce à ça qu'il avait réussi à s'ouvrir à Mozart. L'Italien songeait souvent au moment où elle avait frôlé la mort. Jamais il n'aurait pardonné Mozart pour ça, et il ne pouvait qu'en être plus reconnaissant à son amie d'être si forte.

Regardant avec une tendresse dissimulée son compagnon faire danser sa douce Maria, Salieri n'aperçut pas les trois mégères rodant autour de lui s'approcher et il fut bientôt prit au piège de leurs niaiseries. Exaspéré, Salieri leur offrit le regard le plus noir de son répertoire mais les greluches ne cessèrent pas de pouffer d'une façon qui se voulait séduisante. Il s'apprêtait à les repousser sans la moindre délicatesse lorsqu'une voix forte et colérique s'éleva dans la salle de bal.

_ Non mais vous vous sentez bien ?tempéra Mozart en écartant violemment les trois cruches. N'avez-vous dont aucune notion du respect ?

Toute la cour se retourna vers le couple de compositeurs, dévorant avidement la scène. L'empereur lui-même se déplaça, voulant à tout prix éviter de perdre les musiciens qu'il chérissait tant. Salieri ne savait pas comment réagir alors que Mozart tentait vainement de réprimer sa colère, foudroyant les trois femmes ayant osé se frotter à son amant.

_ Voyons Mozart, mais que vous arrive-t-il ?s'étonna l'empereur qui ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé.

_ Ces femmes n'ont aucune pudeur !accusa-t-il. Elle se frotte à Antonio telles des filles de joie !

_ Wolfgang, tenta de le modérer Salieri à voix basse.

L'Italien savait qu'il devait arrêter son compagnon avant qu'il n'en dise trop, mais comment faire quand tous ces gens scrutaient le moindre échange ?

_ Mais… enfin, je… Salieri n'est pas votre compagnon, essaya l'empereur surpris. Il n'y a là nul motif d'une telle crise de jalousie.

_ Et s'il l'était ?le défia Mozart. Stopperaient-elles leurs avances indécentes ?

Il jouait avec le feu, et tout ce que Salieri pouvait espérer était qu'il saurait s'arrêter à temps.

_ Est-ce le cas ?l'interrogea Joseph II avec curiosité.

_ Oui, c'est le cas, annonça fièrement l'Autrichien.

Et voilà… Il était allé trop loin… Les courtisans riaient tous de la tirade de Mozart, n'accordant nul crédit à son aveu. L'empereur quant à lui semblait assez sonné, mais l'avis des courtisans l'indifférait alors il remonta à la source.

_ Salieri, mon ami, pouvez-vous me confirmer les propos de votre confrère ?

Salieri réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il répondait non, ce serait renier l'amour de Mozart devant tous ces gens insignifiants pour lui et le perdre définitivement, mais s'il répondait oui il se confronterait au jugement de l'empereur et n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel serait son opinion pour cette relation plutôt inhabituelle. Il aperçut Maria et lut dans ses yeux que seul son cœur importait, et son cœur avait depuis bien longtemps choisit Mozart. Prenant la main de son amant, il la serra tout en croisant le regard de l'empereur.

_ Mozart dit vrai, assura-t-il sans crainte.

Rien que le sourire béat de son amant à ses paroles était une récompense pour Salieri. Les courtisans ne virent pas cela du même œil. L'un deux alla jusqu'à sniffer dédaigneusement pour faire entendre à tous sa désapprobation.

_ Eh bien, c'est pour le moins étonnant, admit l'empereur confus. Mais quel mal y a-t-il là ? Dîtes-moi mon ami, les plaisirs charnels sont-ils plus puissants chez votre homologue ?

L'Italien était un peu gêné de devoir évoquer sa relation physique avec son amant, surtout devant autant de personne, mais l'empereur ne semblant pas fâché il allait essayer que la situation reste ainsi.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de plaisirs charnels, hésita le compositeur Italien. Si je n'aimais pas Wolfgang autant je n'aurais jamais tenté cette expérience. C'est vraiment différent, et unique… Je ne peux pas vous le décrire votre majesté puisqu'il n'y a tout simplement pas de mots.

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas… Monsieur le comte Virion ?appela l'empereur.

Le courtisan qui avait fait part de son dégoût à l'assemblée de façon peu subtile s'approcha.

_ Oui votre majesté sérénissime ?s'inclina hypocritement l'insignifiant personnage. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Vous allez goûter aux plaisirs masculins pour m'en faire un rapport. Vous qui semblez si passionné par le sujet, voilà une occupation qui vous conviendra parfaitement. N'étant pas amoureux du comte Rosenberg que je sache, c'est avec lui que vous expérimenterez cela, ainsi vous pourrez me donner un point de vu objectif, décida-t-il.

_ Mais, votre majesté…, bafouilla le courtisan.

_ Vous osez discuter mes ordres ?tonna l'empereur.

_ Bien sûr que non, tout sera fait selon votre volonté votre majesté.

_ Fort bien. Maintenant venez donc nous faire profiter de votre travail en collaboration mes chers amis, les invita l'empereur.

Emballé par l'approbation de l'empereur, Mozart sauta dans les bras de son amant, l'embrassa amoureusement et l'entraina avec lui vers le banc du piano. Maria les rejoignit pour chanter les paroles qu'ils avaient tous trois posées sur les partitions des deux compositeurs. Les deux amants se laissèrent emporter par la musique, ne revenant à la réalité que lorsque l'auditoire applaudit leur travail. L'empereur laissa même s'échapper une larme d'émotion, et il n'était pas le seul, mais la seule qui emportait pour Salieri fut celle qui roula sur la joue de son aimé. Mozart était heureux, et c'était tout ce qui l'importait en cet instant.

Minuit avait depuis bien longtemps sonné lorsque les trois amis montèrent une nouvelle fois dans la berline. Maria était exténuée mais les deux amants semblaient avoir des projets pour leur retour. Malgré la pudeur de Salieri qui n'avait pas trop envie de mettre mal à l'aise son amie d'enfance, l'Italien se laissa emporter par la fougue de son aimé, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine pendant tout le trajet et comblant ainsi son compagnon qui avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Mozart, ils auraient déjà commencé à se déshabiller dans le hall d'entrée, mais Salieri avait envie de jouer avec lui, le frustrant en ralentissant la cadence à dessein. Une fois les portes de la chambre refermées, Salieri se tourna vers son compagnon avec un air de prédateur.

_ Alors comme ça tu es jaloux mon Wolfgang ?s'amusa-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux, marmonna ce dernier boudeur.

_ Oh vraiment ? J'avais pourtant bien cru comprendre cela. Moi qui me faisais une joie de voir que tu n'avais pas peur de marquer ton territoire, je suis déçu maintenant…, joua-t-il en feintant la tristesse.

_ Bon d'accord ! Peut-être un peu jaloux, admit Mozart.

_ Rien qu'un peu ?le nargua Salieri.

_ Rooh ! Tais-toi et embrasses-moi plutôt !

L'Italien rit doucement et cessa de torturer son amant pour la soirée. Il avait des plans bien plus agréables à accomplir et il ne voulait pas froisser celui qu'il aimait. Contrairement à la tension qui avait régi la soirée, leurs ébats furent tendres et lents et ils en apprécièrent la moindre seconde.


	9. Chapitre 9

Pov Mozart

J'avais demandé à mon Tonio chéri de me rejoindre chez moi dans une petite heure, sans l'informer du motif. La vérité c'était que nous n'avions jamais rien fait chez moi, et je voulais changer cela puisqu'il était chez lui ici aussi. J'avais acheté de belles roses rouges –rappelant notre première nuit de passion- en passant devant un fleuriste. Mon plan était d'en éparpiller les pétales dans la chambre et de rajouter quelques bougies pour parfaire l'atmosphère romantique, même s'il me faudrait fermer les rideaux pour qu'elles servent à quelque chose. Je voulais vraiment créer une ambiance douce et tendre pour notre première fois chez moi, je voulais que ce soit parfait.

Rentrant chez moi, je me débarrassai rapidement de ma veste et courrais au salon pour récupérer les bougies, mais quelqu'un me coupa dans mon élan, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de voir, surtout maintenant…

_ Wolfgang, me salua-t-elle.

_ Constance, répondis-je sans engouement. Comment es-tu entrée ?

_ Moi aussi je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien mon chéri, ironisa-t-elle. Ton majordome m'a reconnue.

_ Ne m'appelle pas « mon chéri » !m'érigeais-je. J'ai quelqu'un que j'aime dans ma vie ! Je pense que nous n'avons rien à nous dire de…

_ Oh oui !me coupa-t-elle narquoise. J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire folle ! Toi et Salieri, on aura tout entendu !

Ses moqueries me blessèrent. Elle prétendait que mon Tonio et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, alors qu'elle ne savait rien de nous ou même de ce que nous avions enduré pour en arriver là…

_ Je suis pressé, allons droit au but, l'incitais-je en perdant patience.

_ Oui, donc je suis venue pour te dire que je vais me marier, me nargua-t-elle en me fourrant sa main baguée sous le nez.

_ Et… ?

_ Comment ça « et ? » ?s'énerva Constance. Ne réalises-tu pas que tu viens de passer à côté de la chance de ta vie ?

Je soupirai. Donc Constance était venue dans l'unique but de me rendre jaloux… si elle savait… L'unique personne dont le statut matrimonial m'intéressait était mon Antonio chéri. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je me débarrasse d'elle au plus vite pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée de mon aimé.

_ Tu m'en voies ravi, inutile de te raccompagner à la porte j'imagine.

_ Alors c'est vrai, soupira Constance. Tu aimes les hommes ?

_ Je n'aime pas les hommes, je suis follement épris d'Antonio, corrigeais-je en m'afférant dans le salon.

_ Il doit bien y avoir des choses qu'il est incapable de te donner !s'écria Constance.

_ Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et même bien plus, souris-je rêveusement.

Constance s'approcha de moi, me retirant mes bougies des mains, et me fixa de façon réprobatrice.

_ Peut-il seulement te donner la douceur des lèvres d'une femme ?me demanda-t-elle avec suffisance.

Je m'apprêtai à lui crier que ses baisers étaient la plus douce des caresses qui puisse être faite, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, m'imposant ses lèvres. Me débattant, je tentais de me défaire de son emprise, mais la diablesse était trop bien accrochée. Cumulant la malchance, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Mon cœur s'affola alors que j'essayais désespérément de m'échapper à l'étau auquel j'étais soumis.

_ Wolfgang ?entendis-je mon aimé m'appeler depuis l'entrée.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, la peur envahissant mon être. Antonio réalisa mes craintes en s'encadrant au seuil du salon, un sourire encore enjoué et un peu coquin aux lèvres qui s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à une expression indifférente contrastée par la douleur de la déception assombrissant ses yeux magnifiques. Constance me libéra enfin donc je me jetais sur Antonio. Je tentai de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, mais il se détourna à chaque fois, ne répondant même pas à mon étreinte et ne daignant pas me regarder.

_ Je vois que j'arrive trop tôt, commenta-t-il sinistre.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies !m'écriais-je affolé. Mon amour, s'il-te-plait, écoute-moi !

_ Je crois que tu devrais plutôt finir la passionnante discussion que vous aviez avec Constance, maestro Mozart.

Il se détacha de moi sans peine, refusant obstinément de croiser mon regard, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mon cœur battait à un rythme fou, effrayé d'une rupture imminente. Il fallait que je lui explique le quiproquo pour éviter la catastrophe, je ne supportais pas d'être privé plus longtemps de ses baisers, ni de ne plus pouvoir le voir, pour composer ou simplement profiter de ses bras.

Apeuré comme jamais, je me précipitai vers la porte pour le rattraper. Mon aimé avait presque déjà disparu au coin d'une maison lorsque j'arrivais dehors. Je courrais comme si ma vie en dépendait –ce qui était le cas après tout- vers lui, me jetant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Sans surprise, il ne répondit toujours pas à mon étreinte. Il avait récupéré sa carapace de froideur, ce qui m'inquiétait énormément.

_ Je peux tout t'expliquer !lui assurais-je frénétiquement.

Mon aimé me repoussa comme s'il refusait ce rapprochement, ce qui me faisait penser aux débuts houleux de notre relation, juste après l'agression de Maria. La peau de mon dos se couvrait déjà de sueur alors que mes membres tremblaient sans que je puisse me contrôler.

_ Ce serez plutôt à moi de m'expliquer, rétorqua mon Italien sans émotion. Nous avons commis une erreur, ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû arriver et j'en assume tous les torts. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, à vous et à Constance.

_ Non ! Tonio, mon amour ! Ecoutes-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je…, pleurais-je.

Mais l'élu de mon cœur me contourna sans me prêter plus d'attention alors que je tentai désespérément de l'interpeller pour qu'il revoie sa décision cruciale.

_ Adieu Mozart, me lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Il disparut au détour d'une rue, me laissant seul et effondré. Dès qu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, je m'écroulai en sanglots, criant ma rage et mon désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que Constance vienne détruire tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à construire quand j'étais enfin heureux avec celui que j'aimais ? Pourquoi Antonio me laissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu m'écouter ?

Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit trop forte pour que je garde conscience. Alors, sur ce trottoir froid et sale, je sombrai dans le néant, le cœur brisé.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Lorsque Mozart avait donné un rendez-vous à Salieri, l'Italien ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver celui qu'il aimait dans les bras d'une femme qu'il embrassait passionnément. Comment aurait-il put s'y attendre en même temps ? Le sourire aguicheur que l'Autrichien lui avait adressé en lui demandant de le rejoindre l'heure suivante lui laissait envisager un programme bien plus agréable.

Mais que pouvait-il faire à part le laisser vivre son amour ? Mozart aimait les femmes, il aurait dû s'y attendre… Or Salieri ne voulait que son bonheur, alors il avait mit fin à leur relation bien qu'il n'en n'avait nullement envie. Devoir s'obliger à recouvrir son masque indifférent et le vouvoyer lui avait brisé le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais ce n'était pas comparable à la douleur provoquée par les adieux faits au prodige. Dès que Salieri avait put, il s'était isolé dans une rue sombre pour laisser couler ses larmes, ne rentrant que très tard le soir.

Ressassant trop de souvenirs douloureux à son cœur chez lui, Salieri choisit de s'exiler quelques temps en Italie. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver la paix pour son âme tourmentée car il savait que personne ne remplacerait jamais Mozart dans son cœur, reconnaissant volontiers que ce dernier était effectivement son âme sœur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu de temps pour faire son deuil de cette trop brève aventure qui prenait fin. Il avait connu le bonheur dans les bras de l'Autrichien, et maintenant il était condamné à la tourmente éternelle.

L'Italien fit rapidement son paquetage, donna quelques instructions à son majordome et se rendit en ville pour se fournir une monture. Il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, et la traversée en solitaire lui tentait plus, raison de son choix inhabituel. Le temps avait été exécrable, et une personne saine d'esprit se serait arrêtée à une auberge, mais Salieri avait trop peur de regarder le bonheur qu'il laissait derrière lui et d'hésiter à revenir troubler le bonheur de celui qu'il aimait, alors il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à s'être rendu à sa destination finale.

Une fois sur place, il prit contact avec ses relations à la cours et se trouva rapidement un logement décent où se reposer. La romance qu'il avait connu n'avait échappé à personne, mais nul n'osa le questionner sur le sujet en voyant son air sombre. Le compositeur Italien resta cloitré dans son logement temporaire, déversant des mers de larmes et ne trouvant le sommeil qu'avec la précieuse aide d'une bonne bouteille d'alcool fort. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Si Maria le voyait dans cet état, elle hurlerait d'effroi. Il lui fallait vraiment se reprendre… mais il n'y arrivait pas… La douleur était trop grande pour qu'il puisse la supporter…

Songeant à son amie d'enfance, le compositeur au cœur brisé décida de lui écrire une lettre, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de son état. Il lui mentit du premier mot jusqu'au dernier, minimisant les faits ou inventant totalement son état d'esprit actuel. Il paya une jolie somme pour que la lettre parvienne à l'adresse que Maria lui avait donnée avant son départ et tenta de reprendre un aspect un peu plus humain. Il devait recevoir la visite de Haydn puisque ce dernier était ravi de savoir Mozart disparut de ses fréquentations.

Bien que fatigué, Salieri parvint à donner le change. Haydn lui proposa des dizaines de projets en collaboration, qu'il refusa un à un. Le seul avec qui il souhaitait collaborer était Mozart, et ce n'était malheureusement guère plus possible. Son vieil ami ne lui fit pas de commentaires sur sa passivité et tenta de le faire sortir pour qu'il oublie son penchant pour l'homme qui l'avait mit dans cet état, mais la sortit aboutit à une énième beuverie. Haydn tenta tant bien que mal de diriger son ami vers les femmes mais il se confronta à un échec cuisant au bout d'une semaine, et laissa tomber, essayant juste de réconforter son ami de sa présence.

Le décès de Rosenberg lui fut communiqué par coursive, mais Salieri ne s'en ému point, n'en tirant aucune satisfaction. Il était en paix avec lui-même à ce sujet désormais. Tant que Maria allait bien, que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ? Mozart ? C'était autre chose ça en revanche… Il aurait tellement aimé l'avoir près de lui à nouveau…

Les deux compositeurs dirigèrent quelques troupes le temps d'une poignée de représentations, mais rien ne distrayait vraiment Salieri de ses sombres pensées. Il n'y avait pas de grandioses améliorations chez lui lorsque Haydn dû partir pour accomplir ses obligations. Le compositeur Italien n'avait pas envie de sortir, il se sentait las, trop las pour envisager quoi que ce soit, donc il s'enfonça dans sa dépression…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

De bienveillantes personnes m'avaient recueillie après mon évanouissement. Lorsqu'ils me demandèrent la cause de mon état, la rupture de m'avait imposé mon Antonio me revint et je fondis en larmes devant leurs yeux ahuris. La femme tenta de me consoler à la manière d'une mère, mais ses bras n'étaient ni ceux de mon Tonio, ni ceux de ma douce Maria, alors rien n'y faisait. Puis son mari utilisa un moyen bien plus… efficace… Il m'empoigna par la chemise et me colla deux bonnes gifles. Eh bien, pour le coup, ça eut le don de me remettre les idées en place. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon Antonio croire que j'aimais Constance, il fallait que je me batte pour mériter son amour.

Me redressant vivement, j'essuyai mes joues et embrassai rapidement celles de l'homme qui m'avait remis d'aplomb.

_ Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez monsieur !m'exclamais-je enjoué. Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

Et après l'expression de leurs inquiétudes face à mon état passé, ils me laissèrent repartir –à défaut de réussir à me retenir. Je couru sans m'arrêter, ne voulant pas perdre la moindre de mes précieuses secondes. Le majordome de Salieri m'ouvrit, assez étonné de me voir. Le garde du corps de Maria étant partis avec elle, je marchai sur les œufs avec l'homme qui gardait une très mauvaise impression de notre première rencontre.

_ Je viens voir Maestro Salieri, expliquais-je poliment. Est-il déjà réveillé ?

L'homme m'observa longuement avec une expression de profond dégoût à mon égard, mais n'eu nul autre choix que de me répondre.

_ Monsieur est levé depuis bien longtemps, comme il en a l'habitude.

_ Parfait !m'écriais-je ravi. Il faut à tous prix que je lui parle !

_ Ce sera malheureusement impossible. Le maître de maison est parti en ville il y a plus de 2 heures pour obtenir une monture digne d'effectuer un long parcours.

Mon cœur se décomposa, il savait déjà, alors que moi je refusai d'y croire et forçais le passage pour le voir de mes propres yeux. Je montai rapidement à sa chambre, sans que son majordome me barre la route, et découvris le lit dans l'état dans lequel nous l'avions laissé la dernière fois que nous y avions partagé une étreinte. Mais alors, où avait-il passé la nuit… ? Non ! Où était-il parti ? Voilà la question que je devais me poser !

Attrapant le majordome par son col, je le plaquai contre le mur.

_ Où est-il allé ?lui demandais-je sans délicatesse.

_ Il se doutait que quelqu'un poserait la question, alors il a préféré ne pas me le dire pour ne pas être dérangé, m'apprit son majordome sans s'affoler.

_ A-t-il dit autre chose ?

_ De ne pas me fatiguer à tenter de vous empêcher d'entrer si tel était votre désir, et de dire à Mademoiselle Sylvius, si elle venait à rentrer, de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il prendra soin de lui.

_ Quoi d'autre ?le pressais-je en le secouant.

_ Ce sont là ses seules instructions.

_ Qui sait où je peux le trouver ?

_ Monsieur Salieri doit avoir avertit Maestro Haydn, mais ce dernier est absent.

Je relâchai l'homme, abattu par mon impuissance à retrouver mon aimé. Que me restait-il comme option ? Attendre Maria ? Elle saurait certainement où Antonio était parti… mais quand rentrerait-elle ?

_ Disposez, ordonnais-je au majordome.

Il resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait me laisser dans la pièce la plus intime de la maison de mon Italien, mais obtempéra puisqu'il n'avait pas de consignes spécifiques au problème. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, je laissai mes larmes dévaler mes joues et me jetai sur le lit, récupérant son oreiller pour respirer son odeur, tout ce qu'il me restait de lui…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les jours s'enchainèrent, tous plus fades les uns que les autres. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, ne composai plus rien qui tienne la route et ne sortais que pour me procurer de quoi manger. Aux regards compatissants que je rencontrai, je devinai que ce majordome impotent avait propagé la nouvelle de notre rupture.

Alors que je commençai ma deuxième semaine de larmes continues, une personne que je n'avais pas vu depuis trop longtemps me rendit visite, chez mon aimé.

_ Oh ! Wolfgang chéri ! Mais regarde dans quel état tu es !s'attrista ma petite Nannerl.

_ Nannerl !m'écriais-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Oh ma Nannerl !

Elle m'enlaça, accueillant mes sanglots douloureux sans broncher. Au bout d'une ½ heure environ, elle me fit assoir sur le lit de l'élu de mon cœur et m'examina en grimaçant.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu changes de vêtements et que tu te rases, tu fais peur à voir, commenta-t-elle triste.

_ Tu es venue, réalisais-je.

_ J'ai appris que tu subissais les affres de l'amour, alors j'ai voulu venir te soutenir.

_ Mais… et père ! Est-il venu lui aussi ?m'affolais-je.

_ Bien sûr, il attend en bas.

_ Sait-il que…, hésitais-je incapable de finir ma phrase.

_ Oui, mais vous en discuterez plus tard. File faire ta toilette, je t'apporte quelques vêtements propres.

J'obéis docilement, les mains tremblantes à l'idée de la prochaine confrontation avec mon père. Après avoir récupéré un aspect humain, j'enfilai les vêtements propres que m'avait portés ma petite Nannerl. Heureusement qu'elle pensait toujours à tout, parce que les explications seraient déjà assez difficiles à donner sans avoir en plus à expliquer mon allure déplorable.

Lorsque je descendis les escaliers pour me rendre au salon, mon père y était déjà installé, prenant le thé avec ma sœur chérie. Il se leva lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, me dévisageant avec une expression critique.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué mon fils. Tu devrais te reposer, me conseilla-t-il.

Soulagé de voir qu'il se préoccupe de moi, je fondis dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver mon père. Il me rendit mon étreinte maladroitement, chamboulé du désespoir dans lequel j'étais.

_ Et si nous nous asseyions pour discuter de tout cela, me proposa-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Je hochai la tête et pris place entre lui et Nannerl. Ma sœur me prit la main, m'assurant ainsi de son soutient, et mon père attendit patiemment que je sois prêt à me lancer.

_ La semaine dernière, Constance m'a rendu visite, commençais-je la gorge nouée. Elle voulait m'annoncer qu'elle allait se marier, juste pour me faire de la peine. Comme ça ne marchait pas, elle a voulu me démontrer qu'il me manquait quelque chose dans ma relation avec Antonio, alors elle m'a embrassé de force. Antonio est arrivé à ce moment-là, et il a compris que je voyais Constance derrière son dos, alors il m'a quitté.

J'éclatai en sanglots à la fin de mes explications. Nannerl m'attira dans ses bras et mon père serra mon épaule pour me communiquer sa compréhension. Il devait être assez choqué d'apprendre que j'aimais tant Tonio, mais la vérité était là, je ne pouvais la nier.

Lorsque la pression sur mon épaule cessa, ce fut lorsque mon père se leva du canapé, se mettant à arpenter la pièce avec un air songeur.

_ Wolfgang, viens ici, exigea-t-il après 4 ou 5 longueur.

Echangeant un regard surpris avec Nannerl, je me mis debout pour remplir l'ordre de mon père. Il me fixa quelques secondes d'un air dur et me gifla sans pitié. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à la fin ?

_ Il faut que tu te reprennes Wolfgang ! Tu ne pas continuer comme ça ! Si tu l'aimes tellement, tu dois savoir où il est partis, alors va le rejoindre !

J'étais choqué qu'il m'incite ainsi à assouvir mon amour inhabituel. Mais dans le fond, il avait raison. Où mon Tonio chéri avait-il bien put aller… ? Une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit.

_ Père ! Nannerl ! Il faut que je vous laisse ! Je vous aime ! Merci pour tout !m'écriais-je plein d'espoir.

Je courus chez moi, récupérant des affaires rapidement pour prendre la route sur les traces de mon aimé.

Un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux… peut-être) qui me soutiennent

Bises

Emy64


	10. Chapitre 10

Pov omniscient

Le temps était doux, mais l'humeur de Salieri était à la mélancolie. Se promenant dans la ville, il se demandait comment il réussirait à affronter cet énième lendemain. Mozart lui manquait terriblement, il fallait l'admettre, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rentrer pour briser sa bulle de bonheur. Il méritait d'avoir des enfants avec cette femme qu'il aimait, c'était bien le minimum de Salieri pensait pouvoir faire après qu'il lui ait offert tant de bonheur.

Le soleil réchauffait doucement le visage pâle de Salieri. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de son plein gré en journée depuis son arrivée, en temps normal il préférait rester cloitré dans la maison qu'il occupait temporairement.

Il y avait de l'agitation ce jour-là en ville. Les villageois le regardaient passer comme s'ils étaient fascinés par lui, puis se chuchoter des choses à l'oreille en le regardant. Salieri mit ça sur le compte de sa réputation et des rumeurs qui le suivaient, donc il ne s'en offusqua pas. Poursuivant sa marche, il se trouva un endroit calme éloigné de la ville où il s'étendit dans l'herbe pour profiter des caresses du soleil.

L'Italien pensait de plus en plus à rejoindre Mozart, malgré toute sa détermination, mais s'efforça de se fixer un temps d'adaptation pour voir si son mal-être était passager. Il aurait dû penser à d'autres choses, comme à son emploi auprès de Joseph II, mais la bouille attendrissante de Mozart lui revenait toujours en tête. Il se souvenait de ses soupirs de plaisir, des mots tendres qu'il lui glissait à l'oreille à toute heure, des nombreuses fois où il avait crié son nom en pleine passion, mais aussi de ces moments de paix où ils composaient tous deux, assis à son piano. La vie avec Mozart, aussi brève fut-elle, avait été merveilleuse. Même s'il pouvait se montrer surexcité, l'Autrichien était aussi un grand romantique qui laissait parfois ses yeux faire des déclarations d'amour à son compagnon.

Salieri le regrettait amèrement. Il s'entêtait cependant à se dire qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix pour Mozart, aussi douloureux soit-il. Il resta deux ou trois heures allongé sur l'herbe fraiche mais finit par décider de rentrer en apercevant un jeune couple d'amoureux arriver pour pique-niquer non loin. L'Italien ne pouvait supporter l'étalage de leur amour alors que le sien lui était inaccessible.

Le compositeur de Joseph II rentra sans hâte, flânant sans engouement dans les rues fourmillantes de villageois aux airs de plus en plus conspirateurs. Salieri aurait mieux fait de s'intéresser à cette agitation, mais sa tristesse l'emprisonnait dans une bulle aveugle. Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il fut violemment plaqué contre un mur, la porte d'entrée à peine fermée par ses soins. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur. Quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, ce serait toujours moins douloureux que l'absence de Mozart à ses côtés…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Je m'étais étonné en puisant au fond de moi des ressources dont j'ignorais l'existence. La passion m'avait donné des ailes, me faisant passer outre ma fatigue pour rejoindre le détenteur des clefs de mon cœur. Je ne m'étais autorisé qu'une nuit de véritable repos, celle précédent mon arrivée à destination, afin d'être au meilleur de ma forme lorsque je le retrouverais. Mon plan était simple : le trouver, lui faire entendre raison –si possible- et le faire rentrer avec moi –de gré ou de force.

En ville, tout le monde me reconnut comme étant l'ancien rival de Salieri ainsi que son plus récent compagnon. Tous savaient que nous nous étions douloureusement séparés et je réussi à trouver assez facilement une femme à émouvoir pour obtenir l'adresse actuelle de mon aimé. Par malchance, il n'était pas là. En revanche, j'avais appris en vivant à ses côtés qu'il ne verrouillait jamais la porte de derrière, alors je pénétrai dans la maison par là.

Je fis rapidement le tour des pièces, respirant profondément son odeur dominante dont j'avais été trop longtemps privé. Trouvant les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles sans sa chambre, je fus à la fois triste et euphorique de voir qu'il gérait notre séparation dans les méandres vicieux de l'alcool, preuve qu'il en souffrait autant que moi.

Après avoir cherché la preuve de la présence d'un potentiel compagnon, je m'embusquais près de la porte d'entrée, prêt à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il passerait le seuil de la porte. Il me fallut être patient, car mon Tonio avait visiblement décidé de s'absenter assez longtemps, mais j'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait en sachant que j'étais si près du but.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa enfin, et je sortis de l'encadrement pour agripper mon aimé et le plaquer contre le mur derrière lequel je m'étais dissimulé. Son odeur envahit mes narines, me faisant perdre le contrôle. Ses lèvres si tentantes n'étaient qu'à quelques misérables millimètres des miennes, ne demandant qu'à être courtisées. J'avais tellement envie de lui que s'il n'était pas consentant ça ne ferait pas de différence pour moi. Il me rendait fou…

_ Mozart ?s'étonna mon Tonio vraiment choqué par ma présence. Mais…

_ Chut !exigeais-je en posant une main autoritaire sur sa bouche. Tu as exposé ton point de vue sans même me laisser parler, alors maintenant c'est à moi de te donner le mien. C'est Constance qui m'a embrassé, je ne voulais pas de ce baiser ! Quand je t'avais donné ce rendez-vous, je voulais mettre plein de pétales de rose et de bougies dans la chambre, te faire crier mon nom jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour célébrer notre première nuit chez moi, mais Constance m'a ralentit pour finalement m'embrasser de force !me rappelais-je en m'énervant au souvenir désastreux de ce qui aurait dû être une merveilleuse nuit.

Je pris une pause, fixant toujours celui que j'aimais avec un regard dur qui n'autorisait aucune protestation. L'élu de mon cœur ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi, ce qui me réconfortait dans l'idée que notre relation pouvait encore renaître de ses cendres puisqu'il me faisait toujours assez confiance pour ne pas le blesser physiquement. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas peur d'aller trop loin dans ma passion, je savais que mon compagnon avait un penchant pour les ébats violents. Il hésitait souvent entre la tendresse et la passion douloureuse, mais il me laissait toujours donner la tendance. Aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas le choix, il m'avait trop manqué pour que je puisse me contenter d'une étreinte lente –à condition qu'il veuille bien me la donner- alors ce serait violent et passionné.

_ Alors maintenant, je vais faire ce que je veux, à savoir assouvir mon désir de toi pendant 24 heures, et si après ça tu refuses toujours de rentrer avec moi alors je te ferais venir avec moi de force et tu seras mon prisonnier jusqu'à ce que tu recouvres la raison, planifiais-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Mon aimé était de plus en plus surpris, ses sourcils s'arquant sans qu'il parvienne à se contrôler, mais il ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Tant mieux, un rejet ne m'aurait rendu que plus violent et je sais que j'aurais regretté mes gestes. Mon désir pour lui devenait de plus en plus douloureux et je ne parvenais plus à le gérer.

Puisqu'il ne bronchait toujours pas, je pris l'absence de réaction de mon aimé comme son consentement. Retirant lentement ma main de sa bouche sensuelle, je l'utilisai pour arracher vivement sa chemise, retirant frénétiquement sa veste épaisse. Je le fis ensuite tomber par terre en usant de mon pied placé derrière le sien pour le faire trébucher en le poussant. Ne perdant pas une seconde de ce temps où il était entièrement à ma merci, je m'installai à califourchon sur sa taille et me débarrassai des lambeaux de chemise qui obstruaient encore l'accès total à son torse divinement sculpté. Quand il fut torse nu devant mes yeux affamés, je le saisissais par la nuque et imposai mes lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser dans lequel je déversai tout mon désespoir et la rage que j'avais éprouvé depuis l'incident avec Constance.

A mon grand étonnant, mais par pour mon mécontentement, mon Tonio répondit avec violence à mon baiser, s'accrochant avec force à moi. Nous entamâmes ainsi le début d'une folle journée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nous étions allongés par terre depuis un bon moment déjà, haletant comme si nous avions couru pour sauver nos vies. Encore une chance que le tapis du salon soit assez confortable, parce que nous avions été incapables de quitter la pièce une fois lancés. Mon aimé m'avait montré physiquement que je lui avais manqué et qu'il ne comptait pas me laisser m'éloigner une nouvelle fois. Mon inspiration m'était revenue, je pensais à des dizaines de mélodies rythmées comme l'avaient été nos ébats.

Je tournai la tête pour admirer mon amant épuisé. Une fine couche de transpiration mettait en valeur sa peau en la faisant doucement briller. J'avais une souveraine envie de lécher sa peau sucrée pour goûter au fruit salé de notre étreinte passionnée mais je savais que je l'avais vraiment vidé de toutes ses forces alors je me demandais s'il serait prudent de lui demander un ultime effort.

La tentation fut plus forte que moi et je roulai pour atterrir sur le torse de mon aimé et recueillir le fruit de notre amour sur ma langue au niveau de son nombril. L'élu de mon cœur frissonna et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, complètement détendu. Je remontai progressivement ma langue, me couchant sur lui lorsque j'atteignis ses pectoraux. Un soupir trahit le plaisir que je lui offrais et mon Tonio chéri m'attira tendrement à lui pour me donner un baiser doux et plein d'amour qui contrastait avec la violence passée de nos ébats.

Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes de baiser, la main de celui que je chérissais resta sur ma joue alors qu'il me regardait avec un amour manifeste. Il m'avait tellement manqué… Une larme de bonheur m'échappa à cette pensée. Mon Italien s'en aperçut et l'embrassa pour la faire disparaître sur ses lèvres.

Lovant ma tête au creux du cou de celui que j'aimais, je me laissai aller à de douces rêveries. De nombreuses compositions s'enchainaient dans mon esprit, toutes représentant mon amour pour Antonio. Le doute m'assaillit. Oui, nous avions partagé les plaisirs de la chaire une nouvelle fois, mais voudrait-il pour autant reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions arrêtée ? Après tout, je n'étais peut-être qu'un banal amant pour lui… Perdu dans mon désir, je n'avais même pas songé à lui poser les questions qui allaient déterminer l'avenir de notre couple.

_ Antonio ?l'interpellais-je timidement.

_ La réponse est non.

_ Quoi… ? Mais… Comment peux-tu me répondre avant de connaître la question ?m'énervais-je au beau milieu de ma déception.

_ Je te connais Wolfgang, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Et non, je ne suis pas prêt à remettre ça dans l'immédiat.

Il me fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre que nous ne parlions pas du même sujet. A sa décharge, mes manœuvres suggestives pour l'aborder l'avaient conduites à cette interprétation, donc je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir –comment lui en vouloir pour ce délicieux quiproquo d'ailleurs ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te demander ça, le détrompais-je.

Mon aimé ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder, intrigué par mon sérieux. Il passa sa main talentueuse sur ma joue et la laissa s'aventurer sur mon corps sans pour autant chercher à m'aguicher.

_ Je t'écoute, m'assura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les miens. De quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ?

_ Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Tu vas rentrer avec moi à Vienne ?

Le détenteur de mon cœur expira doucement, semblant tiraillé entre deux choix.

_ Non, finit-il par trancher. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à Vienne dans l'immédiat…

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne voulais plus être séparé de lui, pourtant lui ne voulait pas rentrer avec moi. J'étais désespéré. Après nos étreintes passionnées, je m'étais conforté dans l'idée que mon aimé voudrait encore de moi et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

_ Mais… je croyais que… enfin, je… et nous alors dans tout ça ?bafouillais-je déçu.

_ J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un temps de la cour, m'expliqua-t-il en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mais reste avec moi, ça nous fera du bien de nous retrouver, juste toi et moi…

Mon cœur enfla de bonheur à cette proposition inespérée. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvai pour lui, déviant sur sa mâchoire puis sur son cou quand l'air nous manqua. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent une nouvelle fois à mes cheveux, les serrant alors qu'il se tortillait sous moi, stimulé par mes baisers.

_ Tu es certain de ne plus avoir de force pour une petite dernière ?lui demandais-je aguicheur.

_ Si je l'emploi avec toi, maintenant, je n'arriverais jamais à me relever pour faire le chemin jusqu'au lit, sourit-il amusé.

_ Pff ! Les lits sont surfaits à notre époque ! On n'est pas si mal ici, non ?lui demandais-je. Et si tu as froid je me dévouerais de bon cœur pour être ta couverture, _ou te réchauffer à ma manière_…, finis-je en susurrant cette partie dans son oreille.

_ Mmm, je dois avouer que la proposition est intéressante.

_ Alors accepte, l'incitais-je avec des yeux brillants de malice.

Mon amant éclata de rire alors que je fronçais les sourcils, interloqué par sa réaction.

_ Tu es insatiable !m'accusa-t-il hilare. Tu veux ma mort ?

_ Oh non, justement je veux te garder en forme !ris-je. Il paraît qu'on vit plus vieux si on fait de l'exercice.

_ L'exercice modéré peut-être. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire une journée pareille, préviens-moi deux ou trois semaines à l'avance pour que je me prépare. Je vais passer les trois prochains jours à dormir…

_ Bah, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, je suis certain que je parviendrais quand même à te réveiller demain.

_ Tu n'es pas fair-play, bouda mon aimé. Après la journée qu'on a passé, tu pourrais au moins me laisser dormir jusqu'à midi.

_ Si tu n'étais pas parti comme un voleur, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans un tel état de manque, rétorquais-je. Maintenant tu vas devoir me supporter en permanence, tu ne pourras pas passer une seule seconde seul –surtout aussi dénudé que tu l'es maintenant-, ni même voir d'autres personnes sans moi.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'après la journée que tu viens de me faire passer j'aurais encore de l'énergie à consacrer à un autre amant ?s'amusa-t-il.

Je lui grognais dessus, m'accrochant encore plus fermement à son corps alors qu'un rire secouait sa poitrine. L'idée qu'il puisse réserver sa tendresse à quelqu'un d'autre ne me plaisait pass du tout… L'élu de mon cœur laissa glisser ses mains dans mon dos, me provoquant un frisson lorsqu'il retraça ma colonne vertébrale de son index.

_ Je t'aime Wolfgang, me souffla-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

_ Et je t'aime mon Tonio chéri, répondis-je en l'embrassant chastement.

_ Et j'aime encore plus quand tu es jaloux !s'esclaffa-t-il.

_ C'est bien normal que je sois jaloux quand tu disparais si facilement, marmonnais-je. Et quand on voit le nombre de femmes qui te tournent autour…

_ Tu sais bien que tu es le seul que j'aime, non ?me fit-il remarquer.

_ Je trouve que nous avons beaucoup dévié du sujet initial, détournais-je.

_ Je ne m'en rappelle plus, joua mon amant taquin. De quoi s'agissait-il déjà ?

_ La rédaction d'une nouvelle symphonie.

_ Avec quel instrument ?

_ Ton corps, évidemment !

_ Et quel titre lui donnerais-tu ?me questionna mon compagnon en laissant ses mains s'aventurer dans des zones sensibles.

_ La symphonie des amants, haletais-je.

_ C'est un projet intéressant, approuva mon aimé. Autant se mettre au travail immédiatement.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes, à plusieurs reprises. Les mélodies furent plus douces et tendres mais elles exprimaient toujours autant d'amour. Ce fut enlacés et vidés de toute énergie que nous nous assoupîmes au beau milieu du salon, alors que le soleil se couchait avec nous.


	11. Chapitre 11

Pov omniscient

Salieri était vraiment épuisé, et Mozart n'était arrivé que deux jours plus tôt. L'Autrichien avait bien mit sa menace à exécution, ne lui laissant pas une heure entière de repos, à moins qu'il soit lui-même endormis. Comme c'était justement le cas, Salieri s'extirpa avec difficulté de ses bras, ayant bien besoin d'un verre d'absinthe. Son amant grogna de mécontentement, suscitant un sentiment d'amusement chez l'Italien, mais il ne se réveilla heureusement pas. Salieri savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Son amant ne tarderait pas à se réveiller à cause de son absence. Ne prenant la peine que de prendre un bas, il se pressa en bas sans pour autant faire de bruit.

L'Italien parvint à se servir un verre d'alcool, savourant ce court et inespéré moment de calme. Il aimait Mozart plus que tout mais ce dernier était vraiment fatiguant à toujours sauter partout, aussi attendrissant soit-il. L'Italien avait beau aimer la compagnie de son aimé, il avait du mal à lâcher son habitude à s'isoler.

Le compositeur tant aimé de Joseph II porta avec délectation son verre à ses lèvres mais la porte de derrière s'ouvrit en grinçant faiblement, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à mettre dehors l'intrus, mais reconnut avec soulagement Maria. Son amie d'enfance lui fit les gros yeux en le voyant dans cette tenue, choquée qu'il soit déjà passé à autre chose, et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine avec un air colérique.

_ J'espère que tu as une très bonne explication, le prévint-elle sévère.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers, Mozart… Salieri adressa un regard triste à son verre plein, faisant son deuil du liquide qu'il était venu chercher. L'Autrichien n'était pas plus vêtu que son amant et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui fit rire Maria.

_ Wolfgang !s'écria Maria heureuse. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

L'Autrichien lui sauta dans les bras, lui aussi heureux de la voir. Salieri profita de cette diversion pour essayer de boire le liquide auquel il s'était habitué mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'en avaler une gorgée avant que Mozart se concentre à nouveau sur sa personne.

_ Tu m'as désobéit Antonio !le gronda-t-il.

Salieri abandonna l'idée de finir –ou plutôt de commencer- son verre et se retourna vers celui qui partageait sa vie.

_ Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles, lui assura-t-il faussement choqué. J'ai respecté à la lettre tes exigences.

_ Tu es partis du lit avant même que je me réveille, donc tu étais **sans** **moi**, et je te retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Donc tu as violé toutes mes règles !

_ Maria vient tout juste d'arriver, et je n'étais pas bien loin, se défendit Salieri.

_ Je me moque de tes explications ! Tu es puni une semaine de plus !trancha Mozart autoritaire.

L'Autrichien n'était évidemment pas fâché contre son amant, mais leur situation actuelle lui plaisait énormément. La veille, il leur avait fallut la journée pour parvenir jusqu'à la chambre tant leurs étreintes étaient nombreuses, et il adorait avoir son compagnon entièrement à sa merci.

_ Bien, soupira Salieri vaincu. Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui t'amène Maria ?

Mozart récupéra ses valises et la conduisit vers un siège, la devinant lasse de son voyage. Malgré sa fatigue, la jeune femme affichait un sourire ravi, tellement heureuse de voir que les deux compositeurs avaient trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de l'autre.

_ Je suis partie dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Je me doutais bien que tu ne me disais pas tout et que tu n'allais pas aussi bien que tu le prétendais, alors j'ai voulu venir te soutenir. Je ne m'imaginais pas une seule seconde interrompre votre voyage de noces.

_ Voyage de noces, répéta Mozart rêveur. Voilà un concept vraiment intéressant.

_ Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, grogna Salieri. Il en a déjà suffisamment pour le moment.

Mozart lui fit un sourire innocent avant de l'embrasser avec passion, le titillant à dessein. Salieri posa ensuite une courte série de question pour s'enquérir du déroulement de son séjour et la laissa aller se reposer. A peine eut-elle disparut de son champ de vision, Salieri sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser au creux de son cou.

_ Wolfgang, pas maintenant, refusa l'Italien.

_ Si, maintenant !s'obstina l'Autrichien.

_ Maria vient de rentrer, elle aimerait certainement pouvoir se reposer.

_ Alors on va faire un tour.

_ Par ce froid ?grimaça Salieri.

_ Il fallait réfléchir avant de me quitter, le nargua Mozart en montant les escaliers.

Salieri soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir passer une après-midi calme à flâner dans les rues. Pas qu'il se plaigne du programme arrêté par son compagnon, mais il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Bien qu'exténué, Salieri se leva de son siège pour aller s'habiller, sachant que Mozart n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Alors qu'il se changeait, son compagnon prépara un panier qu'il prit soin de lui cacher et se rinça l'œil en regardant celui qu'il aimait se dévêtir pour enfiler des vêtements propres et chauds.

Une fois prêt, Salieri rejoignit Mozart qui l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit la main pour le tirer dans les escaliers. L'Autrichien décida de se rendre dans une prairie qu'il aimait fréquenter lors de son bref passage dans la ville natale de son aimé, et ce dernier fut plus que surpris de reconnaître le lieu où il avait tant aimé se ressourcer lorsqu'il était enfant. Alors que l'Italien, toujours ébahi de revoir ce lieu, scrutait les alentours, son compagnon étendit la couverture qu'il avait pliée dans le panier. Il alla chercher son amant pour le faire revenir sur Terre et s'allongea en sa compagnie sur la couverture.

L'Italien s'étonna de voir son aimé se blottir contre lui et fermer les yeux, totalement calme, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. A son tour, il se laissa aller au charme de la nature et aux bienfaits du soleil, en profitant pour se reposer un peu. Alors qu'il le pensait endormi, son amant lui embrassa le cou et le regarda avec tendresse.

_ Je suis désolé Antonio, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement repentant. Je sais bien que je te fatigue, je ne te laisse jamais le temps de récupérer, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi dans ma vie. Tu m'as énormément manqué pendant la durée de temps durant laquelle nous avons été séparés.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mon amour, le rassura l'Italien en lui caressant la joue avec amour. Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans te laisser une véritable chance de t'expliquer. La vérité c'est que j'avais trop peur de m'effondrer devant toi quand tu me dirais aimer Constance et vouloir fonder une famille avec elle. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal en étant égoïste, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas survécu bien longtemps à notre séparation.

_ J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, murmura Mozart les larmes aux yeux. Je n'y aurais pas survécu bien longtemps.

_ C'est finit maintenant tout ça. On ne se séparera plus dorénavant, lui promit son amant.

_ Je t'aime, mon Tonio.

_ Tout comme je t'aime, mon Wolfgang, répondit tendrement l'Italien.

Et ils scellèrent leur promesse d'une série de baisers amoureux avant de s'endormir étroitement enlacés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salieri se réveilla presque en sursaut en sentant une pression presque uniforme se répartir sur l'ensemble de son corps. Ouvrant les yeux, il se détendit en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait « que » de Mozart qui s'était allongé sur lui pour le serrer avec force dans ses bras, toujours endormi. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur les lèvres du compositeur réputé pour sa froideur lorsqu'il admira la vision adorable de son amant assoupi tel un enfant. Toujours endormi, l'Autrichien se mit à soupirer de plaisir, enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de celui qu'il aimait et s'agrippant encore plus à ses vêtements.

_ Antonio, geignit le prodige dans son sommeil.

L'Italien avait le cœur qui battait la chamade en sachant qu'il était le seul à occuper les rêves de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Soudain, il sentit une pression plus forte s'appliquer contre le haut de sa cuisse et comprit immédiatement le sujet des songes de son amant. D'humeur espiègle, il laissa sa main se glisser entre les jambes de son compagnon et caressa lentement la partie sensible de l'Autrichien.

_ Oh ! Mon Tonio !gémit Mozart dans la seconde.

Le manège perdura ainsi pendant longtemps, Mozart se tortillant et gémissant à tout bout de champ, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à sa libération et qu'il se réveille quelques secondes plus tard. L'Italien fit comme de rien n'était, amusé par ce qui venait de se passer et intéressé par la réaction de son amant.

_ Mon Tonio !s'écria Mozart surexcité. J'ai fais un rêve magnifique !

_ Oh vraiment ?s'étonna faussement Salieri.

Mozart s'arrêta dans son élan, dévisageant son amant avec suspicion. Il le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir déceler quand il avait quelque chose à cacher, et c'était justement le cas. Mozart se releva à peine, juste assez pour constater que son pantalon n'était pas fermé puisque Salieri n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire dans sa précipitation. Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres avant qu'elles rejoignent celles de son amant pour un baiser passionné.

_ Ce n'était peut-être pas juste un rêve finalement, rectifia l'Autrichien après avoir achevé le baiser. Et je ne compte pas garder cette dette auprès de toi…

_ C'est inutile, tenta de le convaincre Salieri.

Mais son amant n'écouta rien, déterminé à rendre le plaisir qui lui avait été donné. Mozart n'avait jamais été avare dans ce domaine –et Salieri lui rendait bien-, mais il voulait plus que jamais faire plaisir à celui qui l'aimait jour après jour. A la différence de l'Italien, Mozart choisit de caresser la zone si sensible de son aimé par ses lèvres et sa langue, se faisant un devoir de le faire gémir un maximum son nom. Lorsque l'Autrichien eut offert l'extase à son compagnon, ce dernier l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le tirer à lui et lui imposer un baiser d'une passion dévorante auquel Mozart se fit un plaisir de répondre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ce ne fut que parce qu'ils manquaient d'air. Mozart arborait un sourire béat, tellement heureux de vivre une relation si épanouie avec la personne à qui il vouait sa vie. La température chuta brusquement donc Salieri décida qu'il était temps de rentrer avant que son compagnon ne prenne froid. L'Italien se rhabilla correctement, malgré les tentatives de son amant à le convaincre d'aller plus loin, et entraina son exubérant collègue à travers les rues de la ville où il avait grandit.

Ce fut sans surprise que Salieri pénétra dans la cuisine pour découvrir que la table était déjà dressé pour trois personnes. Maria étant de nouveau avec eux, elle les couvait de ses douces attentions. L'odeur était si alléchante que l'Autrichien en oublia ses projets concupiscents pour s'installer rapidement à table. Entre deux bouchées, Mozart combla le silence à parler musique et projets sous le regard amusé de Maria. Au dessert, le compagnon de l'Italien se rappela enfin que Maria revenait de voyage et lui demanda des précisions supplémentaires.

Après le copieux repas qu'ils peinèrent tous à finir, les trois amis se retrouvèrent près du piano où les deux amants s'installèrent pour jouer une mélodie sur laquelle Maria pouvait chanter. Ils plaisantèrent un bon moment ensemble et, fatigués par leur journée –et par la toute petite bataille de coussins qu'ils avaient fait dans le salon, vraiment petite…-, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Pour une fois, Mozart s'endormit sans plus chercher à corrompre son amant, juste paisiblement installé dans ses bras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maria n'était pas restée longtemps, juste 2 petits jours avant de repartir en Autriche. La maison était à nouveau occupée uniquement par les deux amants, et sans l'avouer à voix haute, ils devaient bien reconnaitre qu'il leur manquait quelque chose. Cependant, Mozart n'osait pas demander à son compagnon de rentrer à Vienne, ne sachant pas comment ce dernier recevrait sa question.

L'après-midi était tout juste entamée et Salieri ne comptait plus depuis longtemps ses soupirs. Il n'avait envie de rien, les bras de son compagnon lui suffisaient, mais il s'ennuyait. Même s'il s'était fixé deux semaines de repos au minimum mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas la moitié de cette durée. Il voulait retrouver son chez lui, cette maison dans laquelle il avait tant de souvenirs heureux concernant sa relation avec celui qui partageait sa vie. Cette habitation n'avait pas grande signification pour lui.

En ce moment, il était installé sur le fauteuil du salon, son aimé assis sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant tendrement. Le silence se faisait lourd, Salieri voulait le briser mais comme il n'était pas toujours habile avec les mots il pesa la moindre des paroles qu'il comptait prononcer. Pour obtenir l'attention de son amant plongé dans ses pensées, l'Italien passa sa main dans sa crinière désordonnée. Le geste eut l'effet escompté : Mozart releva la tête pour le regarder, lui adressa un sourire doux et l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. Une fois le baiser finit, Salieri se lança avec hésitation.

_ Ecoute Wolfgang, je sais qu'on avait prévu de se prendre des vacances pour pouvoir se ressourcer hors de la cour, mais…

_ Mais ?l'incita anxieusement Mozart en le voyant en plein incertitude.

_ Je veux rentrer à Vienne, lui annonça Salieri d'un bloc.

Mozart le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre et bondit sur ses pieds. Salieri prit peur en pensant l'avoir mit en colère, mais tout le contraire se produisit puisque son compagnon lui sauta dans les bras, surexcité.

_ Oh mon Tonio ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me le proposes ! Allons vite faire nos paquetages !

Sans laisser le temps à son amant de réagir, l'Autrichien couru dans leur chambre, jetant leurs affaires dans des valises pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Salieri monta à son tour à l'étage, l'observant faire avec amusement. Il finit par descendre pour récupérer leurs partitions sur le piano et fit le tour du logement qu'ils quitteraient bientôt afin de rassembler les feuilles sur lesquelles courraient les notes et qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout.

_ Wolfgang ?l'appela-t-il une fois sa tâche achevée. Je vais en ville pour nous trouver une berline, je ne serais pas long.

_ Je t'attends ici mon amour, lui répondit Mozart en s'accoudant à la rambarde de l'étage. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, sourit Salieri avant de s'en aller.

Salieri ne s'attarda pas en ville, partageant l'enthousiasme de son amant à l'idée de quitter l'Italie. Avec sa notoriété, l'Italien n'eu aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de les conduire à Vienne. Satisfait, il donna les indications pour qu'il l'attende devant la demeure qui lui avait été prêtée et s'en alla rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Mozart de son côté s'affairait à la finition des bagages. Il essayait avec difficultés de descendre les valises pesantes lorsque Salieri entra, le rattrapant de justesse lorsqu'il manqua une marche. Les bagages dévalèrent les escaliers mais Mozart s'en moquait éperdument. Il était dans les bras de son amant, parfaitement à son aise dans cette étreinte tendre. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent naturellement dans un baiser plein d'amour puis ils durent se séparer puisque leur transport était à leur porte.

Salieri aida son compagnon à harnacher leurs valises à la berline qu'ils allaient utiliser, donnant une fois de plus l'occasion à l'Autrichien d'admirer de façon presque indécente la vue de dos de son amant. Ils montèrent enfin en voiture et soupirèrent de soulagement en observant la ville s'éloigner peu à peu. Mozart soupira d'aise et se lova dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

_ Je suis tellement heureux, confessa-t-il à son amant avec un sourire béat.

L'Italien caressa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en bataille, lui aussi comblé par leur situation. Bien sûr, le chemin serait long –surtout qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une chevauchée et que la vitesse était donc altérée-, mais il n'avait pas peur de s'ennuyer avec Mozart auprès de lui.

Les trois premiers jours passèrent assez vite, Mozart dormant toute la journée pour réserver toute son énergie à son amant dans l'intimité de l'auberge dans laquelle ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, mais Salieri avait envie de changer ce jour-là. La nuit avait été courte, mais il se sentait d'humeur à la prolonger. Mozart lut dans son regard tout ce qu'il attendait pour ouvrir la danse, ravi de voir que son amant perdait un peu de sa pudeur.

Un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres, Mozart s'approcha de son amant avec une démarche féline. Ses lèvres trouvèrent leur place au creux du cou de Salieri après qu'il ait défait le col qui l'empêchait de l'atteindre.

_ Humm, Antonio, respira Mozart dans la nuque son aimé. Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas pu te faire hier…

_ Ah non, pas aujourd'hui, refusa Salieri avec amusement. La journée tu es tout à moi, la nuit on inverse.

_ Ce n'est pas prévu ainsi. Tu es toujours puni, tu as encore un peu plus d'une semaine de punition.

_ Nous sommes en vacances mon amour ! Les punitions n'existent pas en vacances…

Mozart prit une moue exprimant sa profonde réflexion pendant que Salieri se divertissait de le voir faire. Décidant de pousser la situation à son avantage, il revêtit son masque ennuyé.

_ Mais bon, si tu préfères attendre ce soir je comprends. Je te pensais plus… aventureux, joua l'Italien.

_ Non, non, non !s'écria Mozart affolé. Tu as parfaitement raison, nous sommes encore en vacances après tout !

Un sourire victorieux illumina les lèvres du compositeur préféré de Joseph II. Il connaissait Mozart sur le bout des doigts. Ce dernier vint justement s'assoir sur les genoux de son amant, lui déposant de doux baisers dans le cou en espérant le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas comprit le manège de son compagnon. Salieri délaissa ses pensées triomphantes pour combler son désir et celui de son amant.

Il commença par défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise, déposant ses lèvres sur la peau qu'il laissait découverte et laissant derrière lui de jolies traces rouges. Mozart se retenait de gémir, se mordant avec force sa lèvre inférieure. L'Italien poursuivit sa descente interminable et ancrant son regard à celui de son compagnon, décuplant ainsi l'intensité de ses actes. Le chemin étant mauvais, la berline fut secouée l'espace d'un instant, rapprochant les corps des deux compositeurs. Cette fois-ci Mozart ne parvint pas à retenir son gémissement en rencontrant l'excitation de son aimé. Salieri devint plus empressé, se débarrassant rapidement des vêtements qui l'empêchaient de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait. Lorsque leurs deux corps s'accordèrent en une parfaite harmonie, les deux talentueux musiciens étouffèrent un cri par un baiser brûlant.

Une nouvelle secousse les envoya tous deux sur le parquet de la berline, mais ils s'en moquait bien. A eux deux, ils composèrent une mélodie douce rythmée de hoquets de plaisirs et de gémissements étouffés. Salieri et Mozart augmentèrent progressivement leur vitesse, toujours parfaitement synchronisés et attinrent ensemble l'extase, toujours enlacés et maintenant couverts de sueur. L'Italien reposa son oreille sur la poitrine de son compagnon, là où battait si fort son cœur. Mozart choisit quant à lui de laisser ses doigts se mêler à ses cheveux d'ébènes, encore tout remué par leur étreinte.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Antonio chéri, avoua Mozart.

_ Moi je sais très bien que je serais au fond du gouffre sans toi, lui répondit son aimé.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs cœurs commençant à ralentir leur course effrénée.

_ Mieux vaut se rhabiller, réfléchit Salieri au bout d'un moment. Je ne veux pas avoir à donner des explications si on nous voit ainsi.

_ Je savais que ton sens de l'aventure avait des limites !rit Mozart hilare.

Salieri lui vola un baiser pour le faire taire et remit ses vêtements en place. Mozart l'imita peu après, pouffant toujours légèrement, et vint s'assoir sur les genoux de son aimé déjà installé sur la banquette. Moins d'une minute passa avant que la berline ralentisse avant de s'immobiliser. L'homme que Salieri payait pour les conduire à Vienne ouvrit la porte. L'Italien regardant son amant, une lueur triomphante brillant dans ses yeux alors que son compagnon faisait la moue.

_ Nous allons être obligés de nous arrêter ici aujourd'hui, annonça l'homme. Les chevaux sont fatigués, je vais voir si je ne peux pas les échanger contre d'autres.

_ Bien, nous allons descendre dans ce cas, trancha Salieri.

Mozart se leva pour sortir de la berline, suivit par son compagnon. Une fois dehors, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, les chevaux trop fatigués pour poursuivre avec l'attelage lourd qu'ils tiraient.

_ Il doit forcément y avoir une auberge non loin, commenta leur cocher.

_ Nous prendrons le minimum pour voyager et nous vous attendrons à l'auberge, l'informa l'Italien.

_ On va devoir marcher ?s'attrista Mozart avec une moue enfantine.

_ Un peu d'exercice ne te tuera pas, se moqua son compagnon.

Mozart fit mine de bouder et récupéra la valise dans laquelle ses compositions en collaboration avec Salieri s'accumulaient. L'Italien prit celle renfermant quelques vêtements et ils se mirent en route. Les premières minutes furent paisibles, silencieuses, et Salieri put apprécier la beauté de la nature et les bruits de la vie qui fourmillait dans les bras, puis Mozart se mit à canter à tue-tête. Parfois Salieri se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès pour l'embêter.

Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu… Les performances vocales de l'exubérant Mozart intriguèrent des voyous de grands chemins tapis non loin. Ils leurs tendirent une embuscade, faisant faire un bond à Mozart lorsqu'ils se mirent en travers de leur route. L'Italien soupira de lassitude. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite avant que son compagnon ne fasse un faux pas. Calmement, il retira sa veste, la posa sur sa valise, défit son col et remonta ses manches. Mozart s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son sac contenant le fruit de son travail avec celui qu'il aimait, les petits truands se concentrèrent sur lui.

Salieri les laissa s'approcher, n'étant nullement effrayé par la situation. Cette offensive ridicule lui laissait le temps d'étudier la situation sous tous les angles. Il n'y avait que 4 bandits, faiblement armés de surcroit. Mozart se précipita vers son compagnon, essayant de protéger ses partitions. Les attaquants le suivant, Salieri afficha un sourire carnassier et attrapa le premier venu pour le pousser sur celui à côté, les faisant tomber tous deux, puis il para de justesse l'attaque au couteau d'un troisième. Le tenant avec force le poignet, il serra tout en tournant, ce qui l'obligea à mettre un genou à terre, hoquetant de douleur. Récupérant le couteau de son agresseur, il le présenta à son cou, le forçant à coopérer. L'Italien fixa le dernier truand avec une lueur de provocation dansant dans ses yeux. Les trois hommes battirent en retraite alors que le dernier était toujours à sa merci. Se concentrant à nouveau sur lui, il lui balança son genou dans le visage pour le mettre K.O.

Mozart avait la bouche grande ouverte devant ce qui venait de se passer. Salieri était son héros, plus que jamais. Il lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Tu m'as caché des choses !le taquina Mozart. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais te battre !

_ Tu ne passes pas la moitié de ta vie à voyager sans apprendre deux, trois choses là-dessus, minimisa Salieri.

_ C'est pour ça que le père de Maria lui a offert un garde du corps quand vos routes se sont séparées, comprit Mozart. Et c'est aussi de là que vient cette cicatrice sur ta mâchoire ?

Salieri était choqué, n'imaginant même pas que son compagnon ait pu remarquer ce détail insignifiant. Mozart lui sourit. Il avait fait en sorte de mémoriser le moindre détail de sa personne dès leur première nuit d'amour. La cicatrice en question était fine et bien dissimulée, la barbe et la localisation aidant à la faire oublier.

_ Oui, c'était la première fois que nous sommes partis en voyage tous les deux, se rappela Salieri. Nous ferions mieux de partir avant qu'il reprenne conscience.

Les deux compositeurs récupérèrent leurs valises, sans pour autant que Salieri remette sa veste. Mozart l'embrassa et le prit par la main.

_ Racontes-moi comment c'est arrivé, lui demanda avec tendresse.

_ Je ne m'en souviens plus dans les moindres détails, souffla Salieri. C'était notre premier voyage, on n'y connaissait encore rien. La nuit était tombée et on était encore dehors. Comme aujourd'hui, un petit groupe de truands s'est montré et je n'ai pas eu le réflexe alors j'ai été plaqué contre un mur, un poignard sous la gorge. La lame a légèrement entaillé la peau, la cicatrice est restée.

Mozart avait arrêté de respirer, tellement prit dans son récit, et Salieri s'empressa de le rassurer par un sourire. Si ça avait mal finit, il ne serait pas avec lui en ce moment.

_ Le reste c'est passé naturellement, reprit Salieri. J'ai acquis les premiers réflexes de défense et Maria m'a donné un coup de main pour le reste.

_ Maria ?répéta Mozart ahuri.

_ Son père ne le sait pas mais Maria a un goût bien trop prononcé pour la bagarre, sourit l'Italien amusé. Elle demande souvent à son garde du corps de l'entrainer. Je me demande si elle a encore besoin de ses services.

Mozart rit avec lui et l'embrassa chastement. Ils continuèrent leur chemin ainsi. Mozart ne pouvait pas raconter des anecdotes semblables puisqu'il était non-violent, mais il était très friand de celles de son compagnon. Geignard quand il avait appris qu'il devrait marcher, l'Autrichien ne vit même pas le temps passer et fut très étonné de voir la façade de l'auberge se dresser devant eux.

_ Déjà ?s'étonna Mozart.

Salieri rit doucement et ouvrit la porte pour aller demander une chambre. La personne à l'accueil fut très aimable, lorgnant avec insistance l'Italien. Mozart sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez devant cette scène.

_ Il est avec moi, précisa-t-il acerbe.

La jeune femme fut assez surprise, ne sachant comment comprendre cette déclaration, alors Mozart empoigna son amant par sa chemise et l'embrassa langoureusement devant les yeux ébahis de la femme tenant l'auberge. Une fois à court d'air, ils se séparèrent et Mozart adressa un sourire provocateur à la jeune femme, la narguant parce qu'il possédait ce qu'elle désirait. Pour bien marquer son territoire, Mozart posa sa main sur les fesses de celui qu'il aimait, ce dernier se mettant à rire de l'attitude possessive de son compagnon.

_ Tu es tellement jaloux mon Wolfgang, rit-il.

_ Et toi tu es trop beau pour ton propre bien, marmonna Mozart. Bon, et cette chambre ?

_ Tenez la clef, souffla la jeune femme choquée. C'est la première chambre à droite, à l'étage.

_ Nous ne resterons qu'une nuit, précisa poliment Salieri alors que Mozart arrachait la clef des mains de la gérante.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Mozart le tirait déjà à l'étage, prêt à lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le combler dans l'intimité de leur chambre.


	12. Chapitre 12

Pov Mozart

Nous étions rentrés hier. Maria était bien à Vienne, comme elle nous l'avait dit, ce qui me rassura puisque je connaissais bien sa nature aventureuse maintenant. Ce soir nous étions conviés au palais, pour une réception en l'honneur de l'empereur. J'avais l'intention de jouer nos dernières compositions, mais il fallait encore que j'en discute avec mon aimé. Ce dernier était justement en train de se préparer à l'étage.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous trois fins prêts, nous montâmes dans la berline envoyée spécialement par l'empereur. Le trajet fut court puisque les conversations fusèrent dans tous les sens donc on ne vit pas le temps passer. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la salle de réception, mais Joseph II se focalisa sur nous dès notre arrivée.

_ Messieurs, nous avons beaucoup à parler, déclara-t-il d'un air sévère. Suivez-moi dans mes appartements.

J'étais étonné par cette perspective de réprimandes pourtant imméritées mais ne bronchai pas et le suivais sagement. Lorsque la porte du grand salon privé de l'empereur fermée, ce dernier se retourna vers nous.

_ Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi tous les sujets auxquels j'ai demandé ce rapport sur la relation entre deux hommes ont refusé ? Je suis certain que la mort de Rosenberg n'a rien d'accidentel.

_ Personnellement ce n'est pas moi qui vais le pleurer, marmonnais-je –un peu- trop fort.

Mon aimé et l'empereur se retournèrent vers moi. Oups…

_ Salieri, enfin mon ami, expliquez-moi !insista Joseph II.

_ C'est-à-dire que…, hésita mon amant. Ce n'est pas une expérience très agréable la toute première fois…

_ Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ?m'attristais-je sincèrement repentant.

_ Autant que j'ai dû te faire mal, rétorqua mon Antonio.

_ Ce qui compte c'est aujourd'hui, déviais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue. Et demain…

Mon aimé me sourit avec amour mais se rappela brusquement de la présence de Joseph II. Celui-ci semblait songeur en observant nos échanges.

_ Puisque tout le monde s'y refuse, vous pourriez peut-être me donner une démonstration.

_ Euh…, répondit intelligemment mon compagnon.

Je ne pouvais pas tellement répondre à sa place. Je le savais assez pudique et cette idée ne m'emballait pas non plus. L'amour que nous partagions ne concernait que nous quand nous assouvissions notre désir charnel. Nous savoir observés ne me disait absolument rien.

_ Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça, trancha l'empereur. Restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Et il quitta la pièce aussi simplement que ça. Je repérai les verres de vins déposés sur la table basse et m'y dirigeais, m'affaissant sur le canapé. Mon Tonio prit un alcool plus fort en se servant dans la multitude de bouteilles alignées et vint s'installer près de moi. Il ôta sa veste et défit son col avant de se détendre sur le canapé. Etant à mon troisième –ou était-ce mon cinquième ?- verre, l'alcool commençait sérieusement à me monter à la tête. Oubliant les inhibitions de mon aimé, je grimpai sur ses genoux et l'embrassais langoureusement. Mon amant termina bien trop rapidement mon baiser, recevant un regard noir de ma personne.

_ Mais !geignis-je puérilement.

_ L'empereur peut revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, se justifia mon compagnon.

_ Justement ! S'il veut savoir, il aura la démonstration qu'il veut tellement !

Mon esprit était vraiment embrumé par l'alcool pour que je réfléchisse ainsi, mais j'étais toujours assez lucide pour savoir comment faire flancher mon Tonio. Sans quitter ses genoux, je me penchais pour attraper un verre d'alcool que je lui donnais. Soupirant, mon aimé le prit et le porta à ses lèvres, espérant sans doute que cet alcool lui permette de se réveiller de ce qu'il pensait être un cauchemar. De mon côté je ne restai pas sans rien faire, déposant une série de baisers dans son cou pour optimiser mes chances de le faire craquer.

L'alcool aidant, mon Italien se laissa de plus en plus aller à mes attentions et je parvins facilement à le faire rouler avec moi sur le canapé. Il consentit enfin à partager un baiser brûlant avec moi et mes mains baladeuses achevèrent de plonger dans les affres de la luxure. Le port d'une chemise ne fut très vite plus d'actualité. L'alcool courant dans les veines de mon amant le rendit plus sauvage et passionné. Il renversa nos positions pour pouvoir me torturer de baisers et mena entièrement la danse. Mes cris se mêlèrent à ses gémissements et nos corps s'harmonisèrent délicieusement, donnant un concert de sensations toujours plus merveilleuses. Nous attînmes l'apothéose de notre composition en même temps et nos vocalises auraient put concurrencer les plus grandes voix basses du monde.

Mon Tonio chéri s'écroula sur moi, mais comme je voulais le prendre dans mes bras en même temps, nos mouvements mirent en péril notre équilibre précaire et nous tombâmes par terre. J'étais hilare alors que mon Antonio affichait un sourire contraint. Le pauvre ! Je mettais souvent ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, nous faisant dégriser autant de l'alcool que nous avions ingurgité que de notre étreinte passionnée. Nous tentâmes de nous habiller avec frénésie, ne parvenant qu'à enfiler nos bas avant que l'empereur s'arrête à 5 mètres pour nous observer avec amusement.

_ Je peux vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus !s'empressa d'assurer mon Antonio tout honteux.

Je ne prenais pas voix au chapitre, n'étant vraiment pas repentant ça aurait été hypocrite de faire mes excuses. Eh bien quoi ? A quoi s'attendait-il en nous laissant seul ? Je n'allais certainement pas m'excuser d'aimer mon Tonio !

Contre toute attente, l'empereur d'Autriche éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon Italien chéri qui, visiblement, n'y comprenait pas plus dans cette histoire que moi.

_ Ne vous excusez pas, rit l'empereur. Vous n'avez fait qu'exécuter la volonté. Je dois avouer que je suis très curieux de vivre un tel échange maintenant.

Je ne compris pas le sens de ses paroles, mais en voyant mon amant blanchir et se mettre à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles –censées être des mots j'imagine-, je concluais que ce devait être grave pour le gêner autant. La vérité s'imposa alors à moi. L'empereur avait osé nous espionner ! Je vis rouge et si mon aimé ne m'avait pas retenu par une prise ferme et autoritaire sur mon poignet je lui aurais sauté dessus pour le rouer de coups.

_ Puisque nous avons été à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez de nous, j'imagine que nous pouvons disposer, déduisit froidement mon compagnon.

_ Bien sûr, sourit Joseph II. Reposez-vous bien mes chers amis.

Je me rhabillai avec des gestes rageurs alors que mon aimé recouvrait son masque de froideur pour dissimuler sa contrariété. Le trajet fut silencieux, juste troublé par mes pas lourds et le bruit des ricochés des cailloux dans lesquelles je tapais avec mes pieds. Tonio ne réagissait pas à ce qui venait de se passer, se comportant comme avant notre première composition commune. La peur commençait à monter doucement en moi. Et si mon Antonio décidait d'abréger notre relation après cette étreinte surveillée à notre insu ? Que ferais-je ? Après tout, je savais qu'il était bien trop pudique pour supporter cette violation de notre intimité, alors comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il aurait fait le point dans son esprit ?

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant sa porte, mais mon aimé ne s'arrêta pas, confirmant mes peurs. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de passer plus de temps en ma compagnie ce soir. Dans le doute, je lui fis remarquer que nous étions arrivés à destination. Il s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas vers moi.

_ J'ai besoin de… Je voudrais juste…, hésita mon aimé.

_ Rester seul ?proposais-je les larmes aux yeux.

_ Quoi ?s'étonna mon amant en se retournant. Non ! Je…

Il se tut et soupira. Mon cœur se préparait déjà à la déchirure qu'il allait devoir endurer dans quelques secondes. La tête basse, j'attendais le coup fatal, mais deux mains connues par chaque parcelle de mon corps me relevèrent le visage. Je rencontrai le regard doux de celui que j'aimais, son masque de nouveau tombé. Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes, effaça les larmes qui m'avaient échappées et prit ma main.

_ Il y a un lac pas trop loin. J'ai envie d'aller me baigner, tu viens avec moi ?me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement, la voix nouée par mes sanglots retenus. Craquant devant son regard inquiet, je fondis dans ses bras et laissai silencieusement glisser mes larmes de soulagement sur mes joues. Mon aimé me serra avec force, une de ses mains brossant avec tendresse mes cheveux, m'offrant un délectable sentiment de sécurité et d'amour. Quand je fus calmé, nous nous mîmes en route. Le lac n'était pas trop loin, mais il aurait put être à l'autre bout du monde je m'en serais moqué tant que la main de mon Antonio restait dans la mienne.

La lune était pleine ce soir, et la voir se refléter sur le petit lac plat était un spectacle d'une beauté et d'un romantisme palpable. Nous nous avançâmes lentement et retirâmes nos vêtements avant de rentrer dans l'eau étonnement tiède. Un vrai délice après la surprise indésirable que nous avions eu ce soir. Nous nageâmes un petit moment avant de nous assoir là où l'eau était peu profonde. Enivré par le l'atmosphère feutré du moment, je me laissai emporter par tout cet amour et m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mon aimé approfondit le baiser, le rendant des plus langoureux, et me forçant à m'avancer vers lui. Notre désir reprit le dessus mais mon compagnon me laissa mener nos ébats comme je l'entendais. Ce fut un moment tendre où nous pûmes évacuer toutes les tensions de la soirée.

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

_ Tout comme je t'aime, haleta mon amant.

Une fois épuisé, je me laissai aller dans l'eau calme, allongé sur le dos pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Mon aimé nagea jusqu'au centre du petit lac, s'immergeant quelques secondes pour effacer les souvenirs de la tromperie du souverain d'Autriche. Comme ses cheveux gorgés d'eau lui retombaient sur le visage, il les plaqua par réflexe en arrière, laissant son visage complètement dégagé de ses mèches sombres. Il était encore plus irrésistible qu'à l'habitude. Mais pourquoi ne les laissait-il pas comme ça tout le temps ?

Une fois ma respiration redevenue normale, je le rejoignais et l'embrassai tendrement. Cette histoire de cheveux me troublait toujours autant alors je me détachais de lui pour assouvir ma curiosité.

_ Pourquoi tu mets toujours tes cheveux sur ton visage ? Tu es tellement beau, c'est dommage…

Mon aimé arqua les sourcils, sonné par ma question manifestement inattendue.

_ Quand tu progresses dans la cour, la première chose que tu apprends c'est à cacher tes émotions pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir contre toi. Alors c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à laisser mes cheveux retomber sur mon visage. Ça te donne une barrière de plus pour ne pas te faire percer à jour.

_ C'est dommage, répétais-je en caressant sa joue râpeuse. J'aime beaucoup te voir comme ça.

_ Peut-être que je les laisserais comme ça quand nous prendrons notre retraite de la cour, concéda-t-il.

Ravi par cette perspective, je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassai langoureusement. L'élu de mon cœur passa ses bras autour de moi tout en poursuivant le baiser, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

_ Séchons-nous vite pour rentrer avant que tu prennes froid, décida mon aimé en interprétant mal mes tremblements.

Je m'apprêtais à le détromper mais il était vrai que l'air se refroidissait rapidement et nous pourrions poursuivre nos étreintes une fois au chaud. Nous courûmes comme des enfants sur le chemin du retour, allègre de nos baisers passionnés et habités par un amour mutuel trop fort pour être réprimé.

Toujours aussi attentionné, mon Antonio chéri demanda aux domestiques de me faire chauffer de l'eau pour mon bain. Il se chargea lui-même de me dévêtir –convaincu par ma prestation théâtrale exprimant incapacité feinte à résister au froid- et me caressa le dos de la douce et chaude éponge dont il s'était emparé. Mon aimé ne me quitta que le temps d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre dans laquelle je passais toute mes nuits depuis que nous étions rentrés d'Italie. Lorsqu'il revint, il reprit ses activités innocentes mais j'avais d'autres plans en tête. Attrapant sa main alors qu'il passait l'éponge sur mon torse, je la fis descendre en ancrant mon regard au sien.

_ Tu te sens mieux à ce que je vois, ironisa mon Tonio amusé.

_ Non, c'est tout le contraire, j'ai tellement froid, jouais-je avec un sourire espiègle. Tu penses que tu pourrais me réchauffer ?

_ Je peux toujours essayer…

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas à quelle sauce j'allais être dévoré mais j'en salivais d'avance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La semaine se passa extrêmement bien. Je me réveillais tous les jours dans les bras de celui que j'aimais, je passais un agréable moment avec lui puis nous nous levions pour déjeuner avec Maria, nous composions ou occupions notre temps de façon diverses puis dinions ensemble –voire avec d'autres personnes en plus puisque nous étions souvent invités par des amis musiciens-, il nous arrivait de temps en temps de donner un petit concert au palais de l'empereur –même si je lui en voulais encore énormément-, et à la fin de la journée j'avais mon Antonio rien que pour moi. Vraiment, ma vie était parfaite. Seulement aujourd'hui j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce matin je m'étais réveillé plus tôt que mon Antonio chéri mais j'étais tellement stressé que je l'avais sortit de ses songes tant je gigotais. Il tenta de savoir ce que j'avais et même de me changer les idées mais rien n'y fit. Je ne parvins même pas à rester assis 5 minutes sur le banc de piano pour composer avec mon aimé. Le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter, ce qui expliquait que je sautais dans les bras de mon en amant lorsque le majordome entra dans la pièce.

_ Tu es certain que tu vas bien Wolfgang chéri ?s'inquiéta mon aimé à voix basse.

_ Tout… Tout va bien, lui assurais-je tremblant.

_ Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, me conseilla-t-il avec douceur.

_ Non, non, ça ira.

Mon Antonio grimaça, pas convaincu du tout.

_ Juste le temps de voir ce qu'il veut et je t'accompagne te reposer, trancha-t-il.

Je hochai la tête faiblement et me retournai vers le majordome avec lequel j'avais tant de mal à m'entendre.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?lui demanda-t-il sobrement.

_ Une dame demande à voir Maestro Mozart, l'informa-t-il.

_ Je… Je ne veux voir personne, refusais-je obstinément.

_ Cette femme insiste Maestro Mozart. Elle ne partira pas sans vous avoir vu avant.

_ Tant pis ! Laissez-la dehors !

_ Wolfgang !s'exclama Antonio choqué. Où sont passées tes manières ? On ne va tout de même pas laisser une dame attendre dehors avec le froid qu'il fait !

_ D'autant plus qu'elle a un enfant en bas âge avec elle, rajouta le majordome.

_ Faîtes-la rentrer, trancha mon aimé.

_ Dans ce cas je serais dans ma chambre, boudais-je. Si elle me demande, tu lui diras que je suis souffrant.

J'avais déjà fait demi-tour pour monter les escaliers mais la poigne à la fois ferme et douce de mon amant me retint.

_ S'il-te-plaît Wolfgang, ne fais pas l'enfant, soupira-t-il. Je te demande juste de faire l'effort de la recevoir… pour moi…

Comment ne pas flancher quand le réputé imperturbable et sans cœur talentueux compositeur Italien vous faisait ainsi culpabiliser. J'expirai fortement et lui lançais un regard désespéré mais rien n'y fit. La double porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant mon pire cauchemar… Aloysia…

Mon premier amour –j'ignorais toujours ce qu'il m'avait prit à l'époque- était plus richement parée que jamais. Tout son être suintait l'indécence et le luxe. Quelle beauté y avait-il à se dissimuler sous une montagne de faux-semblants ? Comme l'avait annoncé le majordome de mon amant, elle tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Je ne voyais pas cette peinture comme une attendrissante vision puisqu'elle le tenait plutôt comme un sac banal, une ombrelle ou je ne sais quel autre accessoire de sa fantaisie.

_ Je vais vous laisser seuls, m'informa à voix basse mon aimé avant de s'éclipser poliment.

Non ! Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas accepté sa proposition tant que j'en avais l'occasion ? Je passerais certainement un bien meilleur moment qu'à l'instant même… Autant se débarrasser vite d'elle pour rejoindre mon amant.

_ Aloysia, la saluais-je distant. Je ne pensais plus te voir.

_ Constance m'a entretenue de ta dernière folie, rit-elle mesquine.

Alors c'était ça ? Jadis ennemies, les deux sœurs Weber avaient enterrées la hache de guerre pour mieux se liguer contre moi. Réjouissant…

_ Si c'est tout ce dont tu as à me dire, je crois que je vais être obligé de te laisser, j'ai à faire.

_ Non !me coupa-t-elle alors que je m'éloignais déjà. Je voudrais te poser une question Wolfgang…

Ça ne me disait absolument rien qui vaille mais je n'arriverais pas à la mettre à la porte avant qu'elle ait craché son venin sur moi alors autant être synthétique.

_ Fais vite, je suis très occupé, mentis-je.

_ Projetez-vous de vous marier, toi et ta nouvelle conquête ? Et les enfants ? Vous y avez déjà songé ? Vous préférez en avoir combien ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre ? Oh, mais que suis-je bête ! Vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfants ensemble ! Quelle sotte, j'aurais mieux fait de tenir ma langue ! Et toi qui me disais que tu voulais une tripotée de marmots, c'est tout de même mal engagé…, se moqua-t-elle avec sa fourberie habituelle.

Mais comment avais-je pu tomber amoureux d'une femme si cruelle ? Elle n'avait à l'évidence pas de cœur et devait faire une bien piètre mère.

_ Alors dis-moi Wolfgang, que t'apporte-t-il de plus qu'une femme ?ajouta-t-elle venimeuse. Il ne te donnera jamais le fils que tu as tant espéré. Tu ne pourras jamais transmettre ta musique à ta progéniture. Il finira par se lasser de toi, fera un enfant à une femme de la cour et t'abandonnera.

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuité sur mes joues, mais pas des larmes de douleur -ah ça non !-, plutôt celles expiant la haine qui bouillait dans mes veines. Il s'en fallait de peu pour que je la jette dehors comme la malpropre qu'elle était, mais ma mère m'avait donné une éducation contraire à cette pulsion.

_ DEHORS !hurlais-je. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR SALE SORCIERE !

L'intéressée ricana, persuadée d'avoir remplit l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé, et sortit de la pièce avec cette même attitude hautaine qui ne la quittait jamais. Bon débarras ! Je pris une bonne minute pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, essuyant d'un geste vif mes joues, et rejoignis mon aimé dans notre chambre.

La vision que j'eu en ouvrant la porte manqua de faire s'arrêter mon cœur. Mon aimé était blanc comme la mort, un verre de cognac à la main et une expression des plus lugubre au visage. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'attarder sur ma personne une fois que je fus rentré, il poursuivit son étude de la vue des jardins déserté de la propriété. Je n'aimais pas le voir boire des alcools si forts, raison pour laquelle je m'approchais de lui et récupérai avec douceur le verre au liquide ambré. Même s'il ne fit pas de commentaire assassin, je lu dans ses yeux que mon initiative lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?susurrais-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Ses bras restèrent immobiles, bien parallèles à son corps svelte, et l'absence de réponse à mon étreinte me donna un sentiment de vulnérabilité méconnu lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. La peur me nouait les entrailles, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

_ Je vous ai entendu, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec une voix morne.

_ Et ?l'incitais-je surpris. Tu m'en veux de l'avoir mise à la porte ? C'était pourtant tout à fait légitime !

Mon aimé soupira et se défit de mon étreinte pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé qui ornait sa chambre. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas du tout bon signe. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre et prenais sa main, tentant vainement d'établir un contact physique auquel il voudrait bien répondre.

_ Et si Aloysia avait raison Wolfgang ? Un jour tu voudras avoir un enfant, et je suis vraiment incapable de t'aider dans ce domaine. Nous sommes deux hommes, nous ne pourrons jamais donner la vie.

La douleur de ses doutes me porta à une rage noire. Je bondis sur mes pieds et piétinai dans la salle d'un pas colérique. Comment mon Antonio pouvait-il encore avoir des doutes sur l'avenir de notre relation ? Ne lui avais-je pas déjà assez démontré l'étendu de mon amour pour lui ? Renoncer à être père était un bien faible sacrifice comparé au bonheur de partager sa vie ! Pourquoi refusait-il de le comprendre ?

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais crié mes pensées en rajoutant des gestes vifs n'ayant aucun sens. Mon Italien était encore plus mal, se tenant la tête comme s'il ne savait plus où il en était. S'en était trop pour moi. Attrapant ma redingote sur le fauteuil capitonné où je l'avais jetée la veille, je descendis rapidement les escaliers et sortais en claquant avec force la porte derrière moi.

Mon esprit étant en surchauffe, je laissai mes pieds me guider. Ce fut sans surprise que j'arrivais au lac où nous étions allés nous baigner quelques jours plus tôt. Je m'écroulais au bord, soudain accablé par ma souffrance, et laissai mon corps convulser de sanglots douloureux à mon âme. Pourquoi notre relation était-elle rythmée par nos désaccords et nos différences ? L'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre ne pouvait-il pas combler les difficultés que nous rencontrions à cause de notre choix novateur ? Je l'aimais tellement, et j'avais pourtant tout en permanence peur de le perdre…


	13. Chapitre 13

Pov omniscient

La situation ne cessa de se dégrader durant les jours qui suivirent la dispute. Mozart ne mit plus les pieds chez son amant et Salieri ne quitta pas sa demeure. Maria avait tenté de les faire revenir à la raison pendant plusieurs jours, puis, devant ses échecs répétitifs, elle demanda à une amie de l'héberger, excédée par l'entêtement des deux musiciens.

En ce moment-même, Salieri fixait son piano d'un regard morne, vide… L'instrument criait silencieusement pour obtenir la libération que lui aurait offerte les avances passionnées de l'Italien, mais l'inspiration avait définitivement fait faux bond au compositeur tant aimé de Joseph II. Ces temps-ci, son seul réconfort se trouvait dans les verres d'alcool qu'il enchainait inlassablement, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée.

Les effets de l'alcool s'estompait malheureusement, et un miroir eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de Salieri au même moment. La vision qu'il lui renvoya contraria l'Italien qui envoya son poing pour supprimer cette image, entaillant la peau de sa main. La souffrance n'aida en rien le compositeur à se calmer. A la place il s'écroula sur le sol froid et laissa ses larmes lacérer ses joues, ignorant sa main dont s'écoulait un liquide rubis.

De son côté Mozart ne faisait plus rien. Lui aussi bloqué devant son clavier, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers celui qui l'aimait mais le blessait en même temps. Contrairement à son aimé, il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les touches, rejouant un air de celui qui détenait son cœur. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, s'écrasant sur ses mains en témoignant ainsi de sa souffrance.

Au comble de son désespoir, l'Autrichien se leva et poussa un cri de douleur, se laissant tomber à genoux pour s'écrouler au sol en laissant s'exprimer ses sanglots.

_ Pourquoi… pourquoi…, geignit-il abattu. POURQUOI ?s'égosilla-t-il au milieu de son salon.

Et il répandit ses larmes sur le sol inhospitalier, tout comme son amant à quelques rues seulement de lui. Les deux compositeurs sombrèrent dans un sommeil torturé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et l'état des deux amants était bien loin de s'améliorer. Les petites gens de la cour avaient cru bon de répandre la rumeur que le couple que formaient Mozart et Salieri était définitivement brisé, une histoire de maîtresse selon leurs dires…

Da Ponte gravitant toujours autour de l'empereur, il n'avait pas tardé à apprendre cette nouvelle qu'il attendait avec impatience. Le jour même il se para minutieusement et se rendit chez son ami, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être confronté à la loque que Mozart était devenu en l'absence de Salieri. N'abandonnant pas pour autant sa politesse, l'Autrichien l'invita à partager un verre de vin avec lui. Une fois assis, Da Ponte alimenta la discussion, puisque Mozart n'avait visiblement pas la tête à se répandre en paroles joyeuses.

_ Je suis bien heureux d'apprendre que vous avez quitté Salieri, mon ami. Je savais depuis le début que ce mécréant ne vous apporterez que des ennuis, fanfaronna le librettiste.

Amorphe une seconde plus tôt, Mozart bondit sur ses pieds en entendant les accusations proférées à l'encontre de celui qu'il aimait. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, colmatant le gouffre géant qui s'était formé dans son cœur. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter son amant ! Nul n'était en mesure de juger leur relation ! Salieri était un géni et un amant d'une tendresse méconnue.

_ Je vous interdis !s'érigea Mozart fou de rage. De quel droit vous permettez-vous de juger un homme que vous ne connaissez qu'en façade ?

Ne pouvant se contenir, l'Autrichien balaya d'un geste vif son verre de la table à défaut de pouvoir assouvir la violence de sa colère sur Da Ponte.

_ Antonio m'a quitté pour…, commença Mozart avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

_ Pour pouvoir rejoindre sa maîtresse ?proposa Da Ponte sarcastiquement.

_ Pour me protéger, chuchota l'Autrichien en réalisant avec stupeur quels étaient les desseins de son aimé.

_ Allons ! Tout cela n'a aucun sens Mozart !tenta de le raisonner le librettiste. Salieri est égoïste, seule sa petite personne le préoccupe !

_ Sortez Da Ponte, exigea Mozart encore tremblant de sa révélation.

_ Mais…

_ SORTEZ !hurla l'Autrichien en pointant la porte de son index.

Le librettiste s'exécuta avec une volonté résolument mauvaise et claqua la porte derrière lui. Mozart eu enfin la possibilité de réfléchir calmement à tout ça. Il aurait bien voulut que son cerveau traite une idée à la fois mais tout affluait dans une cacophonie totale et il s'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose. Il opta alors pour une longue marche aboutissant au lac dans lequel il s'était baigné avec son aimé. L'Autrichien se déshabilla pour aller s'y rafraichir, profitant quelques secondes des bienfaits de la nature avant de se remettre à penser.

Lorsque Salieri l'avait surprit en présence de Constance, son amant l'avait tout simplement abandonné pour se rendre en Italie, Mozart ne s'en rappelait que trop bien, mais il n'y était pas allé par plaisir. En y réfléchissant bien, l'Autrichien comprit que son aimé lui avait laissé la possibilité de choisir la compagnie des femmes, sacrifiant son propre bonheur pour garantir le sien. La réaction qu'il avait eu après la dispute provoquée par Aloysia était exactement la même, Salieri voulait juste que celui qu'il aimait assouvisse son désir de fonder une famille.

Mozart se sentit tellement bête de n'y avoir pas songé plus tôt. Il avait fait souffrir son amant en comprenant tout à l'envers, et lui aussi avait enduré cette séparation comme la pire des tortures, alors que tout aurait put être facilement évité s'ils en avaient tout simplement parlé.

Ce fut avec une détermination renouvelée que Mozart sortit de l'eau pour s'habiller avec empressement. Qu'importe que ses vêtements soient trempés ! Il savait qu'il avait de quoi se changer chez son compagnon. L'Autrichien courut dans les rues Viennoises, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de bousculer les habitants, et arriva haletant sur le seuil de la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, étant tellement habitué des lieux, et se faufila silencieusement au salon, où se trouvait justement son aimé.

Salieri se trouvait dos à lui, complètement inconscient d'être observé, un verre de bourbon à la main. L'Italien était sobre pour le moment, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait ne l'encourageait pas à le rester. Mozart lui manquait atrocement, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'attacher si vite à cet exubérant personnage, mais la vérité c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer désormais.

L'Italien manqua de renverser le contenu de son verre dans le soubresaut violent qui le secoua lorsqu'une voix connue éclata sa bulle de pensées noires.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème Tonio ?l'interpella railleusement Mozart en passant devant lui pour lui dérober son verre d'alcool. Tu te remets en question. La vie est trop courte mon amour !

_ Que me veux-tu Wolfgang ?soupira l'Italien en voyant son précieux liquide s'éloigner.

_ Oh, trois fois rien, s'amusa le prodige. Juste te prévenir que je n'aurais de cesse que tu reviennes sur ta décision. Je ne te lâcherais pas, je voulais juste que tu le saches.

_ Et quelle brillante pensée a inspiré cette décision ?ironisa son compagnon en se levant de son siège pour poser son verre sur la table voisine.

_ Je sais à quoi tu joues maintenant, le nargua Mozart avec un coup d'œil gourmand sur son corps. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du souci Antonio ! Sois égoïste mon amour !

L'Italien laissa passer un blanc, réellement choqué par le conseil de son aimé, puis la frustration prit le dessus et il finit par plaquer ce dernier contre un mur. Quand il perdait le contrôle, il avait la mauvaise habitude de recourir à la violence, Mozart le savait bien. L'Italien n'était pas très doué avec les mots, alors sa musique et ses actes parlaient pour lui. N'étant pas en mesure de s'expliquer, il cherchait juste à repousser celui qu'il aimait même s'il n'approuvait pas lui-même cette décision.

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Wolfgang, mais tu dois arrêter, grogna l'Italien. J'essaie juste de t'empêcher de gâcher ta vie !

_ Sois égoïste mon chéri !répéta Mozart. Je te veux, et tu me veux, alors où est le problème ? Si je pouvais, je vendrais mon âme au diable pour passer l'éternité à tes côtés, mais c'est impossible alors je dois me contenter de mon existence de mortel. S'il-te-plait mon amour, profitons de la chance qui nous est donnée ! Fais-moi tiens pour toujours !

Voyant l'hésitation dans les prunelles de son amant, Mozart profita de leur proximité pour taquiner une partie particulièrement sensible du corps de son amant. Il avait bien remarqué la bande entourant son poing –n'ayant même pas besoin de demander comment c'était arrivé-, raison pour laquelle il ne poussa pas plus loin en la guidant pour reproduire le même schéma sur lui, mais son compagnon eut droit à de très suggestives avances.

_ Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre, l'informa Mozart avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser farouche.

Mozart se sentait d'humeur violente, entaillant à dessein la lèvre inférieure de son amant avec ses dents. Son sang envahit sa bouche, le meilleur des vins auxquels il avait pu goûter, et le combat de leurs langues se fit plus frénétique, comme vital. Quand, haletant fortement, l'Autrichien se sépara des lèvres de celles de son compagnon, ce ne fut que pour l'aguicher davantage.

_ Je vais te faire crier mon nom jusqu'au bout de la nuit, promit ambitieusement le prodige. Tu en oublieras même le tiens. Quand j'en aurais finis avec toi –pour la journée-, tu seras tellement fatigué que tu n'auras même plus la force de bouger le petit doigt ! Je peux te jurer qu'après tu ne songeras plus jamais à « _essayer de m'empêcher de gâcher ma vie_ » !

Les menaces de l'Autrichien rendirent à l'Italien la contenance qui lui manquait. Si son amant était si déterminé à renoncer aux femmes, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser accéder à ses désirs ? Ils avaient connus des phases douloureuses, certes, mais ils profitaient un maximum de leur passion et le bonheur était toujours au rendez-vous. Les seuls problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient dus à la mise en place de cette relation semblable à nulle autre. Alors que la volonté de la détermination vacillait dangereusement, une goutte rubis perla de sa lèvre et le prodige Autrichien élança sa langue sur sa peau de son amant pour se l'approprier. Un gémissement de plaisir échappa à Salieri qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. L'Italien ne quittait pas le visage de son amant des yeux, jubilant d'avoir la situation parfaitement sous contrôle. Quand l'Italien releva les paupières, ses prunelles étaient obscurcies d'un épais voile de luxure répondant à la lueur non équivoque de convoitise brillant dans les yeux de Mozart.

_ Tu es déjà en train de craquer, susurra sensuellement Mozart. Dans mon de 5 minutes tu seras à ma merci.

_ Je te trouve bien prétentieux, mon amour, le taquina Salieri.

_ Tu vas pouvoir constater que j'ai les moyens de mes ambitions…

_ Je ne demande qu'à voir.

Mozart s'exécuta avec un plaisir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler. Les deux compositeurs copulèrent durant des heures, comme s'ils essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu, et les deux trouvèrent enfin la sérénité d'esprit qui leur avait manqué ces derniers temps.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… Tout allait bien depuis que j'avais montré à mon Tonio chéri que nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas être séparés, mais il s'absentait assez souvent. J'avais d'abord pensé à une maîtresse, peut-être que le corps d'une femme était plus attirant pour lui, mais Maria avait rassuré mes craintes, m'assurant qu'il travaillait sur un projet qu'il projetait de me présenter très prochainement.

En arrivant chez nous –du moins c'était comme ça que **je** voyais les choses-, le majordome m'informa que le maître de maison était absent et que seule Maria était autorisée à entrer dans sa demeure. La panique prit immédiatement le dessus. Où était mon aimé à une heure si tardive ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas averti de ses projets ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui ?

Ne sachant pas où me réfugier, je me dirigeai vers ma maison, puisque je ne risquai pas de me voir l'accès refusé là-bas au moins… C'est en trainant des pieds, les yeux fixant le sol, que je me rendis chez moi. L'ennui faisait déjà de moi son jouet, et la tristesse s'amusait à compresser mon cœur transi d'amour.

Après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée, je la refermais violemment. Ce fut en apercevant les lourds rideaux tirés que je réalisai qu'il y avait un problème. Je venais de passer par la porte d'entrée, or je l'avais verrouillée la dernière fois que j'étais venu et les rideaux étaient ouverts.

Une odeur douce et sucrée me parvint de l'étage. Je me faufilais là-bas sur la pointe des pieds, voulant surprendre l'intrus, mais comme il faisait sombre, je ne contournai pas le petit meuble dont j'avais oublié la présence et renversai le vase qui y trônait. Dans sa rencontre précipitée avec le sol, il éclata en mille morceaux. Je pestai contre moi-même avant de m'avancer sans prendre plus de précautions vers ma chambre dans la porte laissait s'échapper un mince filet de lumière douce.

Soudain moins téméraire, je poussai lentement le porte et aperçu le dos d'un homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche. Toute la pièce était parsemée de pétales de roses bien rouges et de bougies, lui donnant un aspect terriblement sensuel et romantique.

_ Je commençai à me dire que tu ne viendrais plus, me railla mon Tonio en se retournant vers moi.

Heureux de le voir et surtout de savoir que c'était ce qu'il me cachait, je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassai avec ferveur. Mon Tonio répondit l'espace de quelques secondes et me priva de ses lèvres pour me tendre un verre de vin. Je secouai la tête dans la négation.

_ Non, ce soir je ne m'enivre que de toi, susurrais-je en laissant ma main se balader vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Mon Italien reposa le verre sans quitter mes yeux, une flamme de passion et d'amour brillant dans les siens. Il me poussa gentiment jusqu'au lit, déboutonnant avec une lenteur calculée ma chemise. Lorsqu'il en repoussa les pans, mon Italien chéri s'appliqua à parsemer ma peau de baisers auxquels il savait parfaitement que je ne résistai pas.

_ Pas que je m'en plaigne mon amour, je trouve d'ailleurs cette initiative adorable, mais pourquoi t'être donné tant de mal ?le questionnais-je incapable de taire ma curiosité.

Mon amant m'adressa un sourire carnassier, ses lèvres remontant mon ventre en frôlant ma peau avant de ses poser sur les miennes pour un baiser tendre.

_ Ne te rappelles-tu pas de ce qui s'est passé ici la dernière fois que tu as voulu qu'on inaugure ce lit ?m'interrogea-t-il.

_ Un échec total, soupirais-je.

_ Et tout le monde sait que le grand Mozart ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, qu'il ne part jamais sur un échec.

_ Exactement, soufflais-je très enthousiasmé.

Mes lèvres s'accrochèrent aux siennes, attirées comme des aimants. Ses mains chaudes et légèrement calleuses –il faudrait que je lui demande comment ça se faisait, mais certainement pas maintenant…- parcoururent mon corps avec tendresse et sensualité. Une série de gémissements m'échappa et mon amant en profita copieusement. Trouvant qu'il jouait beaucoup trop avec moi, j'inversai nos positions pour pouvoir déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois son torse mis à ma disposition, je m'appliquai à lui faire subir les mêmes tortures. Lui non plus ne faisait plus le fier maintenant que je menai la danse. Après un baiser langoureux, nous nous séparâmes haletants et mon Tonio passa ses mains sur mes épaules et faire glisser ma chemise au sol, caressant avec douceur ma peau jusqu'à rencontrer les rebords de mon bas, me faisant ainsi frissonner de désir.

_ Je t'aime, **mon **Tonio, avouais-je avec passion. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir.

_ Ça tombe bien puisque je ne compte pas partir de si tôt, me répondit mon aimé dans un soupir.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mes mains se reposèrent sur son ventre et les siennes remontèrent pour qu'il finisse par enlacer mon cou. L'élu de mon cœur me fit basculer sous lui, s'allongeant sur moi, sans pour autant reposer tout son poids sur moi, et m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

Les vêtements volèrent et nos corps s'aimèrent de la façon dont je rêvais depuis que j'avais pensé pour la première fois à cette délicieuse soirée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'étais heureux et tendu à la fois. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je ressortais de la modeste boutique. Il me tardait de rejoindre mon Tonio ! Il dormait encore quand j'avais quitté le lit, mais je lui avais laissé une note pour qu'il sache que j'avais une course à faire en ville. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, du moins pas en public, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait quand je disparaissais sans rien dire.

Les passants me dévisageaient avec insistance. Je devais avoir l'air bête avec mon sourire niais aux lèvres, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! J'aurais voulu crier au monde entier que j'aimais Antonio Salieri, le grand compositeur –et amant- qui partageait ma vie depuis quelques temps déjà, mais pour l'instant je me contentais d'épandre ma passion sur mes partitions. Mon Antonio savait lire les déclarations d'amour que j'y notais, tout comme je savais sentir le sentiment qu'il communiquait par sa musique.

Je rentrais chez nous en toute hâte mais ne trouvais pas mon aimé. Le majordome s'approcha de moi, s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ Maestro Salieri est partis il y a moins d'une heure, m'informa-t-il sur un ton monotone. Il m'a dit que vous pouviez « _le retrouver au lac_ » si tel est votre désir.

_ Merci bien mon brave, souris-je. Prenez donc votre journée, vous la méritez amplement.

En fait je n'en savais rien mais je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir dans mes pâtes lorsque nous rentrerions. Je repartis sans attendre sa réponse. Le temps était étonnamment doux pour la période et se prêtait parfaitement à la promenade. Trottinant, je m'empressai de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, à la fois empli de joie et anxieux.

Il ne me fut pas très difficile de repérer mon aimé une fois arrivé. Il prenait le soleil, assis les yeux fermés, resplendissant dans sa chemise blanche et lumineuse à la lumière du jour. Je m'approchai de lui sans bruit et l'enlaçai par derrière, déposant un baiser dans son cou, à l'endroit même où il m'avait lui-même laissé une marque rouge la veille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres bien qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant.

_ Tu m'as manqué ce matin, m'avoua-t-il sans me le reprocher vraiment. Où étais-tu encore parti ?

Le moment était donc venu. J'étais tétanisé par la peur mais il me fallait le faire. Le silence perdurant, mon aimé ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur moi.

_ Tu ne te sens pas bien mon amour ? Tu es trempe de sueur, s'inquiéta mon amant.

_ Antonio, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en colère, le prévins-je.

_ Tu m'inquiètes Wolfgang…

Je soupirais et m'asseyais en face de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Avant de prendre la parole, j'attrapai sa main et la posai sur mon cœur affolé.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, commençais-je d'une voix tremblante. Et je veux t'appartenir autant qu'il est possible à une personne d'appartenir à une autre personne.

_ Nous sommes aussi proches que deux personnes peuvent l'être, me fit remarquer mon aimé.

_ Oui, mais c'est autre chose. Je veux que ma vie t'appartienne en plus de ton cœur, et que tout le monde le sache. Et je veux que tu sois tout à moi. Alors…

Je sortis l'élégant coffret de ma poche, mes mains tremblantes. Il s'agissait là de la petite course dont j'avais dû m'occuper le matin même. J'avais trouvé un artisan bijoutier de grand talent à qui j'avais commandé deux alliances sobres –puisque je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les choses trop extravagantes- comportant la gravure « _La symphonie des amants_ » à l'intérieur.

_ Alors, repris-je en ouvrant l'écrin devant lui. Antonio Salieri, je te demande très officiellement de devenir mon compagnon pour toute la vie.

Antonio alterna entre mon visage plein d'espoir et l'écrin, éberlué par mes actes.

_ Mais… enfin… Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Wolfgang, bafouilla mon aimé. L'Eglise n'autorisera jamais deux hommes à se marier.

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur bénédiction ! C'est purement symbolique, nous n'irons pas devant un prêtre. Je veux juste que tu sois tout à moi…, finis-je en murmurant timidement.

Je baissai la tête, honteux de me heurter au refus tant redouté, mais la main chaude de mon amant me releva le menton pour me faire croiser son regard tendre.

_ Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais bien. Et je veux bien être ton compagnon, pour toute la vie, sourit-il doucereux.

Mon cour bondit dans ma poitrine et je lui sautais dessus pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Nous basculâmes en arrière, Antonio riant de mon enthousiasme débordant, puis nous nous embrassâmes durant de longues et merveilleuses minutes. Quand nous nous séparâmes haletants, mon compagnon prit le temps d'examiner de plus près l'alliance, souriant au souvenir de notre « _symphonie des amants_ » qui avait en fait marqué sa promesse de ne plus me quitter, puis je récupérai la bague pour lui enfiler à l'annulaire gauche. Je fouillais dans mes poches pour trouver sa sœur et Antonio me la subtilisa dès que je l'eu en main, répétant les mêmes gestes sur moi. Nous échangeâmes une nouvelle fois de doux baisers et nos sourires témoignèrent de notre bonheur partagé.

_ Mais, comment as-tu su quelle taille de bague il me fallait ?m'interrogea mon compagnon au bout d'un moment.

_ Ta chevalière, fanfaronnais-je. Celle que tu gardes toujours dans ton coffre mais que tu ne mets jamais.

Mon compagnon me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Mécontent de ce trop léger toucher, je l'attrapai par la nuque et approfondis le baiser. Toujours allongé sur l'herbe fraiche, nos langues se caressèrent avec un amour partagé et nos mains parcoururent chastement le torse de l'autre.

_ Pourquoi ne pas rentrer pour fêter notre engagement ?lui suggérais-je avec un haussement de sourcil aguicheur.

_ Mmm, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible dans l'immédiat, joua mon aimé. Il y a beaucoup d'étapes avant…

_ Lesquels ?m'étonnais-je.

_ La réception, la… euh…

_ Juste une réception ? Allons-y vite alors !

Alors que je sautais sur mes pieds, mon aimé ricanait. Impatient, je le pressai à se lever, lui tendant les mains pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Riant toujours, mon amant attrapa mes mains et je le tirais assez fort pour qu'il se heurte à mon torse. Prestement, je passai mes bras autour de lui et capturai ses lèvres sans lui laisser une seule occasion de s'y opposer. Mon amant força mes lèvres à ouvrir et entremêla ses doigts à mes cheveux pour me tenir plus près de lui. La situation commençait à dégénérer quand mon aimé se recula brusquement, haletant fortement alors que ses étaient colorées d'une alléchantes couleur pivoine.

_ Rentrons, trancha-t-il fébrile.

_ Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable, fanfaronnais-je.

Mon aimé me fit taire en m'attrapant par la chemise pour écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un bien agréable moyen d'être contraint au silence. A l'avenir je ferais en sorte de bavasser plus souvent pour l'obliger à recourir à cette méthode.

Une fois séparés à nouveau, mon Antonio m'attrapa la main et me conduisis à travers les rues de Vienne. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison –la _notre _puisque nous étions ''mariés'', non ?-, mon aimé ne me mena pas dans la chambre comme je l'attendais, mais dans le salon pour s'installer devant le piano. C'est presque boudeur que je l'y rejoignais.

M'adressant un sourire rieur, il laissa ses doigts voler au-dessus des touches du piano, m'offrant une mélodie encore inédite. Cette délicieuse création était à la fois sensuelle, riche en émotions et pleine d'engouement. Je perçu tout l'amour et les émotions qui s'était bousculées dans son être lors de ma demande. Mes doigts se mêlèrent aux siens pour donner mon point de vue sur ce merveilleux moment, concevant ainsi une mélodie envoutante.

_ Ce sera notre marche nuptiale, chuchotais-je quand la dernière note s'éleva dans les airs.

Mon aimé hocha silencieusement la tête et attrapa du papier à musique vierge. Il me donna une plume, gardant l'autre, et débuta la rédaction de la mélodie, me passant ensuite la feuille pour que j'y ajoute mes idées. Le travail fut rapidement achevé et mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Mon compagnon laissa perdurer le suspens pour me titiller davantage. Quand il releva enfin les yeux vers moi, je su que la suite allait être très agréable… Mais c'était entre lui et moi !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais demandé à mon Antonio chéri d'être ce qui pouvait s'associer à mon mari. L'empereur était maintenant conscient de notre « union » et l'avait vivement approuvée, allant jusqu'à demander les services de compositeurs amateurs et prometteurs. Bon, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la cheville de mon Antonio chéri –même quand ce dernier était d'une humeur massacrante et qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir la patience ou l'inspiration pour écrire une mélodie le satisfaisant-, mais ce geste restait appréciable. Seulement ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais pour célébrer notre alliance.

Alors que mon aimé dormait, épuisé par notre nuit mouvementée, j'avais fait un tour en ville pour confier une coursive. J'avais reçu la réponse que j'attendais alors, après avoir profité pleinement de nos douces attentions du matin, je me rendis en ville pour aller chercher mes invités.

Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, nous nous rendîmes chez mon Tonio chéri –qui était _notre chez nous_ maintenant- pour découvrir une scène qui faisait partie de mon quotidien et qui choqua pourtant mes invités.

Mon Tonio pourchassait Maria qui tenait une enveloppe dans sa main, pouffant en se moquant de l'endurance de mon aimé. N'ayant toujours pas réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils poursuivirent leurs gamineries alors que je m'accoudais au mur du hall d'entrée.

_ Maria ! Rend-moi ça !râlait mon aimé.

Le rire mutin de notre chanteuse préférée lui fit écho. De là où je me trouvais, j'avais une vue parfaite sur le salon et j'assistai à la rébellion de mon amant qui se jeta sur son amie d'enfance, basculant ainsi avec elle sur le canapé rembourré. A cheval sur sa taille, mon compagnon tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper la lettre que Maria détenait. Mes invités interprétant mal leurs rapports, je préférai écourter leurs plaisanteries et récupérai la lettre moi-même.

_ Tricheur !bouda Maria.

_ Non, c'est juste qu'il est corrompu, sourit triomphalement mon aimé en se levant pour venir m'embrasser.

Les yeux de Maria s'allumèrent d'une étincelle de curiosité alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière nous.

_ Tu ne nous présentes pas ?me reprocha gentiment ma chanteuse lyrique.

_ Oh ! C'est vrai !me rappelais-je assez brusquement. Mon Tonio chéri, Maria, je vous présente mon père et ma sœur : Léopold et Narnnel Mozart. Mon père, Narnnel, je vous présente mon compagnon : Antonio et notre chanteuse lyrique et amie : Maria.

L'amie d'enfance de mon compagnon s'empressa de venir enlacer ma sœur sans s'encombrer des manières ridicules de la cour et reçu les hommages respectueux de mon père avec le sourire doux qui ne la quittait que très rarement. Mon Antonio alla saluer ma famille à son tour, faisant des efforts pour se montrer aimable même si je savais qu'il n'était pas très friand des rapports humains non prévus. Il avait voulu une réception ? Qu'il assume ! Nous avions maintenant réunis les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour nous, alors autant en profiter un maximum.

_ C'est vraiment un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, déclara sincèrement mon aimé alors qu'il saluait mon père.

_ Ne soyez pas si indulgent, détourna modestement ce dernier. L'empereur parle de vous comme le meilleur compositeur du pays.

_ Je pense que mon travail ne vaut pas grand-chose à lui tout seul. En revanche, les compositions que j'ai écrites avec la collaboration de votre fils sont de pièces que j''estime énormément. Votre fils a un véritable don pour la musique, et je crois qu'une grande part de ce mérite vous revient.

_ Oh, vous savez, Wolfgang n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et ce déjà à son plus jeune âge !rit mon père.

_ Je suis toujours là !protestais-je.

Mon aimé m'adressa un sourire amusé. Oui, la roue tournait en sa faveur pour le moment, mais rien ne disait que cette situation allait perdurer encore longtemps…

_ Vous devez être las de votre voyage, devina Maria. Suivez-moi au salon, je vais vous servir une tasse de thé. Les garçons se chargeront de monter vos valises.

Elle ne nous laissa même pas le temps de protester avant de les amener avec eux. Mon aimé regarda avec découragement les quatre lourdes valises qui encombraient le hall d'entrée et m'adressa un regard triste. Je grimaçai en calculant l'effort à fournir, toute cette énergie que je ne pourrais pas utiliser à faire crier mon nom à mon amant… Quel gâchis…

Nous nous mîmes tout de même à la tâche, parfaitement conscient que Maria ne nous en ferait pas grâce. Après avoir eu un mal fou à monter les affaires de ma sœur à l'étage, nous nous accordâmes une petite pause dans notre chambre, écroulés sur notre lit, mais Maria vint rapidement nous déloger de là pour nous faire rejoindre nos invités au salon. Mon Italien chéri eu droit à un questionnaire très détaillé qui servait à satisfaire la curiosité de mon père. Le sujet de la musique vint très vite combler les discutions et nous pûmes même faire une démonstration de notre travail en collaboration.

Les heures filaient si vite… S'en était troublant… Il fut bien trop vite temps d'aller se coucher. En quelques heures, mon Antonio chéri avait su obtenir l'approbation de mon père et Maria était devenue une grande amie de ma sœur. Le seul problème que posait leur visite ? Je n'allais pas pouvoir faire crier mon amant aussi fort que je le désirais. Avec Maria nous n'avions pas de problèmes, elle avait choisi la chambre à l'opposé du couloir, mais c'était une toute autre histoire avec les chambres d'hôtes…

Alors que Narnnel et Maria faisaient les lits à l'étage et que mon Tonio faisait… -faisait quoi d'ailleurs ? Il faudra que je pense à vérifier…-, bref, pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, je ressortis l'enveloppe destinée à mon aimé, me rappelant soudainement que j'avais oublié de lui remettre. Le nom de l'élu de mon cœur était écrit en lettre d'une très belle calligraphie qui m'était d'ailleurs inconnue. Pensant qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si je lisais son courrier –après tout, nous partagions absolument tout, non ?-, je déchirai avec soin le papier épais et en sortis une lettre très longue.

Pas très enthousiasmé, je décidai de lire en diagonale pour en retirer l'idée maîtresse.

« _Mon cher ami Antonio_ »

Qui que ce soit, il devait ignorer que c'était **mon **Antonio à moi ! Tout son corps et son âme m'appartenaient… Je sautais délibérément les banalités d'usages présentes dans les premières lignes.

« _Tu sais à quel point je t'estime et t'apprécie_ …»

Euh… Déjà là, ça dérapait… Cette phrase avait une connotation trop intime, elle ne me plaisait pas du tout…

« _… ainsi tu peux aisément comprendre que je désapprouve le choix de ton ''union'' avec Mozart._ »

Qui était cette personne pour se permettre de nous juger ? Nous nous aimions ! N'était-ce pas le principal ?

« _Bien que je ne puisse pas réellement comprendre ton attirance pour les hommes, je suis prêt à l'accepter, mais tu dois te défaire de l'emprise de Mozart. Combien de fois a-t-on fait étalage de ses aventures indécentes ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu n'es qu'une nouvelle expérience pour lui ? »_

Une première larme roula le long de ma joue. Etait-ce de la rage ou de la tristesse ? Certainement un savant mélange des deux. J'avais peur que mon aimé croit les mots de cet ignoble, et me quitte sans espoir de réconciliation, et je détestai ce personnage pour écrire de pareilles horreurs. Trop bouleversé pour continuer à lire ces bêtises, je me contentais de jeter un coup d'œil aux dernières lignes.

« _ Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu énormément d'affection pour toi. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin, tu peux me demander __**n'importe quoi**__…_ »

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent. Cette personne osait faire des propositions suggestives à mon amant en plus ! J'étais le seul à qui j'autorisai ce droit ! Bien, voyons qui était cet énergumène…

« _Ton ami dévoué, Joseph Haydn_ »

Un froid s'empara de mon être tout entier. L'avis d'Haydn était toujours fortement considéré par mon aimé, son influence pourrait le convaincre de me quitter. J'en mourrais si c'était le cas…

Sans que je m'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à baigner mes joues. Un sanglot retentit, me surprenant, d'autant plus lorsque je réalisai qu'il venait de moi. Je laissai la lettre tomber au sol, trop affligé par ma peine, et éclatai en sanglots. C'était tout simplement trop dur. A chaque fois que nous étions heureux ensemble, quelqu'un s'interposait pour briser notre bonheur… Pourquoi était-ils si jaloux ?

_ Que comptes-tu faire de cette lettre ?me demanda une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Je sursautai. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et mon père avait eu le temps de récupérer la lettre que j'avais laissé s'échouer sur le sol et l'avait parcourue sans même que je remarque son arrivée. Son visage était à la fois grave et compatissant. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me laissa le temps de me reprendre.

_ Je… je ne sais pas, bégayais-je.

Mon père soupira et s'abima dans le silence quelques instants.

_ Tu devrais lui accorder plus de confiance, me conseilla-t-il. Quand il parle de toi…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, captant mon attention. Un sourire doux et aimant habilla ses lèvres, comme lorsqu'il se souvenait de maman.

_ Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté, mais quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, ses sœurs étaient farouchement opposées à notre mariage. Elles ne m'appréciaient guère… et il fallait dire que c'était réciproque, rajouta mon père en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice. Toujours est-il que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir intercepter une conversation sans qu'elle en soit consciente. Ce jour-là, elle défendait l'amour qu'elle me portait avec tant d'ardeur ! J'ai vu _cette_ étincelle dans ses yeux, brillant telle une flamme qu'on ne peut éteindre. _Cette_ étincelle que tu voies dans les yeux de la personne qui ne cessera jamais de t'aimer.

Nouvelle pause. Cet interlude m'en avait presque fait oublier ma peine. Mon père pressa mon épaule avec plus de force et me sourit avec bienveillance. En quoi l'étalage de son idylle amoureuse était-il censé m'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle passe difficile ? Me voyant froncer les sourcils, mon père reprit.

_ J'ai eu de nombreuses occasions pour m'entretenir avec ton compagnon. Quand il parle de toi, il a _cette_ même étincelle, celle qui ne fait aucun doute sur la profondeur de ses sentiments. Un couple motivé par l'amour doit conserver une base solide fondée sur la confiance. Ton compagnon t'aime, mais s'il apprend que tu lui as caché cette lettre il t'en voudra certainement, et toi de ton côté tu culpabiliseras. Ne sois pas toi-même la source de ton malheur. Si tu veux être heureux et le rester, donne-toi les moyens de l'être.

Sans réaction pendant quelques secondes, j'essayais de me remémorer certains échanges qui avaient eu lieu entre mon père et mon Antonio. Je ne pouvais nier que mon aimé était passionné dans ses propos, et mon père l'écoutait avec une grande attention. Mon père avait un don pour cerner les gens, et s'il jugeait mon Antonio digne de confiance, alors mon jugement ne devait pas être si aveuglé par l'amour… Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père avait raison, je ne pouvais pas commencer à lui cacher des choses, ça ne nous mènerait à rien. Je l'aimais, il fallait que je lui donne ce courrier qui ne m'était absolument pas destiné, il fallait que je lui fasse confiance parce qu'il en était plus que digne.

_ Vous avez raison père !m'exclamais-je plein d'engouement. Je ne peux pas lui cacher. Je m'en vais de ce pas lui donner.

Alors que je courrais déjà vers la maison, mon père me rattrapa par le poignet. Etonné, je me retournai pour le voir afficher un sourire satisfait.

_ De tout ce que j'ai réalisé dans ma vie, je n'ai aucun doute que ta sœur et toi êtes mes plus grandes réussites. Vous êtes mes plus grandes fiertés.

L'émotion soulevée par cet aveu me remplit à nouveau les yeux de larmes et je me jetai dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

_ Allez, va mon fils, m'encouragea-t-il après avoir répondu à mon étreinte.

Je hochai la tête et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Narnnel et Maria discutaient toujours mais mon Antonio consultait sa correspondance archivée dans notre chambre. Je le voyais lire en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Le moment était donc idéal pour lui remettre ce dernier courrier.

_ Antonio ?l'interpellais-je doucement.

Il reposa le papier qu'il tenait et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire doux. D'un geste, il m'invita à prendre place sur ses genoux, ce que je fis sans la moindre hésitation. Oubliant l'espace de quelques instants la lettre contrariante, je lui ravis ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux qu'il accepta avec un bonheur manifeste. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, à court d'air, mon aimé déposa un doux baiser sous mon oreille, ne manquant pas de me faire frissonner. Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! S'il me déconcentrait en me déroutant sur les chemins sinueux de la débauche, comment étais-je censé aller jusqu'au bout de ma démarche ? Non non non ! C'était lui qui était supposé être sérieux dans notre couple, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça !

_ Non Antonio, soupirais-je. Non…

L'élu de mon cœur retira ses lèvres comme si je l'avais brûlé, effrayé de m'avoir contraint d'une quelconque façon. Désireux de le rassurer, je l'embrassai chastement sur les lèvres mais il resta de glace, ne sachant absolument pas sur quel pied danser. Je me levais, pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

_ Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je sais que tu ne vas pas être content du tout, mais il faut que je te le dise quand même.

Mon aimé me regardait de façon sceptique, ne m'interrompant pas pour autant.

_ Je…

_ Tu ?m'incitas mon Tonio en me voyant en pleine hésitation.

_ Jailutoncourrier !débitais-je d'un coup.

_ Tu voudrais bien me faire le plaisir de ralentir ?me demanda ironiquement mon aimé. Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

_ J'ai lu ton courrier, avouais-je honteux.

Mon Italien chéri arqua un sourcil et finit par afficher un sourire contrit en tendant la main pour que j'y remette le courrier que j'avais intercepté. Il le lu minutieusement la lettre, hochant positivement la tête par moment, puis négativement. A la fin de sa lecture, il ricana en repliant le papier. Je restai sonné par sa réaction si passive. Craignant que ce comportement ne dissimule une colère sourde, je tentai de m'expliquer.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne pensai pas te contrarier ! Je t'aime, et tu le sais, mais je pensais qu'on pouvait se permette de partager absolument tout, sinon je ne me serais pas permit de lire ton courrier ! Je t'en prie mon amour, tu ne vas tout de même pas écouter ses bêtises ! Je t'en supplie mon amour, ne me laisse pas, je…

Mon compagnon m'interrompit par un nouvel éclat de rire. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien à son attitude… Mon compositeur chéri rassembla sa correspondance et s'approcha du feu pour l'y jeter.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Toutes ces lettre ont été écrites par Joseph, m'informa-t-il immuable en poursuivant son activité. Et, comme tu as pu le lire dans la dernière, le thème tourne autour de son « soutient » à ma personne et de sa haine pour toi.

_ Je ne te suis pas là…, admis-je dérouté.

_ Je pense que Joseph aime les hommes, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à se l'avouer. Il te déteste parce que tu n'as peur de rien, et moi je t'aime pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne compte pas te quitter mon amour, il n'y a aucune raison valable dans ces lettres pour que je le fasse. Je ne vais pas commencer à écouter ses divagations sur mes relations non professionnelles. Quand j'ai accepté ta demande, je savais parfaitement que je m'engageai à vie et je ne compte pas retirer ma parole.

Je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassai passionnément. Mon aimé délaissa sa tâche, jetant le tas de lettre dans le feu sans plus s'en soucier. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux et nous finîmes écroulés sur le sol, palpant frénétiquement le corps de l'autre devant cette cheminée dans laquelle le papier se consumait encore.


	14. Chapitre 14

Pov omniscient

Maria était épuisée par sa semaine, les deux compositeurs l'avaient bien remarqué, mais elle s'obstinait à leur taire ses problèmes. Les deux amants avaient tout juste achevé leurs ébats lorsque Salieri entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Déduisant qu'il s'agissait de son amie d'enfance, il se rhabilla prestement pour aller à sa rencontre, toujours préoccupé par son état.

Un petit cœur battait calmement contre la poitrine de la chanteuse lyrique. De jolis yeux noisette la fixaient alors qu'elle arborait un sourire émerveillé. Ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras, c'était la plus grande richesse que la Terre avait donné aux mortels après l'amour. Alors qu'elle chantonnait avec tendresse une berceuse de son enfance, l'Italien descendit rapidement les escaliers et s'immobilisa à un mètre d'elle, stupéfait par sa découverte.

_ Bonjour mon chéri, le salua-t-elle mine de rien.

_ C'est une plaisanterie… Un bébé ?

Le petit être couvé par Maria bougea la tête en direction de la voix de l'Italien et lui adressa un gazouillis que sa mère trouva adorable. Maria trouvait qu'il était le juste mélange entre Salieri et Mozart : il avait les yeux fondants de Mozart et ses cheveux s'annonçaient aussi sombres que ceux de Salieri.

_ Oui, un bébé, répondit Maria penaude.

Salieri était perdu, ne sachant pas comment interpréter la situation. Il s'imagina immédiatement les pires scénarios, privilégiant celui dans lequel la frustration de son amie l'avait conduite à enlever l'enfant d'une famille.

_ D'où sort-il ? Où sont ses parents ? Tu réalises que nous allons avoir de gros problèmes si on ne le rend pas à sa famille rapidement ?s'affola l'Italien.

En entendant le ton de la discussion monter, Mozart rejoignit les deux personnes avec lesquelles il partageait son quotidien, bloquant devant l'enfant. Ses yeux le scannèrent pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il devienne aussi gâteux qu'une femme désireuse d'avoir un enfant. Il le substitua avec attention des bras de Maria et le berça en affichant un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

_ Mais tu sais que t'es mignon toi ?roucoula-t-il à l'attention de l'enfant. D'ailleurs, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

_ Un garçon, sourit Maria. Il s'appelle Gabriel et il a 11 mois.

Le nom de l'enfant réveilla un doute en Salieri. Il savait que son amie était très croyante, or dans la Bible l'ange Gabriel était celui qui avait annoncé à Marie qu'elle porterait un enfant. Ce nom n'avait rien d'anodin et un regard vers Maria confirma ses craintes.

_ D'où vient cet enfant ?l'interrogea-t-il alors que Mozart poursuivait ses cajoleries.

_ De l'hospice des enfants trouvés.

Même Mozart, pourtant obnubilé par la frêle créature, cessa ses pitreries à sa réponse.

_ Ce qui veut dire que…, hésita l'Autrichien sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

_ Que cet enfant a été abandonné, et qu'il m'a été permis de l'adopter, poursuivit Maria pour lui.

_ As-tu seulement une petite idée des responsabilités que ça va engendrer ?demanda sévèrement Salieri.

_ Je sais ce que je fais ! Nous sommes trois à vivre ici. Cette maison déborde d'amour mais nous n'avons pas d'enfant à qui le donner. Je ne compte pas avoir d'autres relations et vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants ensemble. Gabriel a été abandonné, il n'a personne qui veuille bien l'aimer, alors pourquoi refuser un tel cadeau ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir d'être père malgré tout, mais même sans toi sache que je garderais Gabriel.

Un silence glacial se fit dans la pièce alors que les deux amis d'enfance s'affrontaient du regard, mais un son du bébé cherchant visiblement à interpeller Salieri déconcentra ce dernier. Il prit le temps d'observer le jeune enfant. En plus d'être vraiment adorable, il brillait une lueur d'intelligence et de malice dans ses yeux qui lui rappela ceux de Mozart. L'Italien s'intéressa d'ailleurs à ce dernier. Le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à avoir cet enfant près de lui était tellement touchant… Qui était-il pour lui refuser ? Ce petit être attachant venait manifestement de se trouver un foyer…

_ Bien, il restera avec nous, soupira Salieri vaincu.

_ Oh, merci mon amour !exulta Mozart en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Le bébé s'interposant entre eux, ils furent interrompus par de petits rires puis l'enfant s'attacha à jouer avec la chemise de l'Italien, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il tentait de l'amadouer. Salieri ne put retenir le petit sourire attendrit qui étira ses lèvres devant l'innocente âme que Mozart avait dans ses bras.

Maria récupéra le petit Gabriel et ordonna aux garçons d'aller acheter un berceau provisoire et quelques vêtements. Salieri planifiait déjà la réalisation d'un nouveau berceau, d'une taille assez grande, qu'il sculpterait lui-même dans le bois comme il l'avait appris quand il était plus jeune. Ceux vendus chez les artisans étaient trop impersonnels. Salieri voulait que le garçon dont il venait de devenir le père puisse s'assoupir en percevant les présences de ses trois parents veillant sur lui. C'était un concept étrange même pour lui-même, mais il voulait y graver un peu de sa personnalité pour que son fils sache qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Cette pensée le troubla… Comment pouvait-on autant s'attacher à un être en si peu de temps ? Une chose était certaine : Il avait ça en commun avec son autre père…

_ J'espère qu'il aimera la musique, monologuait Mozart. Et même s'il n'aime pas, ce n'est pas grave. Il sera libre de choisir sa voie. Mais je peux toujours lui composer des berceuses, non ? Et s'il n'aime pas, je lui chanterais ce que ma mère me chantait pour m'endormir, ou je lui raconterais des contes et je…

L'Italien n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, examinant le berceau qu'il projetait d'acheter pour être certain qu'il ne présentait aucun risque pour sa progéniture. L'affaire fut rapidement entendue, Salieri étant un fin connaisseur, et le berceau fut livré au domicile une heure plus tard. Pendant ce temps, le couple de compositeurs avait eu le temps de voir une boutique spécialisée dans les vêtements pour enfants et de faire quelques courses pour s'assurer de son confort. Maria éclata de rire en les voyant revenir chargés de toutes sortes d'articles pour bébé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'heure du coucher était déjà arrivée pour le petit dernier de la famille de mélomanes. Dans les bras de sa mère, il avait put apprécier depuis une ½ heure les berceuses composées par ses deux pères à son intention. Maria laissa le privilège de coucher l'enfant à Salieri, sachant que c'était une étape importante qu'il avait besoin de faire pour réaliser que cet enfant était le sien autant que celui de son amie et de son amant.

Il le porta avec toute la délicatesse qu'il put, souriant devant les paupières alourdies par le sommeil de ce nourrisson. Lorsqu'il déposa son fils sur la couche du berceau, remontant ensuite la couverture, l'enfant lui attrapa un doigt pour le forcer à rester.

_ Dors mon garçon, chuchota l'Italien avec douceur. Je reste près de toi.

Gabriel bailla bruyamment –pour un bébé- mais garda les yeux grands ouverts, observant le berceau sans lâcher le doigt de son père.

_ Je t'en ferais un autre, lui promit Salieri. Un plus grand, plus beau, plus confortable. Je te graverais ta berceuse dessus, comme ça elle t'accompagnera tout le temps.

L'enfant écoutait religieusement les paroles de son père. L'Italien ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver d'une incroyable intelligence.

_ Quand tu seras grand, je t'apprendrais à jouer du piano si tu veux. Tu pourras devenir un grand musicien si c'est là ton souhait. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais. Je sais que… Je sais que ça ne va pas être particulièrement facile pour toi. Tout les enfants ont un papa et une maman, et toi tu auras deux papas et une maman, mais sache que tu auras toujours notre soutient. Les autres pourront toujours se vanter d'avoir une famille « _normale_ », toi tu auras des parents toujours présents pour toi, et bien plus d'amour à recevoir que dans les autres familles.

La prise de l'enfant sur le doigt de l'Italien se fit progressivement moins forte et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Salieri sourit, attendrit par le chérubin, et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Rapidement après, les bras de son compagnon l'entourèrent et l'Autrichien posa son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, observant sa progéniture assoupie.

_ Tu feras un merveilleux père, chuchota Mozart. Il a déjà entièrement confiance en toi.

_ Je pense que tu seras un bon père aussi, murmura Salieri en se levant doucement. J'espère juste que tu ne lui apprendras pas trop de bêtises.

_ Moi ?fit Mozart faussement outré.

La poitrine de Salieri fut parcourue d'un rire silencieux alors qu'il entrainait son compagnon hors de la chambre de Maria où dormait paisiblement le nourrisson. Leur chanteuse préférée lisait près du feu, souriant avec douceur lorsqu'ils s'assirent avec elle. Ils discutèrent agréablement pendant quelques minutes avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit et de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Mozart était encore surexcité, sautillant partout alors que son amant se préparait à aller se coucher.

Etant fatigué par la journée, Salieri alla directement dans le lit, laissant à Mozart ses enfantillages, mais ce dernier lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer fermement.

_ Tu vois ? On pouvait très bien devenir papas sans pour autant devoir se séparer !se pavana l'Autrichien.

L'Italien aurait bien volontiers fait remarquer à son aimé qu'il était tard et qu'il ne demandait qu'à dormir, mais le bonheur indescriptible brillant dans les yeux de son compagnon freina son acidité. L'enlaçant en retour, il se détendit dans leur lit et caressa la joue de celui qui partageait sa vie.

_ J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir près de moi, souffla l'Italien.

_ Et on a encore plus de chance d'avoir Maria avec nous, rajouta Mozart.

Salieri lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. L'Autrichien se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit blottit contre son amant.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Gabriel avait intégré notre quotidien. J'avais déjà plusieurs fois surpris mon Tonio chéri lui chantonner quelques berceuses ou lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, rassuré par la présence de mon aimé.

Cet après-midi, mon aimé travaillait sur le berceau qu'il faisait pour Gabriel –ce qui m'avait permit d'apprendre qu'il était très manuel…- et Maria était en visite chez une amie. Alors j'étais en tête à tête avec mon fils. Le temps étant exceptionnellement beau, je décidai d'aller dans les jardins derrière la propriété pour m'y promener avec mon petit Gabriel. Craignant que le soleil ne l'indispose trop, je nous installais sous l'ombre d'un chêne. Mon fils me regardait de ses magnifiques yeux –d'ailleurs je trouvais qu'il me ressemblait- agitant ses mains pour agripper ma chemise en gazouillant innocemment.

_ Tu sais Gabriel, quand j'ai rencontré ton papa Tonio pour la première fois, il est de suite tombé raide dingue de moi, me vantais-je alors que mon fils buvait mes paroles. Ton papa Wolfgang était bien plus réservé mais ton papa Tonio était si déterminé que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'options au final. Ton papa Tonio venait à tous mes opéras, il venait en coulisse à chaque fois pour me voir après, tu sais, comme ses filles qui se jettent à tes pieds jusque parce que tu es célèbre, mais en pire. Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que ton papa Tonio n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un enfant de cœur… et encore, tu ne l'as jamais vu se battre ! Une bête sanguinaire…

Je secouai la tête comme si j'étais affligé par le comportement fictif de mon aimé. Mon Gabriel riait aux éclats, très amusé par mon récit dont il ne devait pas comprendre un mot.

_ Mais plus je m'acharnais à le repousser, plus il s'accrochait à moi. Et puis un soir, l'impensable est arrivé alors que je rentrais assez tard chez moi et que traversai une ruelle déserte… Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de consommer les plaisirs de la chaire avant le mariage, mais ton papa Tonio a su trouver le moyen de me corrompre et de me détourner du droit chemin sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

Je compris l'objet de l'hilarité de mon fils lorsque mon Antonio sortit de derrière l'arbre, secouant la tête avec une moue amusée, et récupéra Gabriel dans ses bras.

_ J'espère que tu ne crois pas tout ce que te dis ton papa Wolfgang parce que sinon on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, rit-il alors que son fils jouait avec le tissu de sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits.

_ Ça c'est passé comme ça !soutins-je hilare.

_ Mais bien sûr !me railla mon aimé.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai pour le faire taire. Mon aimé laissa ma langue rejoindre la sienne mais en profita pour me mordre.

_ Hey !

_ Tu es capable de lui dire que c'est encore moi qui t'ai forcé, se moqua gentiment mon Italien alors que Gabriel riait.

_ Mais c'est le cas !m'obstinais-je. Si tes lèvres n'étaient pas aussi tentantes, je n'aurais pas en permanence envie de t'embrasser.

_ Alors je ferais en sorte d'être défiguré par un animal, pour t'éloigner de la tentation ironisa mon compagnon.

_ Ça ne changerait rien. Je t'aimerais toujours autant même si tu avais une cicatrice qui te traversait le visage.

_ Et si tu venais voir ce que ça donne à la place de dire des bêtises, soupira mon Tonio.

_ Ce ne sont pas des bêtises !m'offusquais-je avant d'ajouter quand il m'adressa un regard noir : mais je te suis.

Mon Tonio hocha la tête et marcha avec Gabriel toujours dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers le fond du jardin. Sous mes yeux ébahis, l'élégante structure d'un majestueux berceau se dessina.

_ Ce n'est qu'une ébauche, m'expliqua modestement mon aimé. Je voulais voir s'il vous plaisait à toi et à Maria avant de commencer les détails.

_ Il est… magnifique ! Je ne sais même pas quel mot utiliser pour le décrire tellement il est beau !m'exclamais-je ahuri.

_ C'est loin d'être finit, minimisa mon amant.

_ Alors je n'imagine même pas ce que ce sera, soufflais-je.

Je pris Gabriel de ses bras et l'asseyais dans le berceau pour qu'il puisse s'y familiariser. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur un détail qui m'avait échappé : une note de musique gravée sur l'entête du berceau. Gabriel se retourna vers nous et improvisa un applaudissement encore mal coordonné. Mon Italien m'adressa un regard accusateur. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais déjà commencé à apprendre des bêtises à Gabriel, mais celle-ci n'en n'était pas une !

Maria nous rejoignit, prenant notre chérubin dans les bras pour le couvrir de baisers et admira le travail de mon aimé.

_ On dirait que le berceau plait beaucoup à Gabriel, commentais-je en caressant la joue de mon fils.

Gabriel qui jouait jusqu'alors avec le pendentif de Maria se retourna vers son Italien de père et lui tendit les bras. Antonio se fit un plaisir de l'y réceptionner et notre chérubin s'amusa avec la mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait à sa portée.

_ Tu sais que c'est ton grand-père qui m'a appris à travailler le bois ? Je t'apprendrais à le faire si ça t'intéresse, mais plus tard.

L'enfant parut ravi de cette perspective et se blottit contre mon aimé.

_ Vous l'avez épuisé !nous accusa gentiment Maria. Il a fait sa sieste ?

_ Euh…, hésitais-je.

_ Je vois, rit Maria en reprenant Gabriel. Viens mon cœur, tu vas aller dormir un peu.

_ Et le bisou ?m'écriais-je.

Maria s'arrêta, attendit patiemment que je fasse un bisou à mon fils, puis ce dernier exigea d'un regard que mon Antonio en fasse de même, et elle put enfin aller coucher notre chérubin. Quand Maria eut disparut, mon Tonio examina le berceau pour anticiper les rectifications qu'il souhaitait y apporter.

_ Tu veux m'aider ?me proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

_ J'ai trop peur de tout gâcher, grimaçais-je.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises, je suis certain que t'en sortiras très bien. Viens par ici, je vais te montrer comment on fait.

Je m'exécutais docilement. Mon Antonio attrapa un outil pour raboter l'intérieur du berceau, me le fit prendre correctement dans les mains et y superposa les siennes pour me montrer le bon geste. Son odeur envahissait mes sens et m'obligeant à me surpasser pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Nous travaillâmes pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard. Nous avions bien avancé mais Antonio voulait le rendre toujours plus beau.

Après le dîner, nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon chauffé par un feu de cheminée –dont l'accès était interdit à Gabriel par grille en fer forgé. Mon compagnon jouait du piano, composant de nouvelles mélodies que je soupçonnais être destinées à notre fils, Maria lisait un recueil de poèmes qui lui avait été offert par un de ses admirateurs de la cour, et moi je jouais avec Gabriel, à même le sol –mais sur un épais tapis quand même.

Depuis quelques minutes, Gabriel ne faisait plus vraiment attention à mes pitreries. Son regard se portait sur l'élu de mon cœur, l'admirant pendant qu'il composait. Se produisit alors un merveilleux évènement. Tanguant un peu sur ses frêles jambes, il se mit debout en s'applaudissant lui-même. Après un rapide passage près de moi, il s'en alla tirer sur les plis de la robe de Maria et s'avança avec des pas hésitants vers mon amour qui était concentré sur sa mélodie et ignorait donc ce qui se passait.

_ Mon amour !l'appelais-je. Regarde !

La mélodie cessa lorsque mon aimé posa ses yeux sur notre fils, émerveillé par ses premiers pas. Gabriel s'accrocha à la jambe de mon aimé, lui adressant un sourire rayonnant –pourtant assez peu pourvu en dents. Mon Antonio le prit dans ses bras, ému par son fils, et le félicita d'un baiser.

_ Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tu apprends si vite, soupira-t-il presque tristement.

_ Il aura bientôt 1 an, lui rappela Maria avec douceur. C'est normal qu'il apprenne à marcher.

_ Je sais, mais un jour il apprendra à parler, plus tard il saura lire et écrire et un jour il quittera la maison.

_ Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, le rassurais-je en me levant pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Il grandira à son rythme.

Mon compagnon hocha silencieusement la tête et reporta son attention sur notre fils.

_ Et si nous commencions à apprendre nos gammes ?lui suggéra-t-il.

Son ton fit rire Gabriel et mon aimé l'installa en face du piano.

_ Première gamme, gamme majeure : _do - ré - mi - fa - sol - la - si – do, _énonça-t-il en appuyant sur les touches de piano concernées. A toi Gabriel.

Amusé par l'étrange instrument, notre petit prodige tapa sur les premières touches à sa portée. Je ris, vraiment attendrit par le premier « court de piano » de notre fils.

_ Mmm, presque, s'amusa Antonio. Passons à la gamme mineure : _do - ré - mi_ _- fa - sol - la_ _- si_ _- do - si_ _- la_ _- sol - fa - mi_ _- ré – do_.

Regardant les mains de son père, Gabriel tenta cette fois d'appuyer sur plus de touches.

_ On avance, affirma mon amant. Une petite dernière, la gamme chromatique : _do - do_ _- ré - ré_ _- mi - fa - fa_ _- sol - sol_ _- la - la_ _- si – do_.

Trichant pour celle-là, mon compagnon prit les petites mains de notre petit chéri pour le guider sur les bonnes touches. Gabriel éclata de rire dans les bras de son père.

_ Mais que fais-tu des gammes tempérées ?fis-je faussement outré.

Je m'installais à côté de lui pour en jouer une.

_ Mais saches que Gabriel les maîtrise déjà parfaitement, crâna mon aimé.

Guidant toujours notre garçonnet, mon Italien lui fit jouer une gamme usuelle, suivie d'une gamme tempérée, d'une gamme majeure et il entama une gamme mineure mais Maria le coupa au beau milieu.

_ Assez joué les garçons, nous interrompit Maria en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras. Il est temps d'aller dormir mon petit chéri.

_ Au revoir mon fils, roucoulais-je en me levant pour l'embrasser. Au revoir maman, ris-je en embrassant la joue de Maria.

_ Petit garnement, me châtia Maria.

_ Bonne nuit Maria, lui souhaita gentiment mon aimé en venant lui poser un baiser sur le front. Fais de beaux rêves mon bonhomme, et n'embête pas trop ta mère.

_ Mais pourquoi il ne dort pas avec nous ?m'étonnais-je en réalisant brusquement cette injustice.

_ Parce que vous vous levez tard et que vous faîtes des _choses_ qui supprimerez son innocence. Tu es prêt à renoncer à tout ça pour te lever à des heures impossibles quand il pleure ?

_ Je pense qu'on va garder le même modèle pour le moment.

_ Sage décision, approuva Maria. Bonne nuit.

Je hochai la tête et attendis de voir disparaitre Maria de la pièce. Lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau seuls dans la pièce, je lui lançai un regard plein de défi et, sans échanger un seul mot, nous nous élançâmes dans les escaliers pour parvenir le plus vite possible dans notre chambre.

Maria avait raison : ce qu'il se passa cette nuit –et toutes celles qui la précédèrent ainsi que celles qui la suivraient- entre ces quatre murs ne participerait jamais à conserver l'innocence de notre petit Gabriel…


	15. Chapitre 15

Epilogue

Pov omniscient

Salieri revenait passablement lasse du palais de l'empereur. Mozart n'avait pas pu venir avec lui alors il s'était prodigieusement ennuyé. Joseph II avait une fois encore acclamé ses compositions mais il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à cette gloire. Rentrant prestement, il se sépara de sa veste dans le vestibule avant d'entendre des pas empressés se diriger vers lui.

_ Papa !hurla son garçon en lui sautant dans les bras. Regarde ! J'ai finis mon concerto !

Ah ! Petite précision : l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la dernière fois. Dans la semaine même qui avait connu les premiers pas hésitants de Gabriel, l'empereur vînt rendre visite au petit prodige, s'éprenant d'une sincère affection pour lui. Il y avait déjà 8 ans de cela. Gabriel avait déjà 9 ans, le temps passait si vite… Gabriel était maintenant un jeune homme vraiment bien bâtit, d'un grand charme qu'il devait en partie à ses cheveux sombre que sa mère retenait en une longue tresse, et à l'air mystérieux qu'il y conjuguait et qu'il avait emprunté à son père Italien.

Sa vivacité d'esprit était étonnante pour son jeune âge. Baignant dans un monde de musique, il en était rapidement devenu un accro et maitrisait déjà plusieurs instruments à la perfection, pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer pour l'empereur à plusieurs –même si ses parents préféraient éviter- et s'en sortait divinement bien pour se débarrasser des courtisans avec classe –sans même parler du succès qu'il rencontrait auprès des jeunes demoiselles.

Mozart n'avait pas changé non plus, toujours aussi passionné et jaloux, inspiré et jovial. La vie que menait l'étrange famille était idyllique en tous sens. Maria avait mit sa carrière de côté, préférant s'occuper de son fils. Les trois parents avaient tenus leur promesse, offrant à Gabriel un climat parfait pour s'épanouir.

_ Oh ! Mon amour, tu es rentré !s'écria Mozart en dévalant les escaliers pour venir lui voler un baiser. Tout s'est bien passé chez l'empereur ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa question, il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, le tirant par ses cheveux attachés –puisque Mozart avait réussi à l'obliger à les laisser en arrière- et se détacha de lui pour le laisser respirer. C'était du Mozart tout craché, il ne fallait pas chercher la logique.

_ C'était long sans toi, se contenta-t-il de dire avec lassitude. Et si tu me montrais ce que ça donne ?proposa l'Italien à son fils avec un engouement renouvelé.

Le jeune Gabriel attrapa les mains de ses deux pères et les traina avec entrain au salon. Pas de doute, cette caractéristique là, il l'avait hérité de Mozart !

Les deux compositeurs écoutèrent attentivement le travail de leur progéniture, ne trouvant rien à modifier tant elle était belle. Maria rentra à son tour, interrompant ses trois hommes en pleine bataille de coussins. Ils lâchèrent leurs armes en la voyant et feignirent tous l'innocence bien qu'ils soient décoiffés et que certaines plumes volent encore en l'air. Oui, car si ses hommes savaient se tenir en public, on ne pouvait pas en dire la même chose à la maison voire même quand ils partaient en balade… mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, elle n'était pas tellement mieux…

_ Les garçons…, appela Maria avec un sourire inquiétant pour les trois hommes.

_ Peut-on encore fuir ?demanda Gabriel à ses pères à voix basse.

_ Si tu penses pouvoir échapper à ta mère, c'est que tu la connais très mal, répondit Salieri alors que Mozart approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

_ Dis-moi Gabriel, ça ne t'intéressait pas d'avoir un petit frère ?le questionna Maria avec douceur.

Les regards des trois hommes convergèrent vers elle, très enthousiasmés par la proposition.

_ La famille va s'agrandir !s'exclama Mozart ravi.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il attrapa son amant par sa chemise et l'embrassa langoureusement.

_ J'attends toujours ta réponse mon chéri, lui rappela sa mère en caressant tendrement sa joue. Tu sais, nous t'aimerons toujours autant, ça ne changera rien.

_ Je vais avoir un petit frère ?s'assura Gabriel les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_ Visiblement rien ne s'y oppose, lui sourit sa mère. Et vous deux, filez dans votre chambre !ordonna-t-elle aux deux amants. Vous vous rappelez que votre fils est toujours dans la pièce ?

Mozart se mit rapidement debout et ne laissa pas d'autre choix à l'élu de son cœur que de le suivre à l'étage où il verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière eux. L'Autrichien, toujours aussi joueur, poussa son amant jusqu'à le faire basculer sur le lit. Une fois son compagnon complètement à sa merci, Mozart défit rapidement sa chemise pour lorgner sans vergogne le corps divinement entretenu de son amant. L'Autrichien ravit les lèvres de son compagnon pour un baiser farouche et laissa ses mains parcourir avidement son corps. Leurs baisers devinrent rapidement fiévreux et leurs gestes plus empressés mais Mozart coupa leur élan, incapable de tenir plus longtemps son inexistante modestie.

_ Tu vois mon amour, Aloysia avait tort. Nous sommes toujours ensemble depuis 8 ans…

_ 8 ans et ½, le corrigea l'Italien.

_ 8 ans et ½ que tu me combles de bonheur. Nous sommes heureux depuis longtemps alors je pense que nous avons passé notre période d'essai. Je t'ai promis mon cœur et je compte garder le tiens jusqu'à la fin du monde. Nous avons une famille sur le point de s'agrandir et pourtant nous n'avons jamais rien fait comme les autres. Je pense que nous sommes pourtant un modèle de réussite. Gabriel est heureux, Maria est heureuse… Est-ce que tu es heureux mon amour ?hésita Mozart.

Salieri fut assez étonné de sa question. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux, et il était d'autant plus surpris de savoir que son compagnon prenne cette question autant à cœur. Passant d'abord tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de l'Autrichien, Salieri l'agrippa ensuite avec force, le surprenant à dessein, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Mozart mais son amant ne lui laissa pas davantage de temps pour profiter de la caresse de ses lèvres.

_ J'ai bien plus que j'aurais pu espérer. Je t'aime Wolfgang, je n'imagine même pas passer un jour sans toi.

_ Alors c'est finit maintenant ?s'assura Mozart. Les disputes, tout ça, c'est derrière nous ?

_ Il y a bien longtemps de cela que c'est finit, sourit l'Italien. Demain la famille va certainement s'agrandir, il est temps de penser à ça.

_ Tu penses qu'on devra attendre combien de temps avant d'avoir le droit d'avoir une fille ?le questionna Mozart.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ce serait mieux que Gabriel ait un frère, mais peut-être dans un an ou deux.

_ Mmm, répondis-je intelligemment en me lovant contre son torse. Ce serait bien qu'on lui apprenne à composer. Elle serait la première femme à rencontrer la gloire dans la musique.

_ Tu es vraiment unique !rit mon aimé. Elle n'est peut-être même pas encore née et tu planifies déjà son avenir ! De toute façon elle choisira sa voie. Je ne m'opposerais qu'à une seule chose : si son soupirant est indigne d'elle, il n'est même pas utile qu'il vienne se présenter.

Un petit silence s'installa, les deux compositeurs étant profondément empêtrés dans leurs pensées.

_ Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait là la première fois que je t'ai vu, avoua Salieri en caressant doucement la nuque de son amant.

_ Moi non plus, mais je dois avouer que je pensai déjà à te posséder entièrement à l'époque, lui confia Mozart sans honte. Je t'aime plus que tout, mon amour.

Salieri rit doucement de l'honnêteté de sa déclaration. La luxure reprit le contrôle des émotions de Mozart et le couple reprit leurs baisers. Leurs corps s'aimèrent toute la nuit, tout comme ils en avaient l'intention de le faire pour le reste de leurs vies. Le peu d'énergie qu'ils refusèrent de consacrer à leur amour, ce ne fut qu'en prévision de l'arrivée de leur second fils le lendemain.

_La morale de l'histoire ? Ne laissez jamais les autres vous dictez votre conduite._

_Si l'amour que vous portez est vraiment sincère, il triomphera dans ce monde ou dans l'autre._

_Ne vous effacez jamais pour vous conformer à la foule, parce que eux ne sont pas heureux._

_Ils ne connaissent pas le vrai sens de l'amour, donc leurs vies sont vides de sens._

_Gloire ? Beauté ? Tout cela est éphémère. L'amour, lui, est immortel, universel._

FIN


	16. Bonus

**Bonus **

Pov omniscient

_ Puisque je te dis que non ! Ne te donnes-tu jamais la peine de m'écouter ?s'emporta Salieri.

_ C'est toi qui ne m'écoutes jamais !rétorqua Mozart en colère.

_ **Je **ne prends jamais la peine de t'écouter ?répéta l'Italien outré. Mais on croirait rêver ! Je t'écoute en permanence, même quand il s'agit de tes babillages incessants !

_ Alors comme ça, pout toi je parle trop ?hurla l'Autrichien au bord de la crise de nerf.

_ Stop ! Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez !les supplia une voix douce.

Les deux compositeurs cessèrent immédiatement leur dispute. Leur fille était entrée dans le salon. Et oui, ils avaient bien eu une fille. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidés d'adopter un second enfant, Maria avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour ces deux jumeaux nouveau-nés, un garçon et une fille. Les deux avaient deux cheveux clairs et brillants comme Mozart, mais les yeux émeraude de leur mère. La fillette avait été baptisée Elise, et le garçonnet Edward. Ils avaient aujourd'hui 12 ans et Gabriel était splendide du haut de ses 21 ans, tellement talentueux et épanoui. L'ainé avait quitté la maison pour faire le tour du monde et jouer en tous lieux. Tous les enfants du trio maîtrisaient déjà plusieurs instruments et leurs compositions étaient de pures merveilles.

Revenons au présent. Elise regardait ses deux pères, ses yeux baignés de larmes. Elle détestait voir ses parents se disputer, or les deux amants se querellaient de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps. La raison était très simple : Elise était vraiment magnifique et elle avait beaucoup de prétendants. Mozart ne voulait pas voir sa fille quitter la maison, mais Salieri l'encourageait à s'ouvrir au monde et la soutenait dans ses amours. Malgré toutes leurs précédentes conversations, l'Autrichien refusait de s'éloigner de sa fille.

_ Je n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez, murmura Elise d'une voix tremblante.

_ Excuse-nous mon cœur, nous ignorions que ça te faisait autant de peine, se justifia Salieri avant de venir l'enlacer tendrement.

Maria, qui avait assisté à ce dernier échange, fit signe à son ami d'enfance de le suivre. L'Italien s'exécuta, déjà résigné à être sévèrement sermonné. La chanteuse lyrique de la maison n'aimait pas ce climat de tension qui régnait depuis trop longtemps chez eux.

_ Ce n'est plus possible !siffla-t-elle une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. Il va vraiment falloir que tu trouves une solution parce que ça ne peut plus durer ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Toi qui aimes tellement Wolfgang, tu n'es même plus capable de t'entretenir avec lui plus de cinq minutes sans que ça finisse en dispute !

_ Je sais…, soupira tristement Salieri. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'espace… Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal… On est trop l'un sur l'autre, il nous faut une pause.

_ Par « _pause_ », tu entends que tu veux voir d'autres personnes ?s'enquit Maria inquiète.

_ Non ! Je pense juste qu'une pause ne peut que nous être bénéfique. La séparation nous rappellera que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, ça nous aidera à essayer à comprendre l'autre davantage.

_ Si tu le dis, souffla Maria peu convaincue. Quand comptes-tu partir ?

_ Dans l'heure.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ? C'est trop court !s'opposa Maria surprise.

_ Dit bien aux enfants que je les aime et prend soin de toi, la pria Salieri en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser. Et de Wolfgang, rajouta-t-il après un court moment de réflexion.

_ Mais…

L'Italien ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poser plus de restrictions, s'empressant de monter à sa chambre pour faire son paquetage avant que Mozart ait le temps de s'en apercevoir. Maria ne put nullement l'empêcher de déguerpir de la maison et Mozart vint bientôt lui demander où était passé son compagnon.

_ C'est-à-dire que…, hésita Maria.

_ La question n'est pas difficile, s'impatienta Mozart avec les résidus de colère dans sa voix. Je veux juste savoir où est Tonio.

_ Il est partit, débita à toute vitesse la chanteuse. Il a pensé qu'une pause vous ferait du bien. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Mozart blanchit et s'affaissa sur le premier fauteuil venu, livide. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cette dispute idiote les mènerait à de tels extrêmes. Il n'avait pas voulu le départ de son amant, non, il l'aimait bien trop pour désirer cette séparation, aussi temporaire soit-elle. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, mais il ne le réalisa que lorsque l'une d'elles vint mourir sur sa main.

Il s'essuya les joues d'une main tremblante et se releva vivement. La colère fit place à la douleur de ce départ, bien que cette dernière reste bien présente dans son cœur. Pourquoi son amant fuyait-il à la moindre difficulté ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il ne faisait que compliquer les choses ? Non, Mozart ne laisserait plus passer ce genre de comportement ! Il allait de ce pas aller le chercher et lui faire comprendre comment les choses marchaient vraiment dans un couple normal !

_ Prend bien soin des enfants, je vais chercher Antonio, trancha Mozart déterminé.

_ Quoi ? Et je leur dis quoi moi ? Que leurs pères préfèrent aller se disputer je ne sais où plutôt que profiter de leurs présences tant qu'ils sont encore à la maison ?râla Maria irritée de leurs comportements.

_ Dis-leur qu'Antonio a besoin de se rappeler de certaines règles que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui réapprendre, grogna Mozart en montant pour faire à son tour son sac.

_ Wolfgang !l'appela Maria irritée.

L'Autrichien ne l'écouta pas et claqua la porte. L'Italien avait déjà prit la route depuis un moment mais l'Autrichien n'était pas découragé pour autant. Il savait déjà où il partait de toute façon. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était qu'une nouvelle route s'était ouverte, reliant plus rapidement l'Italie à Vienne, faisant ainsi gagner deux jours de chevauchée à Salieri. Ce dernier occupa une nouvelle fois la même demeure, par chance libre lorsqu'il arriva, et se permit de souffler loin de toute mondanité et des disputes. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son amant débarquer si vite.

Lorsque Mozart arriva enfin à destination la nuit était tombée, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il attaqua prestement les escaliers, son cœur affolé à l'idée de trouver celui qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un amant –ou même d'une amante.

Evidemment, il ne le trouva pas en fâcheuse position puisque ce dernier lisait. Mais il ne lisait pas n'importe quel ouvrage… Il tenait entre ses mains le livret de compositions que son compagnon lui avait fait relier, regroupant toutes les compositions qu'il lui dédiait.

Ainsi installé sur le lit, le col défait laissant un aperçu alléchant de sa peau désormais légèrement hâlée, uniquement éclairé par la lueur des bougies éparpillées dans la pièce et savourant les centaines de déclarations d'amour couchées sur les partitions, fit presque oublier à Mozart les raisons de sa colère à la faveur d'une vague de luxure. S'il n'avait écouté que son désir, il aurait verrouillé la porte derrière lui et aurait rejoué les évènements qui s'étaient produits en ces lieux la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient été réunis. Mais pour une fois, l'Autrichien se fit violence pour aborder le sujet houleux qui les séparait depuis trop longtemps.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude de t'enfuir à la moindre discorde, commenta Mozart acide.

Son compagnon sursauta, trop captivé par sa lecture pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son cœur s'affola à la vision de son amant qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces deux jours. Mozart s'approcha à pas lents, ayant refermé la porte derrière lui. Salieri se leva pour lui faire face, posant avec soin le livret sur sa table de chevet.

_ Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Parce que tu m'attendais ?remit en doute l'Autrichien.

_ Evidemment, sinon je ne serais pas venu ici.

L'Autrichien fut déconcentré par le sourire enjôleur de son aimé. Il recula d'un pas en voyant son amant s'approcher dangereusement, le lorgnant avec avidité.

_ Essaierais-tu de me séduire ?s'étonna Mozart en continuant de se reculer par précaution.

_ Non, tu te fais des idées, ronronna presque son compagnon.

Malheureusement pour le prodige Autrichien, il finit par buter contre le mur, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le prédateur fonde sur sa proie. Salieri avait l'air si dangereux en cet instant, et pourtant Mozart adorait cet aspect qui avait finit par s'éteindre avec le temps.

L'Italien respira profondément l'odeur de son compagnon, le faisant frissonner du plaisir qu'il anticipait déjà. Le pianiste préféré de Mozart laissa ses doigts parcourir le corps de sa future-victime sans s'attarder nulle part, jouant avec lui. Une dernière lueur de lucidité rappela à Mozart que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils régleraient leur problème, et il tenta de se dégager doucement, mais Salieri renforça sa pression sur son corps, l'emprisonnant à dessein. Le grognement de mécontentement émit par l'Italien acheva de détruire toutes les objections qu'aurait pu avoir son amant. L'étincelle sauvage qu'il trouva dans les yeux de son compagnon l'informa qu'il allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ce qui allait suivre.

Satisfait de la soumission totale de son amant, le compositeur tant aimé de Joseph II grignota lentement le cou de son compagnon, ses mains arrachant vivement le tissu de sa chemise. Ses lèvres descendirent inexorablement et Mozart eu de plus en plus de mal à se tenir tranquille alors son amant le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Ne bouge pas !exigea-t-il autoritairement.

Parfaitement conscient que la poursuite de leurs ébats dépendait de sa capacité à rester calme, Mozart rassembla toutes ses forces pour obéir à celui qu'il aimait. Salieri laissa un petit laps de temps s'écouler, frustrant consciemment son amant pour lui faire comprendre à quel perte il s'exposait s'il ne se contenait pas, et récompensa finalement la retenue de son aimé par l'insistance de ses baisers sur ses tétons, connaissant là un point faible de Mozart. Ce dernier gémit sans inhibitions, sachant que c'était bien là tout ce que son compagnon lui accorderait, et Salieri poussa le vice en se frottant le bassin contre celui de son amant. Une nouvelle série de gémissements habita la chambre, venant directement de Mozart qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester inerte face aux avances de son amant.

Salieri posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, les descendant pour se poster sur son pantalon. Un coup d'œil à son amant l'informa qu'il était vraiment dans son intérêt qu'il se laisse faire sans broncher et Mozart n'osa pas le contrarier. Les mains habiles du brun se débarrassèrent prestement du tissu encombrant et ses lèvres procurèrent les plus exquises attentions à la partie la plus sensible de son amant. Les cris du prodige Autrichien ponctuèrent le calme de cette nuit fraiche d'automne, pour la plus grande satisfaction de son amant.

L'Italien ne laissa pas son compagnon flancher une fois son plaisir atteint à son paroxysme, et s'empressa d'unir leurs corps avec ardeur, bien qu'il s'efforce de ne pas se montrer trop violent. Mais Mozart s'en moquait, subjugué par le plaisir, et il aida son compagnon à instaurer un rythme lent et saccadé qui ne manqua pas de le faire crier à nouveau. Alors que les mains talentueuses de l'Italien campaient sur les hanches de sa victime ravie, celles de Mozart agrippaient avec force la crinière sombre, à peine parsemée de fil argenté, de l'élu de son cœur, et bien que leurs fronts soient collés, leurs lèvres restaient séparées, toute l'émotion de ce moment fusionnel passant par leurs regards dont ils ne pouvaient se passer.

Une fois que le plaisir se soit accaparé de leurs forces, les deux amants s'écroulèrent au sol, épuisés. L'Autrichien vint se blottir contre le torse de son aimé, qui l'accueillit avec plaisir, et se laissa ainsi aller dans ses bras le temps de reprendre une respiration à peu père normale. Le moment de douceur suivant obligatoirement leurs ébats violents arriva et les deux compositeurs s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, leurs mains caressant tendrement le corps de l'autre.

_ Tu m'as manqué _mon_ Wolfgang, susurra Salieri entre deux baisers. Je t'aime mon Tonio.

_ Je t'aime aussi _mon_ Tonio, gémit Mozart alors que son amant mordillait son oreille. Mais si je t'ai tant manqué, pourquoi être parti ?

L'Italien soupira faiblement et cessa de faire des avances à son amant, sachant que l'heure des explications était arrivée. Il repoussa tendrement une des mèches de son aimé et en profita pour caresser sa joue au passage.

_ Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, se justifia-t-il.

_ En nous perdant ?sniffa Mozart en repensant à la peine qu'il lui avait fait.

_ Ce n'était pas nous tout ça, Wolfgang. Nous ne nous étions jamais autant disputés, ça ne nous rendait pas heureux. Je t'aime Wolfgang, et je suis las de passer mon temps à me battre avec toi. Nous n'arrivions plus à nous parler. Toutes ces disputes ne nous menaient nulle part. Avec quelques jours de séparation, nous avons réussi à repartir sur des bases plus agréables, même s'il nous a fallut souffrir de cet éloignement.

Mozart voulut rétorquer d'acerbes critiques, mais au fond de lui il savait que son amant avait raison. Il vint à nouveau se lover au creux des bras de celui qu'il aimait et embrassa tendrement son torse pour lui faire savoir que ce sujet était à présent clos. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trancher le dernier qui les opposait encore.

_ Pour Elise…, commença Mozart hésitant. Tu as certainement raison. Elle finira par quitter la maison, ça ne sert à rien de la retenir contre son gré.

_ Tu n'as pas compris mon point de vue, grimaça faiblement son amant. Je ne veux pas la lâcher ainsi, la laisser quitter la maison si jeune. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle expérimente les dangers de la vie maintenant, afin qu'on puisse l'aider à les surmonter. La cloitrer à la maison ne servira à rien, ce serait la donner en pâture aux requins que la laisser partir une fois qu'elle sera en âge de le faire. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour elle.

_ Alors… tu veux qu'elle fréquente la cour ?s'étonna Mozart.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons l'en protéger. Quelle ironie quand on y pense…

Salieri était assez amère de savoir que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais protéger totalement sa fille sans la rendre malheureuse, mais il y était résigné désormais. Mozart eu du mal à adhérer à son avis, mais il pesa consciencieusement les arguments et dû admettre que son compagnon avait raison.

_ Je me range à ta décision, trancha Mozart en caressant distraitement le torse de son compagnon. Je ne devrais même pas me faire de souci, elle est intelligente comme toi, elle s'en sortira comme un petit chef.

_ Elle a la protection de l'empereur, sourit tendrement Salieri en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de son amant. Et nous ne serons jamais loin.

_ Tu as raison, approuva-t-il en l'embrassant. Nous sommes venus à bout de Rosenberg, d'Haydn, des sœurs Weber, et de tant courtisans, alors je ne voie pas vraiment ce qui pourrait encore nous poser problème.

Lui souriant de nouveau, Salieri scella leurs lèvres pour un baiser langoureux qui envoya des frissons aux deux compositeurs. Le désir reprenant ses droits sur les deux amants enlacés, Mozart s'installa à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant, le couvrant de baisers doux et amoureux avant qu'il ne s'interrompe, troublé par une pensée fugitive.

_ Pourquoi communiquons-nous toujours beaucoup plus aisément après une séance de débauche ?s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Salieri en souriant de façon suggestive. Mais je dois avouer que ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Les mains de l'Italien se firent baladeuses mais Mozart le freina. C'était à son tour de mener la danse et il voulait profiter de chaque parcelle du corps de celui qu'il aimait, apprécier leur union lentement pour gouter à la saveur de la synchronisation de tous leurs mouvements, et bien qu'il sache pertinemment que son compagnon n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, il savait qu'il aurait l'opportunité de se rattraper plus tard.

Ils s'accordèrent la journée qui suivit pour laisser libre cours à la création de leurs corps avant de reprendre la route pour rejoindre leur famille, plus complices que jamais.

_Une chose était certaine, ce couple avait de belles années devant eux. Enfin, des années, façon de parler… Tout le monde savait que seule la mort les séparerait, et encore… temporairement… Oui, l'histoire se rappellera d'eux tels les amants éternels qu'ils furent et sont encore aujourd'hui, à travers leurs compositions, l'exemple qu'ils donnèrent au monde et quelque part dans l'autre monde, où leurs âmes animées par leur fervent amour doivent encore s'adresser les plus belles déclarations d'amour... _

_**Voilà, c'est déjà finit (snif) **_

_**Je voulais remercier tous mes fidèles lectrices (et lecteurs, peut-être ?) avec ce Bonus, en particulier Kilia93 pour tous ses reviews trop gentils Merci ! **_


End file.
